Two Heads Are Better Than One
by Phoenix Crystal Star
Summary: What if instead of one child, Lily and James had twins? What if Harry had a twin sister?... Ten years after the death of their parents, Harry and Rose Potter enter the wizarding world, unaware of the adventures they will soon face together. From Rose's Point of View, and follows the plot lines of the books. Starts at the beginning of the Philosopher's Stone.
1. Letters and Hand-Me-Downs

Chapter 1: Letters and Hand-Me-Downs

On one breezy November night, a bundle had be left on the doorstep of Number Four Privet Drive by a rather odd looking group of people. Inside of the bundle happened to be two children. One was Harry Potter, a little boy with a wild tuff of dark hair and a peculiar lightning shaped scar on his forehead. Curled up to his side was his sister, Rose, who had crimson colored curls and was slightly smaller. They laid sound asleep with a letter beside them, not knowing they were special, not knowing that they were famous, not knowing they would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that they would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by their cousin Dudley… They couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: 'To Harry and Rose Potter- the Ones Who Lived!

Nearly ten years had passed since the Dursleys had woken up to find their nephew and niece on the front step, but Privet Drive had hardly changed at all. There had been lots of pictures of what looked like a large pink beach ball wearing different-colored bobble hats – but Dudley Dursley was no longer a baby, and now the photographs showed a large, blond boy riding his first bicycle, on a roundabout at the fair, playing a computer game with his father, being hugged and kissed by his mother. The room held no sign at all that another child lived in the house, let alone two.

Yet the two twins were still there, inside of a tiny room on the second floor. This room was once used to keep Dudley's toys and things that wouldn't fit into his first bedroom. Now, it became their bedroom since the two had grown out of the small cupboard underneath the staircase.

Harry lied asleep in the twin sized bed, taking advantage of the extra room since his sister had already awoken. Harry was small and skinny for his age, and looked even smaller since he was forced to wear the old clothes of his gigantic cousin. Harry had a thin face, knobby knees, black hair and bright-green eyes. He wore round glasses held together with a lot of Sellotape because of all the times Dudley had punched him on the nose. The only thing Harry liked about his own appearance was a very thin scar on his forehead which was shaped like a bolt of lightning.

Rose stood on top of the small desk, staring outside of the only window in the room. She was even smaller than her brother and was dressed in her Aunt Petunia's hand-me-downs. Long curly dark red hair came down in waves and ended at her waist. She had a round face, bright green eyes like her brother, and dimples on each cheek. Rose enjoyed staring out of the window, which became her favorite pastime ever since her and Harry had been locked inside of their room because of a certain vanishing glass at the zoo on Dudley's birthday.

"Harry wake up," Rose shook her brother.

"Hmm?" Harry mumbled as he opened his eyes. He reached out for his glasses. "What's wrong, Rosie?" She took him by the hand and pulled him up.

"There some man standing outside of the house," she told him.

"So?" Harry responded. He peeled off his current T-shirt, and put on a cleaner one.

"He looks odd," Rose said as she returned to her place on top of the desk. Harry followed her to see what she was talking about. Outside, a tall man stood with shoulder length black hair. He was dressed in a grey suit with a broad brimmed hat.

"He doesn't look like one of Uncle Vernon's friends," Harry added. Rose nodded her head in agreement. The two watched as the strange man walked towards front door, hesitated, and then rang the doorbell. It took a moment for the Dursleys to answer the door, and another for the man to be let into the house.

"I wonder why he's here," Rose stated. Harry nodded in agreement. Suddenly there was a banging on their door.

"GET UP YOU TWO, THERE SOMEONE HERE TO SEE YOU!" Uncle Vernon yelled through the door. Rose and Harry jumped to their feet. Harry went to quickly lace up a pair of shoes. Rose changed from the oversized t-shirt that she used to sleep in, into one of Aunt Petunia's old dresses. Outside of the room, the sound of the door unlocking could be heard. Uncle Vernon swung the door open. Next to him was the odd man from outside.

"You have ten minutes with these brats before I call the police," Vernon told the man as he left. The man sneered at Vernon, and entered the room. He closed the door behind him. Harry and Rose stood side by side, holding each other hands as they stared at him. His dark shoulder length hair appeared greasy and he had a rather large hooded nose. His feature seemed to be stuck in a scowl. His dark eyes quickly observed the room from the three dead bolts on the door, along with the cat door, the piles off broken toys on the floor, the small bed that the two shared, to the clothes that they were wearing. Harry's shirt went to his knees and he seemed to be holding up his pants with a piece of rope around his waist. Rose's dress was torn at the bottom and kept slipping off of her small shoulders. Two pairs of emerald eyes were focused onto him.

"My name is Severus Snape. I am a professor at a school called Hogwarts," the man paused as if he expected them to react to his words. They didn't. "This school is for students who have certain gifts and talents. And you two have been accepted." Snape was about to continue when he was interrupted.

"Excuse me, sir," Harry said. "I think you have the wrong people, because there's nothing special about us." Snape gave the boy a look, not being pleased about being interrupted.

"Have you two ever done things that you couldn't explain?" Snape asked them. "Strange things happening when you're feeling angry or sad." Rose looked up at the Professor at that point. She thought about how every time Aunt Petunia tried to cut her hair it would grow back the next day twice as long. Harry recalled the time he was running away from Dudley's gang and somehow ended up on the roof. They both nodded their heads at him.

"This is because you two are wizards," Snape said.

"Wizards?!" Harry and Rose exclaimed at the same time. "We can't be!" They continued to speak in unison, a habit that both of them had acquired since they were little.

"Both your parents were wizards as well; you're defiantly not muggles," Snape told them.

"Muggles?" Harry asked.

"Those who can't perform magic, like your aunt and cousin," He replied, and pulled out two envelopes from his suit pocket. He handed one to each of them. Rose looked at the front of hers. It read:

_Rosalyn Lillian Potter, the Small Bedroom, 2__nd__ Floor, 4 Privet Dive, Little Whinging, Surrey _

She turned the envelope over and looked at the wax seal. It seemed to be some sort of symbol with an eagle, badger, lion, and snake. Rose turned to look at Harry who was appeared to a bit bewildered. She turned to look at the man who stood before him. He seemed to be about the same age as Aunt Petunia, maybe younger. Yet his features were prematurely aged by something other than time.

"How do we know you're not tricking us," Rose asked suspiciously. Snape raised an eyebrow at the girl. Harry gave his sister a look before saying:

"Yeah, do some magic," With that Snape pulled out a long slender stick. He pointed it at their small closet. With a flick, the closet went up in flames. Harry and Rose gasped in shock.

"Can you do that to Dudley?" Rose asked as a large smile appeared on her face. Snape smirked at the comment. He flicked his wand again and the closet returned to its previous condition.

"So we're magical and we're going to a magical school?" Harry asked. Snape impatiently nodded his head.

"Where are we going to get these things?" Rose asked. She had open the letter and found the list of supplies.

"From Diagon Alley," He replied. He pulled out a sheet of parchment that contained directions to the wizarding market. He handed it to Harry.

"But, sir, we don't have any money," Harry told the man. Snape pulled out another thing from his suit pocket. A key.

"This will allow you to access your trust fund vault in Gringotts, the wizarding bank," He said and gave the key to Rose. "You will go to Diagon Alley, and then to Gringotts, withdraw money, and purchases your supplies. Along with your supply list are your tickets to Hogwarts Express. It leaves at Kings Cross on September first. Be there before eleven in the morning." With that Snape had said everything he needed to say, and departed the room, without saying goodbye.

Rose jumped to her feet to follow him, but Uncle Vernon was on the underside of the door. He slammed it shut right in her face. Rose heard the dead bolts turning and he locked the door again. She turned to look at her brother. He was rereading letter.

"Harry," Rose said, drawing his attention. Striking green eyes met another pair of striking green eyes. "How are we going to get to London for our supplies?"

"I have no idea Rosie," Harry replied. He looked at the map that Snape had given to him. "Maybe we can get a cab?"

"Yes with the overflowing mountain of money that we keep hidden beneath the floorboards," Rose responded.

"Haha, you're a riot," Harry said with a roll of his eyes. They sat down together on the floor, staring at papers in front of them. Suddenly they looked up at each other.

"Mrs. Figgs!" They exclaimed at the same time.

"If we ask nicely she might be able to take us," Harry stated, as he got up. He pulled out a small book bag that Dudley had thrown away and put their papers and key inside of it. They put on their only pair of trainers before Rose went and pulled out a hair pin. She turned to the door and began to fiddle with the multiple locks on the door. A few minutes past before a multiple clicks could be heard.

"Yeah, we should leave now," Rose said with a smirk, and opened the door. Harry gave her a huge grin before following her out of the room. They gently closed the door and silently made their way downstairs.

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were watching television in the living room. Their backs were faced to them. Dudley must be in his room. Trying their hardest to remain quiet and quick as they left through the front door. Once out of the house, the twins made a running dash to Mrs. Figgs house. Mrs. Figgs lived down the street. She was one of the few people that were kind to the two. Aunt Petunia often dumped them there when the Dursleys were going out somewhere.

"Mrs. Figgs! Mrs. Figgs!" The two green eyed children yelled as they banged on the old lady's door. Mrs. Figgs took her sweet time answering the door. Her kind eyes brighten when she saw them.

"Children, a pleasure to see you well, would you like some cake?" She greeted the two.

"No, thank you, Mrs. Figgs," Harry quickly said.

"We wanted to ask if you could take us supply shopping in London," Rose added in equally as quickly. She hoped that if she spoke fast enough Mrs. Figgs wouldn't question her request.

"Oh I would love to," She replied with a kind smile. She was rewarded by two large grins and hugs from each side of her.

"Thank you Mrs. Figgs!" The twins said. After Mrs. Figgs had put on her coat, and hat, and changed her shoes, oh and gotten her purse, and they car keys (she had nearly forgotten those), the trio were off in the car on their way to London!

* * *

**Please Review with your opinions! If I get enough positive comments I'll upload the next chapter right away but if not I'll wait a week. I've already have the first five chapters written. **

**Thanks!**


	2. Wands and Goblins

***Disclaimer* I do not own Harry Potter. There are also small pieces that are directly from the Philosopher's Stone which I do not own. Enjoy! ****J**

Chapter 2: Wands and Goblins

An hour later, they had arrived at London. Mrs. Figgs looked at her rear view mirror to look at the kids. They had fallen asleep. Harry had his head leaning against the window with Rose lying on his lap. They looked precious, well; at least Mrs. Figgs thought so. She decided to do them a favor and drove to the Leaky Cauldron. She sighed as she saw the familiar pub. She remembered coming here as a young child, watching her older sister get her wand. Oh, how she longed to follow her path, yet fate had another plan for her.

"Children, we're here," She said, waking them up. They woke up slowly before peering outside of the car window. The faintest of gasps could be heard as the realized where they were.

"I'll be back by seven, alright dears," Mrs. Figgs told them. That would give those five hours to shop.

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Figgs," Harry said again.

"It's my pleasure," She replied. With that, she left the two in front of the wizard pub.

"How did she know to leave us here?" Rose asked her brother.

"I don't know, probably a lucky coincidence," Harry answered. Rose narrowed her eyes in disbelief. She didn't believe in coincidences, but she'd brush it off for now. The two entered the pub. All at once, everyone was looking at them. Whispering began to occur throughout the tavern. Rose suddenly felt insecure. She looked down at her clothing. She was still wearing the horrid yellow dress that Aunt Petunia once owned along with an oversized hoodie that originally bought for Dudley. Harry was also still dressed in Dudley's oversized clothing. He looked like he was drowning in fabric. Frowning, she pulled the hoodie tightly around her body. How dare they judge her and her brother?

With her head held high and her hand holding her brother's, she led them to the pub's innkeeper Tom. In Professor Snape's directions, he had said to ask Tom to allow them into Diagon Alley.

"Shopping for Hogwarts, eh?" Tom asked when he noticed them.

"Yes, sir," Harry replied. He gave the innkeeper a sheepish smile. Rose simply stared up at him, her expression blank. Tom gave them another look and then gasped.

"Bless my soul! It's Harry and Rose Potter: the Ones-Who-Lived!" Tom exclaimed when he realized who they were. Suddenly the entire pub seemed to have surrounded them. Harry instinctively hid Rose behind him. There were shouting of "Mr. Potter!" and "Ms. Potter!" and "The Ones-Who-Lived!" People tried to touch or grab at them. Fortunately, Tom came in between them.

"Back off, you lot, the poor tots just need to get their Hogwarts things," He barked at them. Slowly and reluctantly everyone returned to their seats. Then, Tom led them to the back of the tavern where they met a brick wall. The twins watched in wonder as he pulled out a slender stick, similar to the one Professor Snape had, and tapped the bricks on the wall. Suddenly the bricks parted, revealing a cobbled street which twisted and turned out of sight.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley," Tom said as he ushered the two through the brick arch way. As he did the arch way closed behind them.

The sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop. Cauldrons – All Sizes – Copper, Brass, Pewter, and Silver – Self-Stirring – Collapsible said a sign hanging over them. '_We need to get some of those,' _Rose thought, remembering their supply list. She watched as Harry turned his head in every direction as they walked up the street, trying to look at everything at once: the shops, the things outside them, the people doing their shopping. A plump woman outside an apothecary's was shaking her head as they passed, saying,

''Dragon liver, sixteen Sickles an ounce, they're mad ...''A low, soft hooting came from a dark shop with a sign saying _Eeylops Owl Emporium_ – Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown and Snowy. Several boys of about Harry's age had their noses pressed against a window with broomsticks in it.

"Look," they heard one of them say, "the new Nimbus Two Thousand – fastest ever –." There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments. Harry had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon.

"Harry, Gringotts!" Rose pulled her brother out of his thoughts with her voice. They had reached a snowy-white building which towered over the other little shops.

"What's that?" Harry asked, pointing to a creature wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold. They walked up the white stone steps towards him. The creature was about a head shorter than Harry. He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and, Harry noticed, very long fingers and feet. He bowed as they walked inside. Now they were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them:

_'Enter, stranger, but take heed Of what awaits the sin of greed, For those who take, but do not earn, Must pay most dearly in their turn, So if you seek beneath our floors A treasure that was never yours, Thief, you have been warned, beware Of finding more than treasure there.'_

"Bit threatening, isn't it?" Rose stated as they entered. A pair of those short creatures bowed them through the silver doors and they were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more of them were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins on brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. Rose and Harry made for the counter.

"Excuse me, sir," Rose said. "We're here to get money." The creature peered over at them.

"Do you have a key to the vault?" It asked. Harry pulled out the iron key from his pack and handed it to the banker.

"Sir, what are you?" Harry asked bluntly. Rose gave him a nudge in the side for that. The creature gave them a toothy smile.

"I am a goblin, Mr. Potter," the goblin said. "We run the wizarding bank." After examining the key, he said: "This seems to be in order. I will have someone take you down to both vaults. Griphook!" A different goblin appeared who took the key from the one behind the desk.

"Follow me," Griphook said. Harry and Rose went along silently. Griphook held the door open for them. The twins, who had expected more marble, were surprised. They were in a narrow stone passage- way lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downwards and there were little railway tracks on the floor. Griphook whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks towards them. They climbed in and were off.

At first they just hurtled through a maze of twisting passages. Harry tried to remember, left, right, right, left, middle fork, right, left, but it was impossible. The rattling cart seemed to know its own way, because Griphook wasn't steering. Rose's eyes stung as the cold air rushed past them, but she kept them wide open. Once, Harry thought he saw a burst of fire at the end of a passage and twisted around to see if it was a dragon, but too late – they plunged even deeper, passing an underground lake where huge stalactites and stalagmites grew from the ceiling and floor.

"I never know," Harry called to Rose over the noise of the cart, "what's the difference between a stalagmite and a stalactite?"

"Stalagmites rise from the floor while stalactites rise from the ceiling," Rose called out. Harry smiled at her. She was the only one out of the two of them who actually paid attend in their schooling. Finally the cart stopped at last beside a small door in the passage wall. The twins stumbled out; their legs had fallen asleep during the ride.

Griphook unlocked the door. A lot of green smoke came billowing out, and as it cleared, Harry and Rose gasped. Inside were mounds of gold coins. Columns of silver. Heaps of little bronze coins. All theirs – it was incredible. The Dursleys couldn't have known about this or they'd have had it from him faster than blinking. How often had they complained how much the twins had cost them to keep? And all the time there had been a small fortune belonging to them, buried deep under London. Rose helped Harry pile some of it into their book bag.

"The gold ones are Galleons," Griphook explained. "Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle. Simple." Rose rolled her eyes. That wasn't very simply at all and she could already see Harry looking very confused. Once they were done, they followed Griphook out of the vault and to the cart. The ride back was pretty much the same, and they made their way out of the back. The twin sat outside on the marble steps.

"According to this we need to get our robes and books along with other miscellaneous," Rose said as she referred to their supply list.

"I think I say a robes shop earlier, over there," Harry told her as he pointed in its direction. Rose gave him a huge smile.

"Brilliant!" Rose stated. "From there someone must know where the book shop is." The two stood up and made their way to _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions._ Inside of the shop, a plump lady created them.

"Another two for Hogwarts?" She asked. They both nodded their head.

"Could we also get extra sets of robes for casual occasions," Rose added in quickly.

"Of course dear," The lady replied. A notepad and pencil levitated and began to right things done. "Any colors in particular?"

"Anything that suits us," Rose told her. She ushered the two onto podiums as measuring tapes began to wrap around them measuring every part of them. Another boy was there. He was about the same age as them with platinum blond hair, steel grey eyes, and fair skin.

"Hullo," the boy said. "Hogwarts too?" His blue eyes went to stare at Rose, whose blood red locks curled wonderfully around her face. She must have been the prettiest girl he had ever seen. Even prettier than his mum. Unfortunately, Harry was the one to answer him.

"Yes," Harry said.

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," said the boy. He had a bored, drawling voice. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first-years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow." The boy reminded Harry of Dudley.

"That doesn't seem like a very nice thing to do to one's father," Rose piped in. The boy blushed with embarrassment.

"So what houses do you think you'll be in? I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been – imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" The boy asked, wanting to change the subject. He received two confused faces as a responds. "You must know of the houses. You aren't _muggleborn_s are you?" He said that word with disgust in his voice.

"No we're not," Harry replied sternly, not pleased with the tone of voice the boy had chosen.

"Both our parents were wizards, but they died when we were young. So we grew up with muggles," Rose quickly said. The blond boy nodded his head in understanding with sympathy in his face.

"Must have been of awful," He commented. The twins nodded their heads in agreement. It was.

"All done, dear," The owner of the shop said to the blond boy as she handed him a bundle. Immediately there was a tapping on the shop's wind. A fair lady with straight long blond her stood there, waving at her son.

"That's my mum," the boy said as he was about to leave. "Name's Malfoy, by the way. Draco Malfoy. See you at Hogwarts." With that he had left to join his mother. Rose stared after them longingly. She wondered what it would be like to have her own mother.

"You two are also done," The lady said as she handed each other them large bundles. She watched as the two tiny eleven year olds struggled with their package before giving them a small paper bag. "It has an undetectable extension charm so you can put as much as you want in it without having to lift a pound." As she explained she helped them put their bundles into the bag.

"Thank you," Harry said as he accepted the paper bag.

"Ma'am, do you happen to know where we could get our books?" Rose said. The lady happily pointed to the store across from them, called _Flourish and Blotts._ After they thanked the lady one more time, they left to the book shop.

The store clerk was kind enough to retrieve all of their required books, and they quickly purchased them. Rose kept them behind as she bought more books. They mostly dealt with the history of the wizarding world and customs like _Hogwarts, A History, Great Wizards of the Twentieth Century, _and _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts. _

"What?" Rose said as she noticed the look her brother was giving her. "We're new to this world; we should at least learn something from it before we're expected to become a part of it."

"Whatever," Harry replied as she purchased her books. After the book shop, they went on and got the rest of their supplies. The only thing left was a pet and wand for each of them. Harry had gone off to _Eeylops Owl Emporium_, saying that he saw one through the display window that he wanted. Rose, who had no intention of getting an owl, went off to Magical Menageries.

She entered the shop, staring with wonder at all of the animals. She went instantly to the feline section. There were multiple ones but most of them seemed old. Rose wanted a kitten. And then she found one. It was a tiny cat, with dark black hair and large startling lime green eyes. Rose smiled at the cat. It reminded her of her brother.

After purchasing the cat along with all of its necessities, Rose met her brother outside. Harry stood there waiting for her with a large golden cage that contained a lovely snowy white owl.

"What her name?" Rose asked him.

"I don't know yet," Harry replied. "How about his?" He pointed to her kitten that was already fast asleep in its carrier. Rose shrugged with her shoulders. Holding each other's hands while their other hands held their pet's carriers (their paper bag was inside of the book bag), the two siblings walked down the street towards a shop called _Ollivander's Wand Shop. _

"This is it isn't," Harry said. Rose smiled at him and gave him a squeeze of the hand. Together they entered.

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice. Harry and Rose jumped, dropping their pet carrier. Both the cat and owl hissed at their new owners. An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.

"Hello," said Harry awkwardly.

"Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Rose and Harry Potter." It wasn't a question. "You both have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work. You resemble her very much, Ms. Potter." Rose smiled at that. It was one of the first and few things she had ever heard about her mother. Mr. Ollivander moved closer to Harry. Harry wished he would blink. Those silvery eyes were a bit creepy. "Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it – it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."

"And that's where ..." Mr. Ollivander touched the lightning scar on Harry's forehead with a long, white finger. "I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," he said softly. "Thirteen and a half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands ... Well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do ..."

"What do you mean the wand that did that?" Rose asked as she narrowed her eyes at the old man. He gave her an unsettling smile.

"The wand that belonged to the wizard who killed your parents ten years old," Mr. Ollivander replied bluntly.

"What?" Both Harry and Rose said at the same time. "But they died in a car crash!" At that Mr. Ollivander, frowned. He suddenly became very sober.

"Your parents were killed by a dark wizard, known as You-Know-Who, one that had been corrupted by power. He sought to kill them because they fought against them. After he had killed them, he went to go kill you Mr. Potter," Mr. Ollivander explained, his eyes centered on Harry. "But when he casted the killing curse on you, it seemed to have bounced off, killing him in the process, and leaving you with that scar." The twins stayed silent. Their green eyes were wide with shock.

"Well, now – Mr. Potter. Let me see." He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"

"Er – well, I'm right-handed,' said Harry.

"Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured Harry from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. As he measured, he said,

"Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand." Harry suddenly realized that the tape measure, which was measuring between his nostrils, was doing this on its own. Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes.

"That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Mr. Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave." Harry took the wand and (feeling foolish) waved it around a bit, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of his hand almost at once. At this point, they spent the next half hour with Mr. Ollivander trying to find the wand for Harry. Rose who had grown tired, went and sat down on a small chair that sat at the corner of the room.

"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere – I wonder, now – yes, why not – unusual combination – holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple." Mr. Ollivander handed Harry this wand. Rose watched as he waves it and gold and red sparks came out like fireworks. Rose gave a brilliant smile at it. Looks like her brother had found his wand.

"Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well ... how curious ... how very curious ..." He put Harry's wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering, "Curious ... curious ..."

"Sorry," said Harry, "but what's curious?" Mr. Ollivander fixed Harry with his pale stare.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather – just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother – why, its brother gave you that scar.'' Harry swallowed.

''Yes, thirteen and a half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember ... I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter ... After all, You-Know-Who did great things – terrible, yes, but great.''

Rose rolled her eyes. She was growing weary of this talk, and was not pleased with how uncomfortable it was making her brother.

"Mr. Ollivander, is it my turn yet?" Rose asked politely, hoping to stop him from making another speech. The wand maker smile, nodding his hand. Rose stood up as the tape measure began to circulate around her. Harry quickly to her seat, with his wand box on his lap.

"Which is your wand hand?" He asked her.

"Same as my brother's," She responded. Mr. Ollivander came back with a wand case.

"Ten inches, unicorn hair, oak, nice and springy," He said as he hand her the wand. She flicked the wand and suddenly a plant pot shattered, scattering soil across the floor.

"Sorry!" Rose squeaked as she saw the mess she had made. Mr. Ollivander quickly took the wand away from her.

"No worries, Ms. Potter, you're like your brother: a tricky customer," He said before he went off to get more wands. It was Harry's turn now to watch for half an hour as his sister went through dozens of wands. Finally, Ollivander came back with a pristine black box.

"Twelve inches, dragon heart string, ebony wood, reasonable supple," He said as he opened the case and pulled out an inky black wand. Rose accepted it gratefully and waved it. Brilliant silver sparks erupted from the tip of the wand like glitter falling through the sky. Rose turned to her brother as their exchanged large grins.

"Interesting, Ms. Potter," Ollivander mumbled as he returned the wand back into its case and wrapped it in brown paper. "This wand is especially talented at curses and hexes of all sorts." He handed the box to her. "Be very careful with it."

Rose was more than happy to leave the wand shop with her brother. She had heard enough of the old man's rattling. They two found themselves getting ice cream at _Florean and Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor_. Harry got chocolate raspberry with chopped nuts while Rose got chocolate peanut butter with chopped strawberries.

"You think there something we can do about your eye sight?" Rose asked as she picked the strawberries off and ate them separately.

"What do you mean?" Harry responded as he licked his ice cream.

"Well in this entire world of magic there must be something to do about those horrid glasses of yours," She referred to the ones that were barely held together by tape. Harry shrugged in response, but ten minutes later he found himself inside Madam Primpernelle's Beautifying Potions. Rose was talking with the shop owner about getting a potion for his eyes.

Rose came back with multiple potion bottles in her hands. She handed one of them to Harry.

"What are all the rest for?" Harry asked.

"Something to make me more beautiful," Rose replied.

"But you're already beautiful," Harry replied as if it was obvious. This seemed to be the right thing to say because Rose gave him a huge smile and a kiss on the cheek. Yet she still bought the potions.

To please Harry, Rose let them go to the quidditch shop he they had seen earlier. Harry seemed amazed by this wizarding sport after he had the store clerk explain it to them. Rose, who was listening to them, was interested as well, but wouldn't admit it to her brother. They purchased multiple books about the sport, and got a couple of practice snitches that would return to them when called.

"This is so cool!" Harry commented as he threw the snitch up in the air. He gave the golden ball a second to expose its glittering wings before quickly grabbing it. Rose smiled at him; it was nice seeing her brother happy. She had given him his potion before they entered the quidditch shop which fixed his vision. The broken old pair of rounded eye glasses had found its new home inside of a garbage bin.

"What time is it?" Rose asked. Harry pointed to a large clock that was hung over a store.

"Quarter to six," Harry answered. They then decided to go get dinner. They went to a pizzeria and ate so much pizza. They left the restaurant feeling comfortably full, sometime that had never happened with the Dursleys.

"Harry," Rose said, an idea bubbling to her head.

"Yes," He replied. Harry looked at his sister. Her eyes seemed to be flashing with some sort of an idea.

"Why don't we just stay in London?" Rose asked.

"What? What do you mean?" Harry wondered, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Well, we're gonna need to get back to London to go to Kings Cross," Rose explained. "And I don't think Uncle Vernon would be up to take us there early in the morning, and we have a lot of money, more than we've ever had in our lives! We could stay in the inn inside of the Leaky Cauldron, and buy what we need from Diagon Alley. And I bet you don't have anything worth missing back in Privet Drive, because I don't."

"I love it!" Harry replied with a huge smile. He wanted any excuse not to return to the Dursley. "We should just call Mrs. Figgs and tell her so she doesn't have to drive all the way back here." Rose nodded in understanding, but the grin that had adorned her face refused to wipe off.

They went back inside of the Leaky Cauldron, and we lucky enough to find a phonebooth that accepted Knuts. After a quick call to Mrs. Figgs and the Dursley (who were more than happy to have them gone until next summer), the two went to Tom, who was more than happy to provide them rooms. Rose and Harry quickly ran up the stairs to the inn part of the pub. They opened their room door with the key that Tom had given them. The room had a very medieval style with two large four poster beds.

"Our lives are gonna be different now," Harry stated as he sat down on one of the beds.

"Forever," Rose added as she sat down next to him.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll be posting the next one in either one or two days! Please leave a review! (It makes me upload even quicker!)**


	3. Brooms and Trains

Chapter 3: Brooms and Trains

The next few weeks, the two Potters enjoyed their new lives in the wizarding world. Every day they would go have breakfast at the Leaky Cauldron before going out to Diagon Alley for a bit, getting lunch, and returning to their room. They would play with their pets for a bit. Harry had decided to name his owl Hedwig, after some name he saw while flipping through a book. Rose decided on naming her little black kitten Gwaine, after a knight she had read about while reading the tales of Merlin.

A few hours later they would go back to Diagon Alley, get dinner, some ice cream, and then return to their room again. During the few weeks, Rose had made sure to read all of her school books, including the extra ones she had bought, twice. Harry, found it pointless since they were going to read their textbooks during the school year, refused to read any of the them. So Rose made it her mission to summaries all of the history books and wizard customs books to her brother so that he wouldn't be clueless come September 1st.

The most interesting book that Rose had read was _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts _which had a huge chucked dedicated to You-Know-Who, the man who killed their parents. Through the book they learned all that they could about that night. Rose reread it to Harry, telling him about the Dark Lord's followers, the Death Eaters, and their purpose along with You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Name's real name. Lord Voldemort. After that day, the two siblings decided to not talk about him any further.

"Harry! Harry! Harry!" A few mornings later, Harry found himself being woken by his redheaded sister jumping up and down on top of his bed.

"I'm up, I'm up," Harry growled. He reached out for his glasses only to remember he didn't need them. Old habits die hard.

"Happy Birthday!" Rose yelled. Out of nowhere, she threw confetti in the air. Harry smiled up at her.

"Thanks Rosie. Happy Birthday to you too!" Harry replied as he hugged his sister. They both pulled out colorful bundles for each other. Rose handed Harry a blue package that had golden stars all over it while Harry handed her a white one with daises on it. This would be their first birthday where they could actual buy their own gifts for each other.

"You go first," Rose said. Harry smiled at the package it was the size of a bread box. He ripped open the package and was amazed to see the hilt of a broomstick. He looked at his sister with shock.

"The store clerk put an extension charm on it," Rose said, smiling. Harry continued to pull out the broom from the bundle. It was the newest broomstick, the Nimbus 2000.

"Oh my god!" Harry exclaimed as he grasped the broomstick with happiness. "But the rules!"

"Who cares?" Rose responded. She went to her wardrobe and pulled out a broomstick that was identical to Harry's. "I got one for myself as well. Later today we can go try them out."

"Where?" Harry asked. He hoped she didn't expect them to ride brooms for the first time outside in Diagon Alley.

"Out in a field somewhere, we'll find something," Rose said with a shrug. She returned to her place beside Harry on the bed.

"Okay, open your gift!" Harry said as he shoved the bundle into her hands. Rose quickly ripped the decorative gift paper to reveal an ornament wooden jewelry box. Inside it was lined with silver silk. Sitting in the center was a golden chair that had an emerald pendant, hanging from it. Rose gasped when she saw it. She gently lifted it up with her fingers.

"Harry, its beautiful," She whispered, tears began to weld up in her eyes. She threw her arms around him.

"Glad you like it," Harry said, smiling.

"Like it, I love it!" Rose said. "Can you put it on for me?" Harry nodded his head. Rose gave him the necklace and turned around. Harry lifted up her crimson hair and wrapped the necklace around her neck. She turned around to look at him, slightly touching the emerald pendant that hung above her chest.

"It's enchanted," Harry explained. "If you're ever in trouble, squeeze the pendant, and I'll know." He showed her his wrist which was adorned with a golden band that had an emerald that matched the one in Rose's necklace.

"Thank you," Rose told him. That day, they had the best birthday they had ever had in their entire life. They went to _Florean and Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, _and Mr. Florean was kind enough to make them an ice cream cake for their birthday. It was a small one, enough for just the two of them. Half of it was chocolate raspberry (Harry's favorite) and the other half was chocolate peanut butter (Rose's favorite) with chopped nuts and strawberries on top. Afterwards they went to the quidditch shop where the store clerk they had befriended told them about a field he used to practice in as a child. He was even nice enough to give then a Portkey.

So that day, Rose and Harry taught themselves how to use their new broomsticks and were flying around giving out shrieks of joy. After they became accustomed to flying, they pulled out practice snitches and quaffles. They took turns practicing chaser and seeker positions. Harry mostly focused on catching the snitch while Rose was working on throwing the quaffles through a makeshift goal she created in some trees. When it began to get dark, the two used the Portkey to return to Diagon Alley.

Once back in their rooms in the Leaky Cauldron, the two snuggled in one of the four poster beds. Gwaine laid curled into a little ball, fast asleep at their feet. Rose was reading out loud fairy tales from _The Tales of Beedle the Bard. _

"Rose," Harry asked, drawing her attention.

"Yes." Rose turned to face him.

"Today was the best day ever," Harry told her.

"Defiantly," Rose replied. "But don't worry; we'll have many days like it." With that the two fell asleep, dreaming of flying on broomsticks and eating ice cream.

A month later, Harry and Rose woke up early and prepared their trucks. It wasn't that hard since all they had gotten undetectable extension charms (this charm had become their best friend) on their trucks. After saying goodbye to Tom, the two took a cab to Kings Cross. At the train station, they had gotten a trolley and stacked their trucks and pet carriers onto it. Harry was pushing in through the station since he refused to allow Rose to push it (she kept her hands on the trolley out of stubbornness).

"Where is platform 9 ¾?" Rose wondered as she had her tickets in hand. They both scanned the station for their desired platform but were unable to do so. Giving up, they stopped to rest between platforms nine and ten. At that moment a group of people passed just behind him and he caught a few words of what they were saying.

"– packed with Muggles, of course –'' Harry and Rose swung round. The speaker was a plump woman who was talking to four boys, all with flaming red hair. Each of them was pushing a trunk like their own – and they had an owl. Rose who noticed her brother was about to run towards the group of gingers. She quickly held him back, mouthing the word 'Watch' to him. They stopped and watched the group that stood a few yards away from them.

"Now, what's the platform number?'' said the boys' mother.

''Nine and three-quarters!'' piped a small girl, also red-headed, who was holding her hand. ''Mum, can't I go ...''

''You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right, Percy, you go first.'' What looked like the oldest boy marched towards platforms nine and ten. The twins watched, careful not to blink in case they missed it – but just as the boy reached the divide between the two platforms, a large crowd of tourists came swarming in front of him, and by the time the last rucksack had cleared away, the boy had vanished.

''Fred, you next,'' the plump woman said.

''I'm not Fred, I'm George,'' said the boy. ''Honestly, woman, call yourself our mother? Can't you tell I'm George?''

"Sorry, George, dear.''

''Only joking, I am Fred,'' said the boy, and off he went. His twin called after him to hurry up, and he must have done, because a second later, he had gone – but how had he done it? Now the third brother was walking briskly towards the ticket barrier – he was almost there – and then, quite suddenly, he wasn't anywhere.

Harry and Rose continued to watch as the plump woman ushered her youngest son to go. They watch as he made a running start and ran _through_ the barrier. Then the women and her daughter walked through together.

"I guess that's how we get to platform 9 ¾," Harry said. Together they held onto their trolley and made a running start through the barrier. Rose, who was a bit doubtful, hoped that they didn't get too hurt when they collided with the stone barrier. She closed her eyes and waited for impact, but it never came. When she opened her eyes, they were at Platform 9 ¾.

A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, 11 o'clock. Harry looked behind him and saw a wrought-iron archway where the ticket box had been, with the words Platform Nine and Three- Quarters on it. They had done it. Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every color wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to each other in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks. The first few carriages were already packed with students, some hanging out of the window to talk to their families, some fighting over seats. They pushed their trolley off down the platform in search of an empty seat.

"Found one!" Rose said as she pointed at an empty compartment. Harry went first, taking Hedwig and Gwaine's carriers inside. While he was there, Rose attempted to carry one of their trucks into the train. She nearly dropped it if it wasn't for another pair of hands that helped her.

"Careful there," One of the redhead twins that she had saw earlier said. He began to lift one of the trucks.

"Wouldn't want you to get hurt," the other twin appeared, lifting the other truck. Rose pouted. She could have been to do that too if she had the time.

"Thank you," Rose said as she followed after the ginger twins into the train. They entered their empty compartment. Rose looked around. Gwaine and Hedwig were there with their cages but Harry was not.

"No problem," the twins said at the same time as they set down the trucks. They turned to face Rose.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Rose," Rose greeted them as she shook their hands. They smiled at her.

"It's our pleasure," Fred said.

"We must get going," George said, as they exited the compartment.

"See you at Hogwarts, cutie!" The twins said at the same time with a wave. Then Harry entered the compartment.

"There you are! I was looking for you," Harry said.

"Sorry," Rose replied as she sat down.

"Why are you blushing?" Harry asked her. He sat next to her.

"No reason," She responded quickly. Harry shrugged it off. They looked out of the window to see that the ginger family had gathered to say goodbye to each other.

"I bet no one would notice if they took you home one day," Harry joked. Rose rolled her eyes.

Then the train was off, leaving the station. Rose opened Gwaine's carrier. The little cat jumped out of the cage with so much energy and went to Rose's lap. The door of the compartment slid open and the youngest red- headed boy came in.

''Anyone sitting there?'' he asked, pointing at the seat opposite Harry and Rose. ''Everywhere else is full.'' Harry shook his head and the boy sat down. He glanced at Harry and then looked quickly out of the window, pretending he hadn't looked.

''Hey Ron.'' The twins were back. ''Listen, we're going down the middle of the train – Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there.''

''Right,'' mumbled Ron.

"Hey Rose," Fred greeted her. Harry didn't notice that Fred had also winked at Rose who blushed in return.

"Did we introduce ourselves?" George said. "Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother. See you later, then."

"Bye," said Harry and Ron. The twins slid the compartment door shut behind them.

"Sorry about them," Ron said.

"No problem, I'm Harry by the way," Harry said.

"As in Harry Potter?" Ron gasped. He looked at Rose. "And Rose Potter?" They nodded their heads.

"Do you have the- you know-?" Ron asked with wide eyes. Rose rolled her eyes at the ginger boy, but Harry politely lifted up his bangs, revealing his lightning shaped scar.

''So that's where You-Know-Who –?''

''Yes,'' said Harry quickly. ''But I can't remember it.''

''Nothing?'' said Ron eagerly.

''Well, I remember a lot of green light, but nothing else.''

''Wow,'' said Ron. He sat and stared at Harry and Rose for a few moments, then, as though he had suddenly realized what he was doing, he looked quickly out of the window again. Thankfully, the compartment door slid open again, interrupting the awkward silence.

"Excuse me," A boy with brown hair and a round face said. "I've lost my toad Trevor. Have you seen him?" Both Harry and Ron shook their heads no.

"You should go to the Prefects at the front of the train," said Rose. "They can perform a charm and find your toad." The round faced boy thanked her profusely before quickly leaving the compartment.

"How did you know that?" Ron asked with a gaping mouth.

"It's all in _Hogwarts, A History _," Rose told him. With a shrug, Ron reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a gray fat rat.

''His name's Scabbers and he's useless, he hardly ever wakes up. Percy got an owl from my dad for being made a Prefect, but they couldn't aff– I mean, I got Scabbers instead," Ron said quickly. Suddenly, Gwaine jumped from Rose's lap and went to attack Scabbers. Ron let out a scream, but Rose was quick enough to catch her cat.

"Keep you stupid cat away from Scabbers," Ron said as he held onto his rat tightly.

"Gwaine is not stupid!" Rose replied defensively. "It's obvious that there is something wrong with your ugly rat!" Rose glared at Ron which he returned. Harry was grateful that the compartment door slid open again before the two hot tempered redheads could tear each other apart.

"Anything from the trolley, dearies," An old woman asked. The twins, who had skipped breakfast, looked at the trolley longingly. Harry reached into his bag and pulled out a large sack of galleons.

"Everything!" Harry exclaimed. Rose giggled at her brother's antic. Before she knew it the entire compartment were filled with all kinds of wizarding treats. Ron looked at all of the treats that the Potter twins had acquired.

"You can have some if you want," Harry told him as he took a bite of a pumpkin pastry.

"Really?" Ron's eyes lit up.

"If you put away your rat," Rose said with a smirk. Ron quickly shoved Scabbers back into his coat pocket and picked up a licorice wand. They continued to eat their treats; Rose focused mostly on the chocolate.

They were half way to their destination when a voice in the intercom instructed them to put on their robes. Rose went to the bathroom to change while the boys did so in the compartment. When she returned she found someone else in the compartment. It was a girl her age, sitting beside Ron, with bushy brown hair and teeth that were a bit too big for her mouth. Ron had his rat out again along with his wand.

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow." He waved his wand, but nothing happened. Scabbers stayed grey and fast asleep.

''Are you sure that's a real spell?" said the girl. ''Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard – I've learnt all our set books off by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough – I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?" She directed that question to Rose who had just walked in.

"Rose Potter," She smiled at the girl and shook her hand, and sat down across from her.

"I know all about you, of course – I got a few extra books for background reading, and you're in _Modern Magical History_ and _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts _and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century," Hermione said that rather quickly.

"I'm quick aware," Rose responded, smiling. "I've read those books as well." Hermione's eyes lit up as she finally found someone who had read as much as she had. They launched into a discussion about their school books. Ron, who seemed a bit put off by Hermione, was more than happy to talk about quidditch with Harry.

Suddenly their compartment door opened again for about the millionth time during their ride. The blond boy from the robe shop, Draco Malfoy, entered with two large boys on either side of them.

"Is it true?" He asked. "I heard that Harry and Rose Potter are in here?" His eyes went wide when he recognized Rose and Harry. "Wait, you're the two from the robe shop."

"Yes, we didn't get a chance to introduce ourselves back then," Rose explained. She smiled up at him. "Please join us." This caused Draco to blush once again. He told the two other boys, Crabbe and Goyle, to return to their compartment and accepted a seat next to Rose.

"I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione was quick to introduce herself and reach out to shake his hand. Draco gave a disgust look, not wanting to touch her. Rose noticed, and gave his a hard nudge in his side. Draco gave Rose a look which she returned with a raised eyebrow. Reluctantly, he shook Hermione's hand.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," He said. Ron gave a slight cough which sounded like he was hiding a snigger. Draco shot him a look.

"Think my name's funny don't you, Weasely?" He said bitterly, his featuring twisting into a sneer.

"Be nice, both of you," Rose commanded with authority in her voice. She shot both pureblooded boys a look. Both looked away from each other in embarrassment. Harry had a look of amusement on his face. He knew how his sister could be like sometimes.

The rest of the train ride went fairly smoothly. Ron and Harry continued to talk quidditch and they actually let Draco, who was also very interested in the sport, join in on the conversation. Hermione and Rose enjoyed talking to each other.

"Rose, how do you get your hair like that?" Hermione asked in a hushed tone. Rose looked at her hair. It came down in thick yet manageable crimson curls. With a smile, Rose stood up onto of the booth chair, stepped over Harry and Draco, and got something from her truck. Once she returned to her seat, she handed Hermione a long potion bottle labeled _Sleekeasy's Hair Potion. _

"Just put a spoon full of that in your shampoo and it makes your hair less frizzy and gives it a nice curl," Rose confessed. Hermione's eyes went wide with wonder as she accepted the potion bottle.

"Thank you!" Hermione said.

"No biggie," said Rose. "Trust me, if you see any girl looking good all the time she's either very high maintenance or she's actually imaginary. If you run out just come to me. I have loads of that stuff."

As they train got closer to Hogwarts, Hermione and Draco returned to their original compartments. Rose sat with Gwaine sound asleep in her arms while Harry fed Hedwig some treats. Ron was fast asleep with his head resting against the window.

A voice echoed through the train:

_'We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train; it will be taken to the school separately.' _

Harry's stomach lurched with nerves and Ron, he saw, looked pale under his freckles. Rose chewed on her bottom lip. They crammed their pockets with the last of the sweets and joined the crowd thronging the corridor. The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way towards the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Rose shivered in the cold night air which caused Harry to bring her closer to him. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students and Rose heard a voice:

"Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here!" A large man was calling out. He must have been at least nine feet tall and twice as wide as a normal mind. They trio followed him and we're led down into small boats. Harry, Rose, Ron, and a boy who introduced himself as Seamus Figgian.

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood. The little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy which hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of under- ground harbor, where they clambered out on to rocks and pebbles.

They reached the castle steps, and the giant man went and knocked on the door three times. It swung open.

* * *

**Please Review! Review! Review! Thanks!**


	4. Hats and Snakes

Chapter 4: Hats and Snakes

A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face.

''The firs'-years, Professor McGonagall,'' said the giant man.

''Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here.'' She pulled the door wide. The Entrance Hall was so big you could have fitted the whole of the Dursleys' house in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble stair- case facing them led to the upper floors. They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. They could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right – the rest of the school must already be here – but Professor McGonagall showed the first-years into a small empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.

''Welcome to Hogwarts,'' said Professor McGonagall. ''The start- of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Rose looked around. Everyone looked nervous expect for her and Harry. She already knew that the sorting involved putting on a hat, and had told her brother earlier. It was funny though to hear Ron go on about how his brothers told them that they would have to fight a troll.

Finally Professor McGonagall returned allowing the first years to enter the Great Hall. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles which were floating in mid-air over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the Hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first-years up there, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver.

Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first-years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. Aunt Petunia wouldn't have let it in the house.

"Maybe she'll pull a rabbit out of it," Harry mumbled to Rose. She stifled a giggle. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth – and the hat began to sing:

'_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, _

_But don't judge on what you see, _

_I'll eat myself if you can find A smarter hat than me._

_ You can keep your bowlers black, _

_Your top hats sleek and tall, _

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat And I can cap them all. _

_There's nothing hidden in your head The Sorting Hat can't see, _

_So try me on and I will tell you Where you ought to be._

_ You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_ Where dwell the brave at heart, _

_Their daring, nerve and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;_

_ You might belong in Hufflepuff Where they are just and loyal, _

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true _

_And unafraid of toil; Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, _

_If you've a ready mind, _

_Where those of wit and learning, _

_Will always find their kind; _

_Or perhaps in Slytherin You'll make your real friends, _

_Those cunning folk use any means To achieve their ends._

_ So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_ And don't get in a flap!_

_ You're in safe hands (though I have none) _

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!'_

The whole Hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again. Harry felt something squeeze his hand. He looked do to see Rose tightly griping his hand. She looked nervous.

"What if we're not put in the same house?" She whispered to him.

"Don't worry," Harry whispered. "Even if we do we can still stay together." He gave her a reassuring smile.

"When I call your name, you will sit on the stool and be sorted," McGonagall announced. She unrolled a long scroll and began. "ABBOTT, HANNAH."

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat. From then, students continued to be sorted. Hermione became a Gryffindor and went to the red and golden table with a huge grin. The round faced boy, Neville Longbottom, got put in Gryffindor as well. Draco went to Slytherin with a smirk on his face.

"POTTER, HARRY." Whispers erupted as people turned to their name unaware that the Boy-Who-Lived was there. Harry looked at Rose. She smiled at him, and give his hand one more squeeze before he went up to the stool. Rose stared up at her brother as the sorting hat was placed on his head. What felt like an eternity later the sorting hat opened its mouth and yelled.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table erupted in wild cheers, the loudest yet. The Weasley twins even started cheering "WE GOT POTTER! WE GOT POTTER!" Harry was quickly ushered to his new house table. He sat between Hermione and Neville with a large smile on his face as everyone began to pat him on the back. However Rose didn't have too long to dwell on the thought.

"POTTER, ROSE." It was her turn now. She made her way to the stool, trying hard not to trip or look like a fool. She felt everyone's stare on her as the sorting hat was placed on her.

'_Well what do we have here,' _The hat whispered in her head. '_You're fairly intelligent young girl yet that doesn't seem to be your main focus. So Ravenclaw is out of the question.' _Rose frowned. What makes this hat think it know her?

_'Because I can see into your head Rose Potter. And I can see that you're fiercely loyal to your brother. You're even willingly to harm those you hurt them. Not Hufflepuff.' _Rose couldn't help but snigger at that. She recalled when she was six and Dudley had first started beating up Harry. She had turned on the oven and told him that he's newest toy was in there. Dudley got a nasty second degree burn up his arm and Rose got a month locked in the cupboard with no food and a strange sense of satisfaction.

'_I see much bravery inside of you,' _The hat continued. '_You would charge into an army if it meant protecting those you love, and I suppose one day you will.' _Rose made a confused face, but quickly wiped it. She noticed that people were starting to whisper about all the expressions she was making.

'_Yet beyond that, I see an ambition stronger than anything else. You're resourceful and quick. You long to be able to show your worth to others. Yes, Slytherin would suit you very well, Ms. Potter. You'll find great friends there.' _With that Sorting Hat opened its mouth and yelled.

"SLYTHERIN!"

There was a silence that filled the Great Hall. Rose Potter was a _Slytherin? _The daughter of James and Lily Potter, basically Gryffindor royalty, was a snake! However the silence was quickly interrupted by the cheering of the Slytherin. They clapped and hooted which gave Rose a big smile as she went to her new house table. Ironically some of the upperclassmen were shouting "WE GOT POTTER! WE GOT POTTER!" at the Gryffindor table.

"Welcome," Draco greeted her as she sat down next to him. Together they watched the rest of the sorting. It ended with Blaise Zabini joining them in the Slytherin table. He came to the table, high fived Draco, and sat on the other side of Rose.

Albus Dumbledore had got to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.

"Welcome!" he said. ''Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered.

"Nutcase," Draco mumbled with a roll of his eyes. Rose sniggered at his comment. She began to fill her plate with food. Mashed potatoes, Shepard's pie, roasted chicken, steamed peas.

"Rose, I think some introductions are in order," A honey blonde girl with brown eyes said drawing Rose's attention away from her food. "We already know each other since we all grew up together, but you don't know us. I'm Daphne Greengrass."

"Pansy Parkinson," The girl sitting next to her said arrogantly.

"Theodore Nott," The boy who sat across from her on Daphne's other said. "But you can call me Theo." Two other introduced themselves as Millicent Bulstrode and Tracey Davis. Crabbe and Goyle, the two goonish boys that followed Draco introduced themselves as well. She already knew who Blaise was.

"Should I introduce myself again," Draco asked her sarcastically with a smirk.

"I'm starting to think you just want to hear you own name again," Rose replied. This caused some laughter to erupt from their group.

On a different table, Harry watched the Slytherin table. His eyes were centered on his sister. Harry was relieved to see that she was smiling and interacting with others. He was worried before because Rose didn't like most people.

"Potatoes, Harry?" Percy, Ron's older brother offered. Harry accepted and slid a few fried pieces of potato onto his plate. After a moment, Harry looked up at the teacher's table. He saw Professor Snape, the man who had brought them their acceptance letter, was talking to a teacher wearing a large turban. However Snape was not looking at that teacher. Harry followed the dark haired teacher's line of vision, and was met with the sight of his sister again. Why was Snape staring at his sister?

Harry looked back at the teacher's table again, but this time his glaze met with the turban wearing teacher's. He winced when he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his scar. He lifted his hand to his forehead.

"Percy, who's the teacher next to Professor Snape?" Harry asked the prefect.

"That's Professor Quirrell, the new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher," he replied. Harry nodded his head. He would have to remember to tell Rose about this.

On a completely different table, Professor Snape sat staring at a certain redheaded girl. The annoyance that was Quirrell was stuttering in his ear, but he was easily ignored. Snape looked at the eleven year old girl whose scarlet curls cascaded lightly down her back with striking green eyes. She looked so much like Lily. Snape wondered about would have happen if Lily had ended up in Slytherin with him twenty years ago. He quickly pushed that thought out of his head. Severus had no time for what ifs. What he knew now is that he would have to protect that small girl for Lily.

Snape turned to look at the Gryffindor table. He sneered as he caught sight of Harry. He looked like a carbon copy of his blasted father. His only saving grace was that he had the same eyes as his sister and mother.

"And this is the Slytherin entrance," A prefect said to the group of first years. He had led them to a slab of damp stone wall. "The password is _stagnum_. Don't forget it because no one will remind you." As soon as he said the password, the stone wall slid away revealing a rectangular door. He opened it and ushered the group of first years in. The Slytherin Common Room was , in Rose's opinion, a regal image. There were multiple clusters couches and armchairs lined in emerald silk and dark wood. The floor was covered in a dark brown carpet that matched the walls which were covered in silver tapestries. In the back of the room was a large fire place where large flames danced beneath a moving painting of Salazar Slytherin. The common room was beneath the lake therefore all the light had a green tint to it. On the left side of the room was a staircase that led to a balcony that had seven doors. The other side of the room was identical to it. The common room was empty so they assumed everyone else were in their rooms.

"Girls dormitories are on the right, boys on the left," the prefect told them. "Rules and other information are on the board over there. Make sure to memorized those." Once he was done speaking, the common room door swung opened. All the first years turn to see Professor Snape enter. He came in with his black robes billowing behind him. The first years quickly parted, giving him a pathway to walk through. He dismissed the prefect, who returned to his dormitory, and turned to face the anxious faces of the newest students.

"You have been all sorted into the House of Slytherin, the house of the clever, resourceful, and determined. Yet regardless of this you all must learn one important thing," Professor Snape said. "You must learn to look after one another and take care of each other against the other three houses because you will soon learn that you can only rely on your fellow snakes, and no one else." Rose frowned. He couldn't be honest, could he? Of course she was going to trust her brother, and Hermione, who was a perfectly good girl. She may not tolerant most, but Rose was not going to cut off her connections to the few that she did.

"Know the rules. Curfew is eight thirty during the week day, and eleven on weekends," Snape said. "Now go to sleep. You'll have a long day tomorrow." With that Snape left as dramatically as he entered.

"Meet me for breakfast, seven-thirty?" Draco whispered quickly to Rose as they parted up their staircases. Rose shot him a nod of her head before she entered her dormitory. The girl's dorms were a round room with silver walls and a cream colored carpet. Five silver colored four poster beds cured around the walls, each one with a truck next to it. Another door, the washroom, was also on the other side of the room. Rose went to the bed that had the truck labeled 'RLP' next to it.

"Gwaine!" Rose exclaimed in excitement as the dark hair kitten jumped into her arms.

"That's an adorable cat," Daphne, whose bed was next to hers said. Rose smiled at her.

"Oi, Potter!" Pansy Parkinson called out.

"What, Parkinson?" Rose replied without even looking up at her. The pug looking girl came up to her with her hands crossed in front of her chest.

"You better stay away from Draco," Pansy said. "He's mine, not yours." Rose raised an eyebrow and turned to look at her.

"I will be friends without whoever I fucking please," Rose sneered at her. Gasps her heard from the other girls in the room. This was not what Pansy wanted to hear. Her face turned red and she stomped back to her bed.

"Good job putting Parkinson in her place," Daphne said with a laugh.

"Thanks." Rose was starting to like the blonde girl.

"She's honestly mental; she thinks that her and Draco are destined to be married," Daphne rolled her eyes. Rose smiled and began to prepare for bed. After being dressed in a sleeping grown and brushing her teeth, Rose snuggled into her bed with Gwaine snoozing at her feet.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	5. Classes and Trolls

Chapter 5: Classes and Trolls

Rose woke up the next morning at the crack of dawn. She was always an early riser unlike her brother who could sleep until noon if he could. She walked over to the only window in their room. It must have enchanted because instead of the bottom of the lake, she could see the sun rise from between two mountains. After watching the sun rise, Rose went to the washroom to shower.

Once dressed in her new Slytherin uniform and robes (she made sure she still wore her birthday necklace), Rose quickly dried her hair with a towel. Since it was still wet, it fell in thin curls down her back. She picked up her messenger bag that had all of her books (she didn't know which classes she would have today). Luckily, her bag has a feather weight charm on it. Rose checked the time on the clock in the room. Seven. Classes would start at eight thirty. Deciding to be kind, she went to each girl's bed and woke them softly, except for Pansy of course.

As the girls rushed to shower and get ready, Rose skipped down the steps to the common room and made herself comfortable in one of the armchairs. She pulled out one of her textbooks and decided to reread them.

"Morning," Draco yawned as he came down the steps of the boy's dormitory half an hour later.

"Sleep well?" Rose asked him as they left the common room.

"I wish! Crabbe and Goyle snore; I could barely sleep," Draco told her. Rose chuckled at that, imagining Draco, Blaise, and Theo using pillows to cover their ears.

"Draco, I wanted to ask why you treated Hermione badly yesterday," Rose asked.

"Because she's a mudblood!" Draco was too quick to respond. Rose recognized that term from one of her magic history books. It was an extremely offensive term used against muggleborns. The word 'racism' came to Rose's mind. She stopped in her tracks which caused Draco to stop.

"Draco, do you want to be my friend?" Rose asked.

"Yes, of course," Draco answered with a grin. It would make his father proud to have befriended a Potter, and he thought Rose was a cool girl.

"Then never _ever _say such a slur in my presence," Rose said with a sneer and walked away from him.

"Wait!" Draco called out for her. He ran after the red head, grabbing her arm. "I promise not to say mu- that word." Rose turned to look at him, and raised an eyebrow.

"Do you also promise to treat Hermione nicely?" Rose asked. Draco hesitated which caused Rose to give him a look.

"Fine," Draco surrendered.

"Great!" Rose responded with a smile. She grabbed Draco's hand (which caused him to blush) and began to lead him up the stairs.

"Um, Rose, the Great Hall is downstairs," Draco reminded her.

"I know," Rose said as she continued.

"Then where are we going?" Draco asked. He didn't get a response, but followed her any way. After multiple staircases later (a few even moved!), Rose and Draco found themselves standing in front of the painting of The Fat Lady.

"Lily?" the painting asked with a tone of surprise.

"No, I'm Rose," She answered with a confused look on her face. "Could you please open, I need to see my brother." The painting swung open without even realizing that they were Slytherin.

"How did you know where the Gryffindor common room was?" Draco asked.

"In a book," Rose rolled her eyes. Did no one besides Hermione bother to read _Hogwarts, A History_?

"What are we doing here?" Draco asked again. He looked obviously uncomfortable about being in the Lion's Den.

"Here for my brother and Hermione," Rose said as if it was obvious.

"Oh, of course, my mistake," Draco replied sarcastically. Rose went up one of the staircases to the dormitory. Draco looked around the common room. It was empty, but he was still afraid someone would wake up and kick him out. He wanted to follow Rose, but decided to stay right next to the exit, just in case.

"Draco?" A voice interrupted his thinking his thinking. It was Hermione, who was coming down from the girl's dormitory. She looked different though. Instead of the bushy brown hair she had yesterday, her hair came down in pretty loose curls and waves.

"Mu-Gr-Hermione," Draco said, remembering his promise.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she walked towards him.

"Rose wanted to get you and Harry for breakfast," Draco responded. Hermione's face lit up at his words. Then Rose hand down from the boy's dormitory dragging a half asleep Harry. His hair was sticking up in odd angles and his eyes were still closed, but he was completely dressed in his Gryffindor robes and had his messenger bag.

"Good morning, Hermione!" Rose greeted the girl. Hermione went and gave Rose a large hug.

"Thank you so much for that hair potion, it really works!" Hermione thanked the red head, who returned it with a smile. The four friends made their way to the Great Hall where breakfast was being served. Now, they had the choice. Gryffindor table or Slytherin table.

"Come on, Draco," Rose said as she followed her brother and Hermione to the red and gold table.

"But we're Slytherins!" He reminded her.

"So?" Rose said and went to sit next to her brother, across from Hermione. Draco looked between the two table. After a moment of hesitation, Draco sighed and went to sit next to Hermione.

As the Great Hall began to fill with students, whispers and gasps could be heard as everyone stared at the two snakes who sat at the lion's table.

"Morning, beautiful," the Weasely twins greeted Rose as they went to sit next to her. Harry and Draco shot the ginger twins a glare.

"Morning, Fred, George," Rose greeted with a blush. They continued to eat their breakfast until the head of houses started to pass out their schedules. When Professor McGonagall reached them, she simply gave Rose and Draco a curious look and a small smile before giving her lions their schedules. Gasps filled the Great Hall, as Professor Snape walked over to the Gryffindor table, and handed Rose and Draco their schedules. He didn't say anything, but gave the two a glare.

When Professor Snape returned to the teacher's table, Dumbledore was smiling.

"Isn't it a wonder, that barely a day had past and their already disregard the house 'feuds'?" the old man said with a twinkle in his eyes. Snape rolled his eyes. The two brats were lucky that one of them was his godson and the other looked the way she did, or he would have yelled at them both and told them to return to their house table.

Rose was looking at her schedule. She was going to have to memorize it since Harry wasn't. They had Potions and then Defense Against the Dark Arts today. Tuesday was Charms and History of Magic. Wednesday was Potions, Herbology, and Astronomy at midnight. Thursday was Charms and Transfigurations, and then double Potions on Friday. She was relieve to see that the Slytherins had most of their classes with the Gryffindor except for Herbology which they had with the Ravenclaws and History of Magic which they had with the Hufflepuffs.

After saying good bye to Fred and George, the four friends made their way down to the Dungeons. They met up with Ron, who had been looking for Harry. He gave Draco and Rose the cold shoulder, but Rose didn't take it as personally (but Draco did). When they entered the potions classroom, Harry and Rose sat together next together in the front while Hermione sat down next to Draco before he could protest. Ron sat next to Neville.

Suddenly the classroom doors swung open and Snape came billowing in. He went to the front of the class room, and began roll call. He stopped when he reached Harry's name.

"Ah, yes," he said softly, Harry Potter. Our new – celebrity." Rose was grateful that he hadn't drawn attention to her game, but she still gave Snape a glare.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion- making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses ... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death – if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." More silence followed this little speech. Rose stared at her professor with wonder, completely taken by his words.

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly, directing it to Harry. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Hermione's hand quickly shot up. Rose looked at her brother who pleaded for help.

"It makes a sleeping potion, so powerful that it's called the Draught of Living Death," Rose answered without missing a step. Snape gave her look and smirked.

"Where would you look if I took you to find a bezoar, Ms. Potter?" Snape asked. Rose frowned. She knew that was an extremely advanced question that they wouldn't learn until second year. What was he trying to prove?

"It's a stone from the inside of the stomach of a goat, sir, and it can save a person from most poisons," Rose replied. Snape frowned.

"What is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?" Snape continued. Now, he was being ridiculous. That's a question you would asked a fifth year!

"They are the same plant that also goes by the name of Aconite," Rose was smirking at this point.

"Well, why aren't you all writing this down?" Snape snapped

"Twenty points to Slytherin for not being a complete idiot," Snape said. He waved his wand, and instructions came on the board. "You may begin." Everyone was about to start, but Snape spoke again. "Oh, and Ms. Potter, next time I would advise you to allow your brother to face his stupidity." A few of the Slytherins sniggered in the background.

"Git," Harry mumbled under his breath. Rose turned around to see who had laughed. Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode. Rose send them a death glare and gave them the middle finger when Snape wasn't looking. Rose turned back around, satisfied with the look of disgust on Pansy's face.

As Harry and Rose continued their potions, Rose made sure that their potion was completely perfect. She knew however that Professor Snape would call them out if he saw that Rose was doing all of the work. So Rose made sure to supervise her brother very well. She knew that Harry was defiantly not an idiot, but he had trouble remembering things and paying attention (probably because of how much Dudley knocked him over the head when they were kids).

"Dice them, don't crush them," She said, anticipating what Harry was going to do with the fluxweed.

"Yeah, sorry," Harry said as he began to dice. "How did you-?"

"You're my brother. I know what you're thinking before you even do it." She said humorously. Together they had made a prefect potion. Looking over to Draco and Hermione, she saw that the two had also made a prefect potion. With a smile, Rose bottled her potion and placed it on Snape's desk.

The rest of the day went on pretty well. Defense Against the Dark Arts was complete rubbish since Quirrell could barely speak without stuttering and his entire classroom smelled like garlic. Afterwards they went to lunch. This time, Rose had persuaded Harry and Hermione to sit with them at the Slytherin table. They did, but refused to sit too close to the snakes. So Harry, Draco, Hermione, and Rose sat on the end of the table.

"Can we sit here?" Came the voice of Blaise Zabini. He and Theodore Nott were standing there next to them.

"Of course," Draco said as his friends seated themselves beside him.

"We thought only lions were allowed to sit with you two," Theo said with a grin on his face. Rose laughed and Draco gave him a playful slap on the shoulder.

"I'm Blaise and this is Theo," Blaise introduced themselves to Hermione and Harry.

"Hermione," She introduced herself to the two boys. Before Harry could introduce himself (which was completely pointless), Daphne came and sat down next to Rose. Along with her came Tracey Davis.

"Well, aren't we having a party," Daphne joked.

"We are know," Rose responded to her friends they sat down. So the group of eight continued their lunch, enjoying each other's company.

Later that evening, Rose found herself with Hermione in the library completing their potions essay. A few moments later Draco and Daphne had joined them.

"Honestly, I told them that they should be here doing their essay!" Hermione said. She was referring to Harry and Ron who had decided they would rather play games of wizarding chess than homework.

"That's because boys are trolls," Daphne said. Draco cleared his throat giving Daphne a look.

"All accept for you Draco," Rose said sarcastically. "You're a dear." Draco rolled his eyes and the group continued their essays. They were all complete by dinnertime.

The rest of the week went smoothly. They went to classes, ate meals, and did homework. Charms was well since Professor Flitwich was a fun teacher. History of Magic was so boring! Rose decided that if there was going to be one class that she would fail, it would be this one. She spent most of the class sleeping or stopping Draco and Blaise from terrorizing the poor Hufflepuffs. Herbology was an quiet class since the Slytherin and Ravenclaws didn't have any quarrels with each other yet still refused to speak to each other. Transfiguration was a mixture of the Slytherins competing with the Gryffindors while Professor McGonagall maintain order and silence.

A week later, they had their flying lessons. Once again the Gryffindors were with the Slytherins. However during the lesson, Neville had fallen off his brown and broke his wrist. Pansy Parkinson took this time to pick up the Remember Ball that Neville had dropped, and make fun of him. One thing led to another, and Harry was caught by Professor McGonagall riding his broomstick when he wasn't allowed to.

Rose waited patiently for her brother to return from McGonagall's office. She was awfully worried about the amount of trouble her brother might get in. Once Harry exited her office, Rose jumped to him.

"You idiot!" Rose said as she hugged him. "How many times do I have to tell you that if you're going to break the rules make sure no one is looking!"

"Don't worry, Rosie, I'm not in trouble." Said Harry. "McGonagall made me Gryffindor Seeker!"

A few weeks later, Halloween came around. They were sitting in Charms class, learning the levitation spell.

"Remember children, it's 'Wingardium Leviosa' and swish and flick!" Professor Flitwich reminded them. The entire class began attempt the charm on a feather. So far, only Rose, Hermione, and Draco were able to do so. Seamus Figgian was able to set his feather on fire, and poor Neville was trying to put it out with his hat.

"Ron, you're saying it wrong! It's Wing- gar-dium Levi-o-sa, make the "gar" nice and long," Hermione told Ron who she was sitting next to. She then preformed the spell once again and the feather levitated up to the sky. By the end of the class, Ron was in a very bad temper.

As they were walking to their next class, Ron was speaking loudly to Seamus Figgian and Dean Thomas.

"It's no wonder no one can stand her," he said to the two Gryffindors. ''She's a nightmare, honestly!" Hermione, who was walking behind him with Rose and Harry, overheard the ginger. Her eyes filled with tears, and she ran away from the group with her hands covering her face.

"Hey! She heard you Ron!" Harry yelled at him as he turned him around.

"So?" Ron said.

"So! You're an arrogant prat who just made a girl cry!" Rose screamed. She was absolutely livid, and wanted to slap Ron. Fortunately, Harry had anticipated her actions and grabbed her hands before she could. Rose then began to yell every swear and curse word she knew at the youngest Weasely boy. Harry quickly clasp his hand shut over her mouth and dragged her way. Before they left, Rose made sure to give Ron the finger whose face was completely red with embarrassment and anger.

Later that evening, Harry sat at the Gryffindor table during the Halloween feast. He scanned the Great Hall for either a head of crimson or chestnut curls. Instead he found a head of straight platinum blond.

"Harry, come quickly," Draco said to the green eyed boy.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked as he followed the boy out of the Great Hall.

"I found Rose and Hermione," he said. They ran to one of the girls' bathroom that was on the first floor. As they did, they passed Professor Quirrell who didn't seem to notice them. When they entered the bathroom, they saw Rose comforting Hermione by the sinks.

"Don't worry about him, love," Rose cooed as she wiped away Hermione's tears.

"Weasely's total git anyway," Draco told her as he and Harry got closer to the two. This seemed to be the right thing to say because Hermione finally smiled.

Suddenly, the bathroom door bursted opened as a giant troll made its way in. Hermione let out a scream, and the troll swung its club in their direction. Luckily, the four first year's jumped out of the way. Harry had to pull Hermione, who seemed frozen with fear.

"Reducto!" Rose said as she pointed her wand at the troll. The spell hit the troll, but didn't injure him. What it did do however was cause the troll to notice her and with his free hand, he picked her up and began to swing her around.

"PUT MY SISTER DOWN!" Harry yelled as he jumped onto the back of the troll. He stuck his wand up its nose which caused the troll to shriek with pain and drop its club. Draco, who saw his chance, pulled out his wand and said:

"Wingardium Leviosa!" He levitated the club up until it was above the troll's head. He canceled the charm and the club dropped hard down on its head. The troll collapsed, dropping Harry and Rose in the process.

"Yuck," Harry said as he tried to wipe the troll snot from his wand. Hermione ran to Rose to help her up.

"I'm fine, don't worry," Rose mumbled as she stood. "That was bloody brilliant though, Draco." Draco smiled. At that point, Professor McGonagall came running in with Quirrell and Snape behind her. They all gasped when they saw the destroyed bathroom and unconscious troll. Quirrell fainted. Snape sidestepped allowing the turban wearing professor to land on the floor with a thud.

"What were you thinking? You could have been killed? Why aren't you in your dorms?" Professor McGonagall shrieked at the four.

"But, Professor we left the Great Hall, looking for Rose and Hermione, before we heard about the troll!" Draco said quickly. McGonagall gave the Slytherin a look, trying to see if he was lying.

"Yeah, Hermione and I were here long before dinner even started," Rose added.

"Please Professor, it wasn't their fault. We honestly didn't even know about the troll," Hermione said. After a moment, Professor McGonagall sighed.

"Fine, ten points to Gryffindor for showing a great deal of bravery," She said. Hermione and Harry grinned at her.

"Ten points to Slytherin for not dying," Snape grumbled at Draco and Rose. Then, they were ushered back to their common rooms by their heads of house. Rose and Draco following after Snape as they went to the dungeons while Harry and Hermione followed McGonagall up the flights of stairs.

A month later, Rose found herself in the Slytherin stands during the first quidditch game of the year. Gryffindor versus Slytherin. She was tied between the two teams. On one hand, she had obvious pride for her house, but on the other her brother was on the Gryffindor team. So Rose had her brother's Gryffindor scarf and her own Slytherin scarf both wrapped loosely around her neck. She cheered on whenever both team scored. To be honest though, Rose was slightly jealous of her brother for getting on the quidditch team before she did, but she knew that Professor Snape would never let her as a first year.

"Aye! Marcus! You're a chaser, not a bloody beater!" Rose yelled at the Slytherin captain as he sent a bludger towards Harry.

"Relax Rose, the professors would never allow any actual harm to occur," Daphne assured her. Rose sat in between her and Draco. They continued to watch the match. Rose's eyes were pinpointed on her brother. She watched as he flew smoothly on his Nimbus 2000. She smirked. She knew it was a good idea to sneak their brooms in with their trucks.

Suddenly, Rose noticed that Harry's broom began to jerk and move without his permission. '_What the-,' _Rose thought.

"Draco, Daphne, look!" Rose nudged the two Slytherins and pointed to her brother. Harry's broom was beginning to vibrate so hard that he could barely hold on. The Weasely twins began to circle beneath him, hoping to catch him if he fell.

"It looks enchanted," Draco commented.

"It's Quirrell!" Daphne exclaimed to the two as the pointed to the teacher's booth. Looking over, Rose saw that it was indeed him. The turban wearing professor lips were moving quickly as he casted the spell on Harry's broom.

Without saying a word, Rose quickly left the Slytherin booth and made her way to the teacher's. She sneaked beneath the bleachers until she saw Quirrell's purple robes. She casted a stinging hex right at him. Quirrell shrieked and jumped to his feet and fell over. Rose couldn't help but smirk when she heard the cracking sound of Quirrell's head hitting one of the bleachers.

As Rose was leaving the teacher's bleachers, her eyes made contact with Snape's dark ones. She could have sworn that she had heard him whisper: "Five points to Slytherin."

When she returned to the Slytherin booth, Rose was just in time to see her brother land on the pitch's ground and spit out the snitch.

* * *

**Please Review**


	6. Mirrors and Stones

**Here we are! The end of their first year! I hope you enjoy it. I'm currently writing their third year and still have to go back and edit the second year chapters.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Mirrors and Stones

Before they knew it, it was Christmas Eve. Nearly everyone had returned home for the holidays. Hermione and Draco had stayed behind at Hogwarts with Harry and Rose. Along with them, Fred and George had stayed despite the fact that Percy and Ron had went back home (probably because Ron was still embarrassed about what he said to Hermione).

They were currently all sitting in the Gryffindor common room together. They had pushed couches and armchairs together to form a small circle around the fireplace. They had also covered the floor with blankets and pillows. Draco, who had grown to become comfortable in the Lion's den, was playing a round of wizard chess with Harry. Hermione was curled up by the fire place reading a book. Now and then she would doze off, but quickly jolt herself awake.

Rose sat between Fred and George on one of the couches. They had purposely chosen the smallest couch that they could find so that they could squish up against Rose. They were telling her stories and tales about their family, friends, anything that would make her laugh.

Later that evening, after a lovely Christmas dinner, everyone was sound asleep. Rose and Draco were sleeping over with the rest of the Gryffindor in the common room. Rose and Harry were curled up against each other. It was the first time in months that the two Potters where able to snuggle up against each other. Rose curled into a tiny ball at her brother's side while he slung a protective arm around her.

The next morning, Rose was the first one awake and was waking everyone up.

"Five more minutes, mum," Fred groaned as Rose shook him.

"I'm not your mum!" Rose said as she gave him one last shake.

"I would hope not," George mumbled. At that point, everyone was awoken and began to rummage through their presents. Harry and Rose were shocked to find a massive pile of gifts for _them! _They only expected to receive gifts from each other.

Rose began to tear through her gifts. Harry had gotten her a silver charm bracelet that had a golden broomstick charm and a charm of a cartoon wizard hat. She had gotten her brother brand new dragon hide quidditch gloves along with a golden plate with his name engraved on it that he could attach to his broom.

She had gotten Draco a golden quidditch theme chess set which he loved. Draco, on the other hand, who must have known what Harry had gotten her, gave her a silver snake charm that had emerald eyes along with a pair of diamond earrings. Regardless to say, both boys got large hugs and kisses on the cheek from her. She did not notice that both Fred and George appeared a bit jealous of the gifts that Draco had given her.

Her next gift was from Hermione, who got her an interesting book about the magic of animagus. In return, Rose gifted her brunette friend a lovely golden locket that was encrusted in rubies. Inside of the locket was a moving picture of her, Hermione, Harry, and Draco. Hermione had nearly fainted when she saw the necklace, and then protested that she couldn't accept such an expensive gift. Rose refused, saying:

"Hermione, it's the first time in my life that I have money to spend, and you can bet that I'll be spending it on my friends!"

Fred and George had gotten her a case of different vials of potions (she couldn't wait to examine them all). It was quite similar to those chocolate boxes where each one was different, but came with a list of what they were. Instead of caramel and nuts, there was a hair color changer and one that could give people spots. Along with it came a note that read:

'_Pour some of this in Ronniekins drink! _

_Love, Gred and Forge 3'_

In return, Rose and Harry got Fred and George each a Nimbus 2000.

"Merlin's left testicle!" Fred exclaimed. He was not expecting to pull out the long broomstick when he opened the small package. Rose had made sure she learned how to perform the extension charm perfectly. George was completely dumbfounded as he stared at the broomstick. He had never held anything this expensive in his entire life.

"Rose, Harry, we can't," He began, but was quickly silence by the look Rose gave him. She refused to have the gifts returned. She knew that Fred and George were wonderful people and wonderful quidditch players. And sometimes good things should happen to good people.

"I insist," She said with a smile.

"But you better knock Marcus Flint off his broomstick next match," Harry joked (which they did). Everyone laughed and smiled and looked so happy that it made Rose's heart ache. She quickly went through the rest of her gifts.

Daphne got her nail polish that changed with her mood (so she could finally tell what the redhead was thinking). Theo got a potions book (how did he know?). Blaise got her a large packet of chocolate cauldrons (her favorites!). The last gift shocked her the most. It was a dark blue handmade sweater that had silver 'R' on it from Mrs. Weasley.

"We told mum about you guys," Fred explained. Both he and George had their own maroon sweaters with their initials. Harry got a golden one with a red 'H' while Hermione got a purple one with a white 'H.' The most surprised out of all of them was Draco, who thought that all of the Weaselys (except for the twins) hated him. He got an emerald sweater with a silver 'D'.

Excited with their new gifts, the group went to lunch dressed in Molly Weasely's handmade sweaters. Afterwards they went to play in the snow where Fred and George enchanted snowballs to fly around a hit people (mostly just the back of Professor Quirrell's turban).

They retuned back to the warmth of the school just in time for dinner. Full and satisfied, every one returned to get a good night's sleep. However, the house elves had cleaned up the after match of their little slumber party, forcing them to return to their dormitories.

Rose laid down back in her bed in the Slytherin girls' dormitories. She pulled up her cover for warmth despite still wearing her new sweater (the dungeons were cold at night). Suddenly she felt a warm sensation against her chest. She was about to brush it off but then the sensation became boiling. With a scream, Rose jumped out of bed and pulled at her necklace. She looked at the emerald that hung at the end and was surprised to see that it was burning hot red!

At that moment, Rose's heart fell from her chest to her stomach.

She ran out of the dormitory like a mad woman, barley giving her the chance to put her shoes on. As soon as she ran out of the common room however, she bumped into her brother.

"Oh my god!" Rose yelled as she hugged Harry tightly. "I thought something terrible had happened to you!" She looked up at him, and was surprised to see his cheeks stained with tears. Her smile flattered and she placed a loving hand on his cheek. He leaned in her warm touch.

"I need to show you something," He said soberly. He then threw a cloak over their shoulder, and suddenly they disappeared. "It's an invisibility cloak. Someone left for my with my gifts this morning, saying it was dad's." Rose wanted to ask more questions but she subdued the urge.

Hand in hand, Rose allowed Harry to lead her through Hogwarts. They finally stopped at an abandoned classroom. Inside of it was an extremely large mirror with a golden lining. There was an inscription in the mirror that read: '_Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi.' ' I show not your face but your heart's desire,' _Rose thought, reading the inscription backward.

She stepped up to the mirror and gasped at what she saw. It was her and Harry, but besides them was a man and woman. The man looked like an older version of Harry but with rectangular glasses and hazel eyes. The woman looked just like an older Rose, but she wasn't. Besides them we rows and rows of people. There was an elderly man with Rose's dimples, and a lady with Harry's knobby knees. Countless of men had the same out of messy wild dark hair as her brother. There was a kind looking old woman with their eyes that was holding hands with a man that had the same deep red curls as her.

Rose recognized them instantly. It was their family.

"What do you see Rosie?" Harry asked, his eyes still glued to the mirror.

"I see me and you, and mum and dad. And I think those people are grandparents and aunts and uncles and cousins," Her voice was barely a whisper. She could feel warm tears slide down her face. Harry wrapped his arm around her, and the two collapsed in front of the mirror. As they did, so did their reflections. There mirror-parents and mirror-family members knelt down beside them and began to comfort them. The two watched longingly. Rose could have sworn she had felt the gentle hand of her mother, but when she turned her head around, nothing was there.

They stayed like that for the rest of the night until, falling asleep in front of the mirror. It wasn't until Rose felt the light of dawn hit her skin, did she startle herself awake. Quickly waking up her Harry, they reluctantly left the classroom. Harry took her back to the dungeons under his Invisibility Cloak before returning to Gryffindor tower.

Rose went and collapsed onto one of the couches. She fell asleep quickly, exhausted from that night. The last things she could recall before falling asleep, were a pair of dark eyes and cold hands as they covered her thin form with a blanket.

A couple of months later, Rose was sitting in the library reading an interesting book. It was still early in the morning, but since breakfast wouldn't start for another half an hour, she decided to read. Her quiet time was quickly interrupted when Harry came running in (earning a scowl from Madam Pince).

"Rosie!" He exclaimed as he ran towards her.

"What's wrong? What are you doing up this early in the morning?" She asked. Looking at her brother, she noticed that there were dark circled beneath his eyes.

"So last night, I was showing Ron and Hermione the cloak," Harry began. The two Gryffindors had made up with Ron a few weeks earlier much to Rose's discomfort. "And then we saw Mrs. Norris, and Mr. Flich came so we started to run! And then we ended up at a locked door, but Hermione opened it up with a charm! Then inside of the room was a three headed dog, and Hermione said that it was guarding a trapdoor! Then we realized that we were on the third floor!" Rose looked with wide eyes at her brother. After a second, she confirmed that he was telling the truth.

"What could he be possibly guarding?" Rose wondered.

"I don't know, but I bet its whatever was in that vault that was broken into before," Harry stated.

"That's brilliant," Rose said. It was true. Earlier in the year they had read about a Gringotts break in. However it was a complete failure since the vault had already been emptied.

"Well, we need to figure out what the dog's guarding," Harry said. Before Rose could protest, her brother ran out of the library anticipating what she was about to say. Rolling her years, Rose went back to the bookshelves as she looked for a book about three headed dogs.

A few weeks later, Rose found herself in the library once again. However this time, Harry, Draco, Hermione, and Ron were with her. They were trying to find a book about a Nicholas Flamel because apparently Hagrid, the groundskeeper, had slipped out his name when Harry, Hermione, and Ron were visiting (interrogating) him.

"I don't understand why he has to be here?" Ron grumbled _again. _He wouldn't stop complaining about why that told Malfoy about this. Draco looked like he was about to either insult or hex the Weasley. Fortunately Rose would give him a good kick in the shin every time he attempted something.

"Urgh, this is hopeless!" Harry groaned as he closed another book. "We're never gonna find out who Nicholas Flame is like this."

"Nonsense, Harry," Hermione said. "There's nothing that a book won't help with."

"I got it!" Draco suddenly exclaimed. He jumped out of his seat and ran out of the library. Without hesitation, Rose ran after him which caused Harry to run after her which cause Hermione to run after him which caused Ron to run after her. They finally stopped when they reached the dungeons. Draco quickly entered the Slytherin common rooms and returned with a card.

"We ran all that way for a bloody chocolate frog's card," Ron groaned.

"Just listen," Draco said as he began to read the card. "_Albus Dumbledore, Currently Headmaster of Hogwarts. Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore particularly famous for his defeat of the Dark Wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon blood and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel._"

"Brilliant!" Rose exclaimed as she hugged the blond boy. At that point, Hermione jumped to her feet and began to run to the Gryffindor Tower. They followed after her.

"Merlin's left nostril! All this running is gonna kill me," Ron mumbled beneath his breath. He could have sworn he heard Rose laugh at his comment.

When they finally reached the Gryffindor common room, Hermione was searching through an extremely large book.

"I got this book for a bit of light reading," Hermione said. They all raised their eyebrows at her. That was a 'bit of light reading?' "Ah! Right here it says that Nicholas Flamel is responsible for creating the Philosopher's Stone. The stone is known for having the ability to turn iron to gold and producing the elixir of life."

"Now who do we know that would want the an elixir of life," Draco said. Suddenly Rose and Harry shared a look with each other.

"Voldemort," They said at the same time. The other three first years winced at the name.

"But, You-Know-Who is gone," Ron said. "Isn't he?" He didn't get a response.

"One of his followers is probably trying to steal it for him," Harry said.

"I bet its Snape," Ron said. Draco and Rose sent him a glare at the same time.

"It's not Snape!" Draco said seriously.

"But at Harry's first quidditch match, I saw Snape casting a spell at Harry's broom," Hermione said. "If it wasn't for Quirrell suddenly falling down, that who knows what would have happened to Harry."

"No! I saw that too, but it was actually Quirrell who was casting the spell," Rose explained. "I was the one who hexed him and made him fall." Everyone gasped.

"You harmed a teacher?" Hermione said, shocked.

"Now it not the time, Hermione," Harry said. "So you're saying it was Quirrell who tried to kill me?"

"Think about it," Draco said. "Remember during Halloween, and we went looking for Rose and Hermione (Ron blushed in embarrassment as he recalled the incident). We had passed right by Quirrell, but he didn't say anything about the troll." This seemed to have silenced the rest of them, but did nothing to calm down their nerves.

Weeks passed and it was time for their final exams. Rose wondered how they were all able to concentrate when they were terrified of Voldemort walking in in the middle of their exams.

It was swelteringly hot, especially in the large classroom where they did their written papers. They had been given special, new quills for the exams, which had been bewitched with an Anti-Cheating spell.

They had practical exams as well. Professor Flitwick called them one by one into his class to see if they could make a pineapple tap dance across a desk. Professor McGonagall watched them turn a mouse into a snuff-box – points were given for how pretty the snuff-box was, but taken away if it had whiskers. Snape made them all nervous, breathing down their necks while they tried to remember how to make a Forgetfulness Potion.

Rose felt oddly comfortable during the exams. Unlike her brother, who wasn't able to sit down and doing one thing for a long period of time, Rose enjoyed doing tests. She did especially well on her potion written exam and Forgetfulness Potion.

However she completely bombed her History of Magic exam. She drew a picture instead of actually writing about the Goblin Revolution of 1487.

Once their exams were done, Rose and Draco were relaxing by the lake. Their peace was quickly interrupted by Harry, Hermione, and Ron, who had returned from visiting Hagrid.

"We need to go to Professor Dumbledore, now!'' Hermione said.

"Why?" Draco asked, a bit upset of having to get up.

"Hagrid told a stranger how to get past Fluffy last night," Harry said.

"Who's Fluffy?" Rose asked.

"The three headed dog!" Ron said. This caused them to get on their feet and run towards the castle. Unfortunately, all they found was an annoyed McGonagall who told them that Professor Dumbledore was at the Ministry of Magic.

That night, Rose and Draco waited in the Common Room. They were completely solemn and it was obvious to everyone that they wished not to be bothered. After a while the common room cleared, and there was a knocking on the door. Quickly, the two snakes went to open the door to find Harry, Hermione, and Ron waiting for them with the Invisibility Cloak.

Soon, the five friends were on their way to the third floor. They pulled off the cloak, and Harry stuffed it in his pocket.

"Wait," Ron said as they stopped in front of the door. "Didn't Hagrid say the only thing that would calm Fluffy was music?"

"Rose can sing," Harry said quickly. Rose gave him a hard nudge in the side. "What? You can!"

"But I'm not singing!" Rose replied.

"Honestly, you people are hopeless," Hermione rolled her eyes. She pulled out a wooden flute. "Failure to prepare is preparing to fail."

"JFK, nice," Rose smirked.

"Who?" Ron asked.

"Come on," Draco flicked his wand and the door opened. Fluffy was wide awake and began barking and growling.

"Hermione!" Rose yelled at the brunette.

"Got it!" Hermione said. Then she started to play the little wooden flute. As soon as she started singing the lullaby, Fluffy eyes drooped close and he fell asleep. This gave them enough time to get to the trap door.

"Lady's first," Ron said sheepishly at Rose. Rolling her eyes, Rose pushed Ron in. He let out a girlish scream that last for a few minutes before he landed. Rose and Draco followed him. Harry was about to go when he turned to Hermione who was still playing.

"Hermione!" He said. She gave him a look that said 'GO!' and pushed him through the trapdoor. As soon as he was gone, Hermione jumped into the trapdoor, playing as she fell. She landed in a something soft.

"Urgh, what is this stuff?" She could hear Ron ask. It was too dark to see anything.

"It must be some sort of plant," Draco replied.

"We must be miles underneath the school," Rose stated. She tried to reach out for her brother but something stopped her.

"Lucky this plant was here," Harry said. As soon as he did, Rose could feel tentacles start to wrap around her. Hermione and Draco must have felt it too because suddenly that darkness was illuminated by Hermione's wand. Draco and Hermione had freed themselves and were leaning against the damp wall.

"That's a Devil's Snare!" Hermione shrieked.

''Oh, I'm so glad we know what it's called, that's a great help,'' snarled Ron, leaning back, trying to stop the plant curling around his neck.

"Shut up, I'm trying to remember how to kill it!" Hermione said. Then Draco's eyes lit up.

"Fire!" He exclaimed.

"But there isn't any wood or matches!" Hermione called out, looking around frantically.

"Hermione! We're wizards! _Incendio!_" Draco yelled. Fire spurted from his wand, hitting the plant. The Devil's Snare quickly released them.

"Bloody brilliant, Draco," Ron grumbled. Draco smiled. That was the first time Ron had used his first name.

"This way!" Harry said, leading them through a corridor. They reached the end of the passageway and saw before them a brilliantly lit chamber, its ceiling arching high above them. It was full of small, jewel-bright birds, fluttering and tumbling all around the room. On the opposite side of the chamber was a heavy, wooden door. Five old broomsticks leaned against the wall.

After using the broomsticks to retrieve a large winged key to open the door, they entered a room with a life sized chess set. Ron and Draco, who were the best out of the five of them at wizarding chess, quickly led them to victory. However their victory caused Ron and Draco to both get knocked out unconscious.

"I'll stay with them," Hermione said. "You two go on!" She ushered the two Potters through door. When they did go through the door they saw just a table with seven differently shaped bottles standing on it in a line.

"This must be Snape's test," Rose said. She eyed the bottles critically. Rose remembered seeing the vials (when they were empty) on her potion professor's desk in the beginning of the year.

They stepped over the threshold and immediately a fire sprang up behind them in the doorway. It wasn't ordinary fire either; it was purple. At the same instant, black flames shot up in the doorway leading onwards. They were trapped.

"Look!" Harry said. He picked up a scroll. The two literally put their heads together as they read it:

_Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind, _

_Two of us will help you, whichever you would find, _

_One among us seven will let you move ahead,_

_ Another will transport the drinker back instead, _

_Two among our number hold only nettle wine, _

_Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line. _

_Choose, unless you wish to stay here for evermore, _

_To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four: _

_First, however slyly the poison tries to hide _

_You will always find some on nettle wine's left side; _

_Second, different are those who stand at either end, _

_But if you would move onwards, neither is your friend; _

_Third, as you see clearly, all are different size, _

_Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides; _

_Fourth, the second left and the second on the right _

_Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight._

"What does this mean?" Harry wondered. Rose frowned. She tried to concentrate on figuring out the riddle, but she was no Hermione. Sighing, she went to the table and began to do what she did best.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked his sister as she started to sniff the insides of the bottles.

"These two are the wines," Rose said. "So then these two must be poison." As she spoke she pushed the four unwanted bottles away. There were three bottles left. A small one, a round one and a middle sized one. She pushed the middle one away. "And that's poison too."

"How do you know what wine smells like?" Harry asked. Rose didn't answer, but gave him the small vial.

"This will get you through the flames, to the stone," Rose said.

"But we're going together," Harry said. Tears started to well up in Rose's eyes.

"There's only enough for one person," She said. Then she hugged her brother tightly. "And you're the Boy-Who-Lived. You're the one with the scar." Tears began to stream down her face.

"Rose, I don't want to do this without you," Harry said. He sniffed as he repressed his tears.

"No, listen," Rose said as she pulled out of the hug. "Whatever you do, don't die. Promise me." Harry looked away, not answering. "Promise me!"

"I promise, Rosie," Harry said. He kissed her cheek, and took the vial from her. "I love you, you know that right?"

"Of course, and I love you more than you could ever imagine," Rose replied. She watched as he drank the from the vial and went through the flames. Stifling a sob, Rose drank from her vial and walked back to the chess room.

"Rose! What happened?" Hermione asked. The girl had Ron resting on her lap since Draco had woken up.

"Where's Harry?" Draco asked. Seeing her tears, he went to hug the redhead.

"He went to face Voldemort," Rose said. "Come on, we need to go find a professor or something." Together the four students (they levitated Ron) went past the trials, levitated each other up the trapdoor, soothed Fluffy again, and went to find Dumbledore.

A day later, Rose sat in the hospital wing besides the sleeping form of her brother. They had reached Dumbledore just in time as he was coming back from the Ministry. Apparently someone (cough, Quirrell) had sent his a fake letter from the Ministry.

Dumbledore was able to stop Quierell and Voldemort. He retrieved Harry and brought him to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey had already treated Ron and Draco, and now her friends were at the end of the year feast.

They had also gotten their results back that day. Hermione was obviously on the top of the class.

Rose would have been right behind her since she did very well in her exams (she got the highest marks in her potions exams). But drawing a picture of a snake eating a goblin had only gotten her a D score. She found that really amusing since a D score was only the second lowest grade.

This allowed Draco to come second in their class with his great scores. Fortunately Harry and Ron's marks were good as well.

"Rosie?" Harry mumbled as he woke up.

"Harry!" Rose exclaimed as she hugged her brother.

"What happened?" He asked as he hugged her back.

"You kept your promise, that's what happened," Rose said, with tears of joy welling up in her eyes. Harry was about to say something else, when Professor Dumbledore entered.

"May I have a word with Mr. Potter?" He asked the redhead girl.

"Of course, Professor," Rose said as she got up. Before she left, she gave Harry a kiss on the forehead.

Before they knew it, Harry and Rose were in the Hogwarts Express, about to leave to London.

"Oi, 'Arry! Rose!" came the gruffy voice of Hagrid. They two turned to face the half giant man.

"Yes, Hagrid?" Harry said.

"I wanted to giv ya two something," He said as he handed them a large photo album. "It belonged to yer parents." They quickly opened it. Inside was a moving image of a pretty redhead in a wedding dress with a dark hair man in a suit.

"Thank you!" Harry and Rose said at the same time and hugged Hagrid. After saying goodbye to him, they entered their compartment. Inside, Ron and Draco were playing a game of exploding snap. Hermione was petting Gwaine, Rose's cat, who was curled on her lap. Fred and George had appeared halfway through the ride to join them.

"What a year," Rose said as she rested her head against Harry's shoulder.

"Yeah," Harry replied. Everyone then looked at the two.

"Is that all you have to say?" Hermione said. They nodded at her.

"You've fought a troll!" Hermione said.

"Made the quidditch team in your first year," Fred said.

"Made friends with two amazing third years," George added, and winked at them.

"Rebelled against an ancient house rivalry," Draco said.

"AND DEFEATED YOU-KNOW-WHO!" Ron was the last to exclaim.

"And all you have to say is," Fred started.

" 'What a year' and 'yeah'?" George finished.

"Yeah," Rose replied. Everyone laughed and continued to enjoy each other's company as the Hogwarts Express returned to Kings Cross.

* * *

**Please review and leave any comments!**


	7. Elves and Flying Cars

Chapter 7: Elves and Flying Cars

Rose Potter was absolutely devastated when Uncle Vernon had come to pick her and Harry up from Kings Cross. They had purposely not sent them a letter informing them of the time and date of the pickup in hopes that they could just sneak off to the Leaky Cauldron again. However they never got the chance since Uncle Vernon and grabbed both Rose and Harry and dragged them to the car.

An hour later and they were back in Privet Drive. From that point on they were thrown back into their former life of servitude for the Dursleys. Every morning, Rose would wake up, mop and dry the floors in the kitchen and living room. Then she would wake up Harry and together they would prepare the Dursleys' large breakfast.

After discreetly stealing a few strips of bacon and toast for her and her brother, Aunt Petunia would throw them outside to work in the garden. Both twins usually enjoyed their time outside since they could be alone and talk to each other. However Aunt Petunia purposely made sure that Harry worked in the front yard while Rose worked in the back yard. This allowed Dudley and his gang of petty bullies to play a good ol' game of throw rocks at Harry. Bonus points if you could hit his head.

Then they would return into the house, and prepare lunch for Dudley and his friends. This would be the most frustrating ordeal in Rose's opinion for a good reason. While her cousin saw Rose as nothing more than his freak of a cousin, his friends did not. So she would spend the time trying to avoid wandering hands while Harry stopped her from poisoning their food.

"_Just a tiny bit of rat poison," _Rose hissed quietly in parseltongue. She didn't even realize she was speaking in the serpent language. Her and Harry were currently scrubbing dishes together. _"Enough to make Rat Face sick!" _She was referring to Piers (he did have rat-like features) who had the audacity to brush his hand up her leg.

"_Even a tiny bit will kill him," _Harry replied, rolling his eyes (he also was unaware of the language they were speaking in). Once again, he was oblivious to what was happening in front of his face. '_Clueless Gryffindors,' _Rose thought and grumbled profanity beneath her breath.

Next came a good solid four hours of scrubbing the house clean. Despite cleaning the house every day, Aunt Petunia still insisted that the house was scrubbed meticulously every day. They were each assigned rooms so that they could never been in the same room alone together during the day (Aunt Petunia believe they would cause some sort of mischief).

When Uncle Vernon returned from work, he would bark at Harry and Rose until they went to the kitchen and started to prepare dinner. As they cooked dinner, the Dursleys took this time to do their favorite pastime. Sitting in front of the telly while they threw insults at the twins.

"Useless brats can't even prepare dinner on time," Uncle Vernon growled, matching the sound of his stomach.

After dinner and cleaning up (again), the twins were sent to their room. The small Spartan bedroom still looked the same as it did since last summer. One pathetic bed in the corner that was shared by both of them along with a worn out wardrobe and old desk. Harry and Rose kept their things in their trucks beneath their bed since they used the wardrobe to store Dudley's old toys. Hedwig's cage sat in the corner of the room parallel to the bed while Gwaine slept in a bundle of old clothing next to her.

Uncle Vernon had also been kind enough to change the locks on their door. This time, they didn't have a key hole on their side of the door (so Rose couldn't pick it).

Now, Rose sat at the same place that she was a year ago: on top of their desk, staring out the window. Something had been troubling her. After weeks on being back on Privet Drive, both Harry and Rose had sent multiple letters to their friends while the Dursley's slept yet no one responded. Rose told herself to relax and not worry about it, but a part of her was starting to think that they had abandon them.

Rose closed her eyes and tried to remember her time at Hogwarts. She recalled waking Daphne up in the morning and laughing at her groans as the blonde struggled out of bed. Draco's tired face as he complained about Crabbe and Goyle's snores on their way to breakfast. The bright smile Hermione would get whenever they invited her along to something despite her protests about having to do homework. Fred and George with their mischievous grins as they grabbed her hands and dragged her away to show her something. Watching her brother soar through the Quidditch pitch, searching for the golden snitch while the stands roared with enthusiasm. Rose even missed the way Ron looked with furrowed eyebrows as he concentrated on his chess match.

"GIRL! GET DOWN NOW!" Uncle Vernon yelled. Rose groaned and turned to her brother.

"Don't worry, Rosie," Harry assured her. He was sitting in bed, writing his Transfiguration essay. "Everything will be fine."

"At least you don't have to pretend to be Uncle Vernon's 'lovely' niece for the whole night," Rose grumbled. The Dursley's were apparently having very important guests over that had to do with their uncle's work. Supposedly Uncle Vernon had heard that their guest's wife, Mrs. Gernings, absolutely adored young girls after having worked as a nurse in an girls-only orphanage. So Rose was forced to get all dressed up, and pretend that she was the grateful orphan who was taken in by her _loving _uncle and aunt.

Rose went down stairs to find Aunt Petunia in the kitchen. The woman was pink curlers in her blonde hair along with a green face mask and white shower robe. In her hand was a shopping bag.

"You will shower, fix that rat's nest you call hair, and get dressed," Aunt Petunia instructed with a sneer. She threw the shopping bag at Rose. Rolling her eyes, Rose made her way to the bathroom.

After showering, Rose knew better than trying to take a comb to her hair. The last time that happened (Aunt Petunia's first and final attempt when she was six), the comb broke and her hair became angry and puff up more. Instead, Rose took a large handful (cough, the whole bottle) of Sleekeasy's Hair Balm and smeared it all over her hair. After a few minutes, Rose's vibrant red hair was now pin straight and flat and a bit dull in color. She sneered at her reflection, but knew that this was what Aunt Petunia wanted.

"Bloody hell," Rose whispered as she pulled out the dress from the shopping bag. It was an obnoxiously bright pink with puffy sleeves and skirt. Frowning, she slipped on the dress and turned back to her reflection. She looked like a short pink marshmallow. Pink was defiantly not her color.

"I'm ready, Aunt Petunia," Rose said as she exited the bathroom. Petunia was preparing a large purple pudding in the kitchen. She was already dressed in a peach colored cocktail dress and had her hair curlers out.

"Finally! Go set the table."

An hour later, Uncle Vernon and Dudley came downstairs dressed in sports coats.

"Oh! Look at my boys, dressed all up!" Aunt Petunia cooed. Uncle Vernon beamed proudly at the woman while Dudley just pulled at his collar.

Soon, their guests arrived. Uncle Vernon ushered Rose and Dudley to answer the door.

"Good day, Mr. and Mrs. Gernings, it's a pleasure to meet you," Rose said in her sweetish voice as she batted her eyelashes. Mrs. Gernings, who was a short brunette lady with kind brown eyes, smiled and looked like she wanted to hug her.

"May I take your coats, sir and madam?" Dudley said, repeating the few lines he had memorized. In the background, Rose could hear Aunt Petunia squeal about her son. Mr. Gernings, who had a hard face and cropped dark hair, said nothing and handed Dudley his coat along with his wife's.

"Welcome to our home!" Uncle Vernon greeted cheerfully as he and Aunt Petunia came up to them. They shook each other's hands.

"Please come in," Aunt Petunia said as she led them to the living room.

"This is my wife, Petunia, my son, Dudley, and my niece, Rose," Vernon introduced as they all sat down.

"What a lovely name for such a pretty girl," Mrs. Gernings complimented in a soft voice. Aunt Petunia tried to hide her discomfort and disapproval. In her opinion, Rose was just as weird looking and disgusting as her sister had been.

"Thank you ma'am," Rose replied politely. She sat next to Dudley with her hands on her lap and her ankles crossed. A year of being with pureblooded Slytherins had left her with a vast knowledge of social etiquette.

"We heard that your parents were no longer with us," Mrs. Gernings continued, her eyes softening at her words. Vernon looked like he was about to respond for her when Mr. Gernings sent him a hard look.

"Yes, they died in a tragic car crash," Rose lied smoothly. She tried to hide the disgust in her eyes. "Fortunately, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were kind enough to bring me into their lovely home and treat me like their own." She turned to smile and her Aunt and Uncle who quickly tried to cover their surprise. They never knew that the girl could lie so well. What else had she lied about to them?

"Oh, that's so sweet!" Mrs. Gernings exclaimed as she reached to hug Rose. Rose allowed her to do so. It felt odd. She had only ever hugged her friends and her brother before. However she let herself to enjoy the woman's motherly touch.

Dinner was an uncomfortable ordeal. At least it was for Rose who wanted to gorge her eyes out if she had to hear Uncle Vernon gush to Mr. Gernings again. Dudley stayed silent, being content with simply stuffing his mouth. Aunt Petunia on the other hand was obviously displeased with the fact that all of her attempts of conversation with Mrs. Gernings had been dismissed. Mrs. Gernings was more interested in Rose which caused the older blonde woman to shimmer in her jealousy. The only good thing about the dinner was the food that Rose was discreetly saving in her napkin for Harry. She quickly hid it in the folds of her dress.

"Dear, where did you say you went to school?" Mrs. Gernings asked. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia's eyes fell on her. However before Rose could construct a believable lie, Dudley answered.

"Rose goes to a school in Scotland with her brother." Dudley answered with his cheeks stuffed with food and grease dripping down his mouth. He quickly realized what he said and covered his mouth. Yet Vernon and Petunia glared at Rose as if it was her fault that Dudley couldn't control himself.

"Brother?" Mrs. Gernings asked, raising a thin eyebrow. Mr. Gernings found himself interested as well.

"Yes, my brother," Rose said with polite tone and smile never wavering. "We both go to a boarding school in Scotland that Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia found for us. Unfortunately he had already made prior arrangements to meet with his friends in London, so he couldn't make it to the dinner."

Her half lie seemed to have settled the mood in the room, and dinner went on. Mrs. Gernings tried to revive the subject of Rose's brother, but the Slytherin girl was successful in changing the subject each time.

Nearly an hour later, they returned to the living room. Aunt Petunia pulled Rose into the kitchen. Petunia opened the fridge and pulled out the large purple pudding she had prepared.

"Listen now," Petunia sneered at Rose. She grabbed the girl's thin arm and squeezed it tightly. There will be a bruise there the next morning. "You will wait here while Vernon and I have talk with the Gernings without your freakishness there to distract them. When I call, you bring the dessert in. Understood?"

"Yes, Aunt Petunia," Rose responded. She tried hard not to roll her eyes. Petunia returned to the living room to her guests. Suddenly Rose started to hear banging from upstairs.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Rose whispered. Her question was quickly as a small creature came tumbling down the stairs. Rose gasped, and recognized it as a House Elf. They served them at Hogwarts. This one was tiny and wrinkly with large lime-green eyes and wore a stained pillow case.

"Mr. and Ms. Potter will not go the Hogwarts!" the elf said. Right after him, Harry came running down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Dobby! Stop!" Harry exclaimed. Rose was at a loss of words. What was going on?!

"You will not go to Hogwarts!" Dobby said firmly. Then he snapped his fingers and levitated the large purple pudding. He moved towards the living room where everyone was. Rose and Harry quickly followed after them.

"Please don't!" Rose cried. But it was too late, and Dobby dropped the pudding on top of one of Mrs. Gernings's head and disappeared. Everyone turned to look at them. Suddenly an owl flew through the window dropping a letter in Harry's hand.

"BACK TO YOUR ROOM!" Uncle Vernon yelled as Aunt Petunia tried to comfort Mrs. Gernings who was covered in pudding.

"They're disturbed! We swear the boy can't control himself!" Petunia repeated as she patted her with the napkin. She only succeeded in staining the dress further.

A week later, Rose's view of the window was now impaired by the steel bars that hung in front of it. They also had a cat door installed so that Aunt Petunia would give them a meal once a day. They were only allowed out of the room for five minutes a day to use the loo.

"Stupid house elf," Rose mumbled beneath her breath. Once they were trapped in the room, Harry told Rose everything that had happened with the house elf, Dobby.

Rose slumped down and looked at her brother. Harry was rereading the letter they had gotten from the Ministry. It read:

_Dear Mr. and Ms. Potter,_

_We have received intelligence that a Hover Charm was used at your place of residence this evening at twelve minutes past nine._

_As you know, underage wizards are not permitted to perform spells outside school, and further spell work on your part may lead to expulsion from said school (Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, 1875, Paragraph C)._

_We would also ask you to remember that any magical activity that risks notice by members of the non-magical community (Muggles) is a serious offense under section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy._

_Enjoy your holidays! Yours sincerely,_

_Mafalda Hopkirk_

_IMPROPER USE OF MAGIC OFFICE_

_Ministry of Magic_

Days passed and the Dursleys were not relenting. They would leave them a bowl of soup and a piece of bread every day. The food that Rose sneaked in from the dinner only lasted for two days. Rose and Harry shared the soup as they divided the bread between Hedwig and Gwaine. That night, Harry was asleep in bed while Rose sat at the desk again. She was too hungry to sleep.

Suddenly, Rose saw the weirdest thing. A flash of red zoomed pasted their window before reappearing. It was Fred and George Weasely! And they were floating outside of her window. Rose rubbed her eyes but when she opened it they were still there.

"Stand back, love," One of them said with a wink. Rose did as she was told, and watched as they put a hook around the iron bars of window and began to drive away to pull it off. That's when she noticed that they were in a car, a flying car!

"Harry! Wake up!" Rose shook her brother.

"What's going on?" Harry grumbled as he woke up.

"We're being saved!" Rose exclaimed. Jumping to their feet, they went to retrieve their trunks and animal carriers. As Rose ushered Gwaine back into his cage, the Weasely boys had succeeded in pulling the iron bars off. It fell with a large bang into Aunt Petunia's flower bushes. While they were driving back to the window, Uncle's Vernon's footsteps and screams were heard.

"Quickly!" Harry said as he handed Hedwig's cage to Ron who was sitting in the backseat. They unlocking of the multiple locks could be heard. Rose handed Harry's their trunks and Gwaine's carrier. Then the door swung open. Without thinking, Rose pushed her brother into the car. As she was about to climb in, she felt Uncle Vernon's large hand grab her ankle.

"GET BACK IN HERE! YOU FREAKS!" He yelled. Ron and Harry struggled to pull Rose into the car.

"GET OFF OF HER!" Fred yelled as he grabbed Rose's hand and tried to pull her in. Rose felt like she was going to be ripped apart. Giving Uncle Vernon one last look, Rose did what she had always wanted to do. With her other leg, she kicked Vernon hard right in the face. He was so surprised by the action that he let go of her. This allowed the boys to pull her into the car easily.

"GEORGE DRIVE!" Ron yelled at his brother as Rose closed the door. Then they quickly zoomed away from Privet Drive.

"Bloody brilliant kick!" Fred told Rose as he gave her a high five. Everyone roared with laughter. Both her and Harry had huge grins on their face. They couldn't believe it! They were finally free!

"Let Hedwig out," Harry said. "She can fly behind us. She hasn't had a chance to stretch her wings for ages."

George handed a hairpin to Rose and, a moment later, Hedwig soared joyfully out of the window to glide alongside them like a ghost.

"So - what's the story, Harry?" said Ron impatiently. "What's been happening?"

They told them all about Dobby, the warning he'd given Harry and the fiasco of the pudding. There was a long, shocked silence when he had finished.

"Very fishy," said Fred finally.

"Definitely dodgy" agreed George. "So he wouldn't even tell you who's supposed to be plotting all this stuff?"

"I don't think he meant any actual harm," Harry said.

Rose saw Fred and George look at each other.

"You don't look convinced," Rose stated.

"Well," said Fred, "put it this way - house-elves have got powerful magic of their own, but they can't usually use it without their master's permission. I reckon old Dobby was sent to stop you coming back to Hogwarts. Someone's idea of a joke. Can you think of anyone at school with a grudge against you?" The three shook their heads.

"Well, whoever owns him will be an old wizarding family, and they'll be rich," said Fred.

"Yeah, Mum's always wishing we had a house-elf to do the ironing," said George. "But all we've got is a lousy old ghoul in the attic and gnomes all over the garden. House-elves come with big old manors and castles and places like that; you wouldn't catch one in our house."

"I'm glad we came to get you, anyway," said Ron. "I was getting really worried when you didn't answer any of my letters. I thought it was Errol's fault at first-"

"Who's Errol?" Harry asked.

"Our owl. He's ancient. It wouldn't be the first time he'd collapsed on a delivery. So then I tried to borrow Hermes -"

"Who?" Rose asked.

"The owl Mum and Dad bought Percy when he was made prefect," said Fred from the front.

"But Percy wouldn't lend him to me," said Ron. "Said he needed him."

"Percy's been acting very oddly this summer," said George, frowning. "And he has been sending a lot of letters and spending a load of time shut up in his room ... I mean, there's only so many times you can polish a prefect badge ..." With that their conversation dissolved. Harry and Ron ended up falling asleep. Rose, who the twins had pulled to sit in between them, fell asleep on Fred's shoulder, much to his delight.

As the light of dawn began to peak over the horizon, Rose woke up. She blushed when she saw the wet spot of drool on Fred's shoulder.

"It's not a problem," Fred assured as he stroked her hair. It was nice and soft. George whistled at them which caused Fred to give him a look. Fortunately, Rose didn't notice because she was busy letting Gwaine out of his cage. The black cat had grown over the year and was no longer a kitten. He stretched and made himself comfortable on Fred's lap.

"He likes you," Rose said. George had to stifle a laugh when he saw that Fred's cheeks were now tinted red.

George brought the car lower, and Ron and Harry woke up.

"We're a little way outside the village," said Fred. "Ottery St. Catchpole."

Lower and lower went the flying car. The edge of a brilliant red sun was now gleaming through the trees.

"Touchdown!" said George as, with a slight bump, they hit the ground. They had landed next to a tumbledown garage in a small yard, and Harry and Rose looked out for the first time at Ron's house.

It looked as though it had once been a large stone pigpen, but extra rooms had been added here and there until it was several stories high and so crooked it looked as though it were held up by magic (which it probably was). Four or five chimneys were perched on top of the red roof. A lopsided sign stuck in the ground near the entrance read, 'The Burrow'. Around the front door lay a jumble of rubber boots and a very rusty cauldron. Several fat brown chickens were pecking their way around the yard.

"It's not much," said Ron.

"It's wonderful," Harry and Rose said at the same. They got out of the car.

"Now, we'll go upstairs really quietly," said Fred, "and wait for Mum to call us for breakfast Then, Ron, you come bounding downstairs going, `Mum, look who turned up in the night!' and she'll be all pleased to see Harry and Rose and no one need ever know we flew the car."

"Right," said Ron. "Come on, Harry, I sleep at the at the top-"

Ron had gone a nasty greenish color, his eyes fixed on the house. The other four wheeled around.

Mrs. Weasley was marching across the yard, scattering chickens, and for a short, plump, kind-faced woman, it was remarkable how much she looked like a saber-toothed tiger. Mrs. Weasley came to a halt in front of them, her hands on her hips, staring from one guilty face to the next. She was wearing a flowered apron with a wand sticking out of the pocket.

"So, "she said.

"Morning, Mum," said George, in what he clearly thought was a jaunty, winning voice.

"Have you any idea how worried I've been?" said Mrs. Weasley in a deadly whisper.

"Sorry, Mum, but see, we had to -"

All three of Mrs. Weasley's sons were taller than she was, but they cowered as her rage broke over them.

"Beds empty! No note! Car gone - could have crashed - out of my mind with worry - did you care? - never, as long as I've lived - you wait until your father gets home, we never had trouble like this from Bill or Charlie or Percy -"

"Perfect Percy," muttered Fred.

"YOU COULD DO WITH TAKING A LEAF OUT OF PERCY'S BOOK!" yelled Mrs. Weasley, prodding a finger in Fred's chest. "You could have died, you could have been seen, you could have lost your father his job -"

It seemed to go on for hours. Mrs. Weasley had shouted herself hoarse before she turned on Harry and Rose, who backed away.

"It's a pleasure to see you two," She said calmly. "Come in and have some breakfast, you must be starving." With she led them into the burrow. The kitchen was cramped with pots and pans and other things. Yet a long table with nine chairs ran through the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley quickly sat Rose and Harry down and went to make breakfast. As she did she would send dirty looks to her sons.

"I don't blame you, dear," she assured them, tipping eight or nine sausages onto their plates. "Arthur and I have been worried about you, too. Just last night we were saying we'd come and get you ourselves if you hadn't written back to Ron by Friday. But really," (she was now adding three fried eggs to each of their plates) "flying an illegal car halfway across the country - anyone could have seen you -"

She flicked her wand casually at the dishes in the sink, which began to clean themselves, clinking gently in the background.

"It was cloudy, Mum!" said Fred.

"You keep your mouth closed while you're eating!" Mrs. Weasley snapped.

"They were starving them, Mum!" said George.

"And you!" said Mrs. Weasley, but it was with a slightly softened expression that she started cutting bread and buttering it for them. At that moment there was a diversion in the form of a small, redheaded figure in a long nightdress, who appeared in the kitchen, gave a small squeal, and ran out again.

"Ginny," said Ron in an undertone to Harry and Rose. "My sister. She's been talking about you all summer."

"Yeah, she'll be wanting your autograph, Harry," Fred said with a grin, but he caught his mother's eye.

"Oh really, Fred?" Mrs. Weasley said as she placed her hands on her hips and shot her son a dirty look. "Should I tell them about how you've been going on about Rose since you got off the train?" Fred's entire face went red, and George and Ron laughed beneath their breaths. Harry looked confused and Rose's cheeks were pink.

The rest of the meal was over quickly and everyone returned to their rooms to sleep a bit. Harry shared a room with Ron while Rose shared with Ginny. Fred and George offering the share their room with Rose only to have their mother lecture them for an hour about properness.

Harry and Rose really enjoyed the time they spent with the Weaselys. They lived far enough from muggles that they could take out their brooms and practice quidditch.

Rose was particular fond of Ginny. Although the small ginger girl would go completely mute when around Harry, back in their room Ginny was hilarious. She would make jokes and sarcastic comments about her brothers that would have Rose howling with laughter. They would stay up all night talking, telling each other stories. Ginny told her every funny (embarrassing) story she had about her brothers while Rose told her about her year at Hogwarts.

The best part however was that after their encounter with Dobby, all of their mail started to come back to them. Rose was finally able to talk to Hermione and Draco along with her other friends like Daphne, Theo, and Blaise. Some nights, she would also reread the letters that Dobby had stolen from them. Apparently Harry had snatched it from the elf when Dobby brought it out. Her particular favorite was a funny poem that Fred had sent to her weeks ago.

A few weeks passed before it was time for Harry and Rose's birthday. Mrs. Weasely had baked them a huge chocolate cake. It was one of the most fun birthdays they had even had, and they had gotten so many gifts from all of their friends.

More time passed and they received their supply lists. They were going to travel to Diagon Alley that day by using the floo. But when Mr. Weasely handed them a flowerpot filled with a shimmery green powder, they just stared up at him.

"They've never been through the floo," Ron explained.

"Never?" said Mr. Weasley. "But how did you get to Diagon Alley to buy your school things last year?"

"We drove," said Harry.

"Really?" said Mr. Weasley eagerly. "How exactly -"

"Not now, Arthur," said Mrs. Weasley. "Floo powder's a lot quicker, dear, but goodness me, if you've never used it before -"

"They'll be all right, Mum," said George. "Watch us first."

He took a pinch of glittering powder out of the flowerpot, stepped up to the fire, and threw the powder into the flames.

With a roar, the fire turned emerald green and rose higher than George, who stepped right into it, shouted, "Diagon Alley!" and vanished.

"You must speak clearly, dear," Mrs. Weasley told Harry as Fred dipped his hand into the flowerpot.

"They'll be fine, Molly, don't fuss," said Mr. Weasley, helping himself to Floo powder, too.

"But, dear, if they got lost, how would we ever explain to his aunt and uncle?"

"They wouldn't mind," Rose reassured her with an overly pleasant smile.

"Well ... all right ... Harry, you go first," said Mrs. Weasley. "Now, when you get into the fire, say where you're going

"And keep your elbows tucked in," Ron advised.

"And your eyes shut," said Mrs. Weasley. "The soot -"

"Don't fidget," said Ron. "Or you might well fall out of the wrong fireplace -"

"But don't panic and get out too early; wait until you see Fred and George."

Rose could see that all Harry was looking a bit panicked as he took a pinch of Floo powder and walked to the edge of the fire. He scattered the powder into the flames, and stepped forward; the fire felt like a warm breeze; he opened his mouth and immediately swallowed a lot of hot ash.

"D-Dia-gon Alley," he coughed. And then he was gone. Rose frowned. She something didn't feel right.

"You next, dear," Mrs. Weasley said. Rose took a bit of the powder, threw it into the fire, and stepped in to it.

"Diagon Alley!" Rose said clearly. Suddenly she felt like she was being squeezed through a tiny hole before being thrown out.

"Gotcha ya!" The twins said as they caught Rose.

"Thanks," Rose said. Looking around she saw that standing in the middle of Diagon Alley. "Where's Harry?" The twins gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean?" George asked.

"We thought you were the first to go through," Fred said. Rose frowned. She checked her necklace. It wasn't burning, but it was pulsing with a warmth. She held it up and a direction and the pulse weakened. When she turned it to face a different alleyway, the pulse got stronger. She ran in that direction.

"Rose!" Fred called out as she began to run. She ignored him and continued to run until she reach Knockturn Alley. The emerald pendant grew warmer and began to quickly beat. She had a feeling that Harry was there somewhere. Rose was right because she ended up running into her brother.

"There you are!" Rose said as she hugged him.

"I ended up in Borgin and Burkes," Harry explained. Rose pulled away from his and gave him a smack across the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Harry asked as he rubbed his head.

"For not having the ability to say 'Diagon Alley' properly!" She replied. They then returned to the Weaselys, who were looking for them.

Their first stop was Gringotts. Rose and Harry felt so embarrassed once they visited their vault after visiting the Weasley vault. While their trust fund was a large room overflowing with gold, the Weasley vault was an equally large room with a small pile of Sickles and Knuts.

Because of it Rose demanded that she buy all of Ginny's supplies. Mrs. Weasely obvious protested since she was a proud and stubborn woman, but Rose was a proud and stubborn girl and in the end she had her way. However Mrs. Weasley insisted that she would buy her daughter's wand. Ginny was so excited when she found out that all of her supplies and robes were not second-hand. She couldn't stop thanking Rose and blushing at Harry.

While Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went off with Percy to a different store, they left the rest of the kids to explore and get their supplies. Harry took this opportunity to sneaked off to the quidditch shop and bought two more Nimbus 2000. They planned on placing one beneath Ron and Ginny's beds later that night.

Nearly done, they found themselves in Flourish and Blotts. Somehow, Hermione had appeared and joined them. They had bought all of their books and just needed to get their Defense Against the Dark Arts books.

Unfortunately it seemed like Gilderoy Lockhart was having some sort of photo shoot slash book sighing, and as soon as he had seen the twins he pulled them to him and demanded for them to be a part of the pictures. In the end, Lockhart gave both Harry and Rose a full set of his books. The twins quickly gave it to Fred and George.

"We'll buy our own," Harry said.

"He's a total git," Rose said.

"Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter?" said a voice Rose had no trouble recognizing. They straightened up and found themselves face-to-face with Draco Malfoy, who was wearing his usual sneer. They stared at each other for a few moments before erupting with laughter.

"I've missed you, you loser," Rose said in an endearing tone as she hugged the youngest Malfoy. Hermione hugged him as well. Draco exchanged high fives with Ron and Harry while Fred and George ruffled his usual pristine blond hair. Ginny stood there with wide eyes, completely shocked.

"Who this?" Draco asked, gesturing to Ginny. He looked at the girl. With her red hair and freckles, it was obvious that she was another Weasley. Instead of sneering at her, which was what his father had taught him to do, Draco smiled.

"This is our little sister, Ginny," Ron said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Draco," He should her hand. Rose smiled brightly. Draco had improved so much in just over a year.

"Children where are you?" Came the voice of Mrs. Weasely. With a parting look and a wave, Draco quickly departed. Mrs. And Mr. Weasley finally made her way over to them. "What are you doing? It's too crowded in here, let's go outside."

"Well, well, well - Arthur Weasley."

It was Mr. Malfoy. He stood with his hand on Draco's shoulder. Draco looked very uncomfortable being there.

"Lucius," said Mr. Weasley, nodding coldly.

"Busy time at the Ministry, I hear," said Mr. Malfoy. "All those raids ... I hope they're paying you overtime?"

He reached into Ginny's cauldron and extracted, from amid the glossy Lockhart books a copy of A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration. It was actually brand new since Rose had purchased for her.

"Or have you lowered yourself to begging orphans for money?" Mr. Malfoy drawled. Harry found himself holding Rose back from punching the eldest Malfoy. "Dear me, what's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?"

Mr. Weasley flushed darker than either Ron or Ginny.

"We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy," he said.

"Clearly," said Mr. Malfoy, his pale eyes straying to Hermione. "The company you keep, Weasley ... and I thought your family could sink no lower-"

There was a thud of metal as Ginny's cauldron went flying; Mr. Weasley had thrown himself at Mr. Malfoy, knocking him backward into a bookshelf. Dozens of heavy spell books came thundering down on all their heads; there was a yell of,

"Get him, Dad!" from Fred or George; Mrs. Weasley was shrieking,

"No, Arthur, no!"; the crowd stampeded backward, knocking more shelves over; "Gentlemen, please - please!" cried the assistant, and then, louder than all

"Break it up, there, gents, break it up -"

Rose went quickly to help put Ginny books back into her cauldron.

"I'm so sorry!" Draco said quickly to them before his father noticed. It wasn't until two store clerks pulled them apart did Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasely separated. As he left he threw Ginny's Transfiguration book back at her and beckon to Draco. The platinum blond boy would send them a large package to apologize the next day filled with treats.

Later that night at the burrow, Rose and Harry had to calm down Ginny and Ron who had just discovered their new Nimbus 2000's. They would later show them how to sneak them into Hogwarts without their parents ever knowing.

September 1st arrived faster than anyone expected. Rose found herself sitting with Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Draco in a compartment on their way to Hogwarts. Their trip was rather uneventful (thank god) and they were at the Great Hall without any problems.

Rose and Draco sat at the Slytherin Table with the rest of the second years. Since it was the opening feast, they could not go sit next to her brother and friends and vice versa. Fortunately, Rose rather enjoyed watching the sorting, especially since she wasn't a part of it. She cheered every time they got a new Slytherin. Daphne's sister, Astoria (a small girl with the same honey blonde hair and brown eyes as her sister), joined them as one of the newest first years. Rose had also cheered rather loudly when Ginny was sorted into Gryffindor. The young ginger girl had noticed and sent the older redhead a lovely smile.

"I rather missed all the green and silver," said Rose as she laid in her bed. She was at the Slytherin second year girl's dormitory. Gwaine laid fast asleep at her feet.

"As did I," Daphne said. Once again they had their beds next to each other. All of the girls stayed up that night until midnight, chatting and catching up.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was a bit on the long with about 6,364 words. Please Favorite, Follow, and Review!**


	8. Potions and Bludgers

**Sorry for the wait! This chapter is a bit on the short side because of the length of the last one. **

* * *

Chapter 8: Potions and Bludgers

Classes were becoming quite pleasant. Except for Defensive Against the Dark Arts. Lockhart was a complete idiot! In their first class, he had then take a quiz all about him. Rose (who always read all of her textbooks during the summer) was unfortunately among the few who passed the stupid quiz. Transfiguration was becoming difficult. Thankfully, Rose had annoyed Harry enough to study over the summer so that it wasn't too overwhelming for him. Charms, Herbology, and Astronomy were becoming more challenging as they progressed. Rose once again completely dismissed History of Magic and decided she would draw pictures of snakes fighting a ghost instead of writing the essays for homework.

Now, it was time for Rose's favorite class: Potions. She was possibly one of the few (the only one) who appreciated Professor Snape's teaching style. She found great pleasure in working over a steaming cauldron (although it left her hair feeling very greasy afterwards). Rose was also one of the very few who excelled in the class, both in the writing and practical sense of it. Draco and Harry often said it was probably because Snape was sweet on her which was completely absurd because he wasn't (he was).

"Miss Potter, please stay after class," Snape said as everyone was preparing to leave. Rose looked up surprised. She gave Harry, who was always her potions partner (it was the only way he was going to pass the class), a reassuring look and instructed him to go. Once the class had cleared out, Rose swung her messenger bag over her shoulder and went to Snape.

"Yes, Professor?" She said.

"In my office, Miss Potter," Snape replied as opened the door to the connecting room. Taking a seat behind his desk, Severus watched Rose enter. Like her mother, Rose had put her hair up in a loose bun of vibrant red curls during potions class. She gave him a lovely smile, exposing her familiar dimples, as she same down on the chair in front of his desk. Severus swallowed hard and tried to remind himself (again) to not get distracted by her green eyes.

"Miss Potter, are you aware that you received the highest marks on your potions exam last year," Snape said. Rose nodded her head. "Are you also aware that no one has scored higher than you in over twenty years?" Rose's eyes went wide.

"No, I wasn't Professor," Rose said, a spark of curiosity appeared in her eyes.

"It's rare for a student to excel in the subject of potions in such a young age. Usually, it isn't until fourth year that students become able to fully comprehend the subject." As he spoke, Rose listened attentively.

"Well the last time a student showed such a raw talent for the subject, he was offered the opportunity to become the apprentice of the current Potions Professor," Snape explained. He was talking about himself and recalled the enthusiasm Slughorn had when he offered him the apprenticeship.

"Really?" Rose's green eyes stared in wonder at him. Such pretty eyes…

Severus clenched his teeth.

"Yes, and I hope to offer the same apprenticeship to you," Snape continued. "Should you accept, you'll be taking advance potions classes after dinner three times a week. You'll still have to attend and excel normal classes however next year you will take the class with the older students. At the end of every year, you will be given different exams from everyone else. Should you do well, you will graduate Hogwarts with a degree in Potions. With this degree you will be able to apply for another three year apprenticeship to earn a Master's degree in the subject."

"I would love to, Professor!" Rose exclaimed in excited. Without thinking, she had jumped to her feet and went to hug Snape. Snape froze.

If it was any other student in the entire castle, Snape would have yelled, pushed them away, and taken about a hundred points from their house. However this wasn't any other student. This was Rose _Lily_ Potter. Snape clenched his teeth tightly and meekly patted her back and waited for her to release him.

"You start tomorrow. Seven o'clock sharp; don't be late," He said.

"Thank you, Professor!" Rose yelled as she ran out of the office to her next class. Sighing, Snape sat back down and rubbed his temples.

During lunch, Rose was telling her friends everything.

"That sounds like more detention to me," Ron said.

"Honestly, Ron, can't you be appreciative of Rose's new opportunity?" Hermione said. "This is great, Rose. Imagine it! You'll be a Potions Masters by the age of twenty!"

"Hopefully, you won't go dressing up in all black every day," Draco said with a smirk.

"Or develop a big nose," Harry added. Every laughed at the joke.

"That reminds me," Rose said. "I need to figure out a way to prevent my hair from getting greasy." Everyone thought she was joking and started to laugh again. "No, I'm serious. Every time I preform a potion by hair getting greasy from the fumes."

"That explains Snape's hair," Ron said. Everyone became silent. That did explain a lot.

"_Professor _Snape," Hermione corrected, but Ron just rolled his eyes.

Weeks passed, and Rose found herself suited up in Quidditch clothing and with her broom in hand. She sat next to Draco as they waited for the results of the tryouts. Since the seeker and one of the chasers had graduated last year, the Slytherin Quidditch Team was in desperate search for new ones. In the middle of the tryouts, Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy, had appeared, delivering seven new Nimbus 2001's. It was apparently a gift from the Board of Governors, but Draco knew better.

"Urgh, that's so embarrassing!" Draco complained to Rose. He tossed his head back and covered his face with his hands. "Now, everyone's going to thing I'm trying to bride my way into the team."

"Nonsense, Draco, you're a great seeker and they'll figure that out on their own," Rose assured, not caring that her words of comfort were probably lies.

"We have the results," Marcus Flint announced as he exited the Slytherin Team's locker rooms. Everyone tensed up. "Our newest chaser is Rose Potter." Rose jumped into the air in excitement. "And our new seeker is Draco Malfoy!"

Rose smiled and hugged him. Everyone else who showed up for the tryouts groaned. How the hell did two second years manage to get onto the team? Oh right, Rose was the sister of the Boy-Who-Lived and Draco was a Malfoy.

Before they knew it, it was November and time for the first quidditch match of the year. Unfortunately a week before the entire school had been startled by a horrifying message written in read. It had said. "The chamber of secrets has been open. Enemies of the heir…Beware." Along with the message was a petrified Mrs. Norris. Fortunately a good old quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin had lifted the spirits of the school.

This time, Rose was no longer in the stands but out in the field. Unlike everyone else who accepted the Nimbus 2001 from Mr. Malfoy, Rose had chosen to stay with her Nimbus 2000 which was perfectly fine.

Unlike Marcus Flint and Adrian Pucey, the other two chasers who were being demolished by bludgers, Fred and George Weasely couldn't dare send a bludger towards Rose. This gave her the perfect opportunity to retrieve the quaffle every time Angelina Johnson or Katie Bell dropped it (Marcus had placed a slippery charm on it that effected only Gryffindors) and send it soaring over Oliver Wood's head.

Suddenly, Rose noticed that the bludgers were no longer heading towards any of the chasers. Instead it seemed that both bludgers were flying at Harry at alarming rates. Rose couldn't concentrate on playing the game anymore; she was too focused of the life on her brother. He dipped and twisted around in hopes that the bludgers were go away yet they were relentless. The bludgers didn't even go anywhere near Draco, who had been tailing Harry during the entire game.

Fred and George Weasely were trying their hardest to keep the bludgers away from Harry, but it didn't help that both Slytherin beater were trying their hardest to send the bludgers towards Harry. Having enough of such nonsense, Rose dropped the quaffle, flew over to one of the Slytherin beaters, and yanked the bat from him.

"Hey!" He yelled, but it was too late because Rose had already flown away. She went besides her brother who was besides Draco as they were in the middle of a dive.

"Rose, what are you-" Harry said.

"Shut up!" Rose yelled. A bludger was heading right towards them. Using the beater's bat, she gave one strong swing and set the bludger flying up into the sky.

"Oi! Potter! You're a chaser, not a bloody beater!" Marcus Flint yelled at her. Rose rolled her eyes at the irony, and hit another bludger.

Satisfied with the result, Rose went flying back to the pitch, returning the bat, and was able to score two more times.

"CRACK!" The obnoxiously loud sound echoed through the pitch. Rose turned her head in horror as she saw that the bludger had returned and had knocked her brother off his broomstick. Without thinking, Rose zoomed towards him, making a nosebleed dive. She reached out for him, and… got him by arm!

Holding him only by his forearm, Rose gently set Harry down on the pitch.

"Are you okay?" She asked. Harry winked at her than showed her his hand. He opened it to reveal the snitch. Everyone in the Gryffindor stands cheered. But then Rose smirked as Lee Jordan's voice was heard through the pitch.

"GRYFFINDOR GETS THE SNITCH, but Slytherin still wins by ten points."

The Slytherin stands exploded with cheers.

Both teams quickly brought their broomsticks down. The Slytherins were cheering and the two beaters lifted Rose upon their shoulders. Oliver Wood went to go help Harry. However as Wood went to grip his arm, Harry let out a cry of pain. His arm was broken.

And like that Rose was by his side again, and students and professors flooded the pitch.

"I will murder who ever messed with that bludger, Harry," Rose cooed softly as she patted his face. Harry chuckled.

"It's just a broken arm, relax Rosie," Harry assured. Then something caught his eyes, and Harry appeared very worried.

"Oh, no, no, no, not you," Harry said. Rose looked up and saw what was bothering him. Lockhart was pushing through the crowd trying to get to them.

"Go away!" Rose shrieked as the blond man got close to them.

"Doesn't know what they're saying," said Lockhart loudly to the anxious crowd of Gryffindors pressing around them. "Not to worry, Harry. I'm about to fix your arm."

"No!" said Harry. "I'll keep it like this, thanks."

"GO AWAY!" Rose repeated loudly. There was then a strange clicking sound.

"I don't want a photo of this, Colin," Harry said loudly to a first year Gryffindor. A sandy haired boy ignored his request and continued to talk pictures of them.

"Lie back, Harry," said Lockhart soothingly. "It's a simple charm I've used countless times -"

"DON'T TOUCH HIM," Rose yelled and pulled Harry towards her. Lockhart frowned at her, and tried again to get close to Harry.

"Why can't I just go to the hospital wing?" said Harry through clenched teeth. The pain of his arm was starting to get to him

"Stand back," said Lockhart, who was rolling up his jade-green sleeves.

"No - don't -" said Harry weakly, but Lockhart was twirling his wand and a second later had directed it straight at Harry's arm.

Rose stared in shock as every bone in Harry's arm disappeared.

Fred and George were barely able to hold Rose back as she lunged at Lockhart who looked terrified.

"YOU ARSE! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU DO! WHO WAS THE FUCKING IDIOT THAT GAVE YOU A WAND IN THE FIRST PLACE? DON'T YOU EVER THINK ABOUT EVER GETTING IN A FIVE FEET RADIUS OF MY BROTHER! I WILL RIP YOUR BONES OUT OF YOUR BODY AND THEN WE'LL SEE WHO'S THE BONELESS ONE AFTER THAT, YOU GIT!"

After her little outburst, Rose got seventy points taken away from Slytherin for threating and cursing at a teacher. None of the other Slytherins cared though because it was Lockhart after all and she had already just won a quidditch game for them. Along with that, Rose got a month of detention with Snape (who found the entire situation quite humorous, and had her doing homework for an hour).

To make matters worse, lately Rose had been hearing strange voices while walking through the hallways. At first she thought it was just coming from whispering or muttering students, but she knew better when she found herself in an empty corridor.

"_Kill!Kill!Kill!" _The voice hissed through the hallway. Covering her ears, Rose ran away from the deserted corridor,

The next day, Harry had come to see Rose (with all the bones in his arm, thank merlin). He told her that while he was at the Hospital Wing, Dobby had given him a special visit. Apparently it was because of him that the bludgers attacked Harry: another attempt to get him out of Hogwarts. However, the small elf had let it slip that he was trying to protect him from the Chamber of Secrets.

"I have a feeling that we're going to have to start researching that," Rose commented.

"But, then Dumbledore and McGonagall came in pulling in Colin Creevy," Harry said. Rose gave him a confused look. "The first year who was taking photos of me yesterday." Rose nodded her head. "He was paralyzed, Rose. Dumbledore said that he had seen something through his camera lenses that had paralyzed him. He was a muggleborn, I remember because he told me before."

"I bet it from the chamber," Rose said.

"Whatever it is, we find the heir of Slytherin and put an end to this," Harry said.

"Do we? Do we have to?" Rose groaned.

"Come on, Rose, it's not like Lockhart is gonna do so," Harry said. The two laughed. The idiot blond professor had quickly become the butt of most of their jokes.

"I'm still very worried though," Rose said. "What if one of our friends get hurt? What if the heir comes after Hermione?"

"Then we must put an end to the Chamber of Secrets," Harry said, firmly.

"Alright, Hermione and I will start researching."

"Take my cloak so that you get into the restricted section," Harry said as he quickly transferred the shimmery cloak from his messenger bag to her bag.

* * *

**The chamber has been opened! And obviously Rose and Harry can't stay out of it. Please Review and Enjoy!**


	9. Parselmouthes and Dairies

**So sorry for the long wait. My Office 201o was deactivated so I had to go buy the Office 2013. But now everything is working fine. Thank you everyone who reviewed and enjoyed the story! I just want to let you know that the first year and second year are purposely shorter. The school years will get longer (as in more chapters) when I reached the summer before their third year. **

Chapter 9: Parselmouthes and Diaries

A week later, Rose found herself standing in the Great Hall on a Saturday night. Now, you may be wondering why Rose was there in the first place. The red haired Slytherin would usually be found either in the library, practicing flying at the Quidditch pitch, studying potions with Snape, or with her friends in the Gryffindor Common Room. Instead she was standing along a long podium beside Draco and the rest of the Slytherins at 'Dueling Club' (because even clubs were segregated now).

Her brother and friends had noticed the poster for the new club and dragged her along. Despite how much Rose adored preforming curses and hexes (and how well she preform them) she was not feeling so great this week.

She had barely slept since every night she would be stay up trying to find something about the chamber in the restricted section of the library. Quidditch practice, advanced potions lessons, and homework had taken up all of Rose's free time so she couldn't do her research then. The poor girl would return to her room only to find out that it was nearly dawn and would no longer be able to sleep. Rose had also gotten a head cold from her lack of sleep yet no amount of Pepper-Up potions was helping.

"Why are we here?" Rose sniffled. Her head was throbbing and every one was way too loud.

"Come on, Rose, it's the first Dueling Club in years! We had to be here," Draco said. He had a large smile on his face and looked like he was hopping. Rose just groaned. She turned her attention to Ginny who stood with the other Gryffindors across from them.

Rose was feeling extremely worried about the youngest Weasely. Ginny hadn't spoken with her (besides a 'hello' or 'hi' when they passed each other in the hall). Rose had also heard from Fred and George that ever since Colin got paralyzed, Ginny had been feeling ill and getting nightmares. Rose badly wanted to comfort the girl, but every time she tried to get close to her, Ginny would avoid her.

"Gather round, gather round! Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent!" The ever annoying voice of Lockhart echoed through the room. Rose started groaning again. Lockhart ignored her but many Slytherins (and some Gryffindors) were snickering.

"Now, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little dueling club, to train you all in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions - for full details, see my published works."

"Kill me, now," Rose said underneath her breath. Draco stifled a laugh.

"Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape," said Lockhart, flashing a wide smile. "He tells me he knows a tiny little bit about dueling himself and has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration before we begin. Now, I don't want any of you youngsters to worry - you'll still have your Potions master when I'm through with him, never fear!"

"I hope Snape gives him brain damage. Wait, he already has that," Rose whispered. This time, Draco couldn't hold back his laugh and tried to mask it with a cough.

Lockhart and Snape turned to face each other and bowed; at least, Lockhart did, with much twirling of his hands, whereas Snape jerked his head irritably. Then they raised their wands like swords in front of them.

"As you see, we are holding our wands in the accepted combative position," Lockhart told the silent crowd. "On the count of three, we will cast our first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill, of course."

"If only," Rose said, rolling her eyes.

"One - two - three -"

Both of them swung their wands above their heads and pointed them at their opponent; Snape cried:

"Expelliarmus!" There was a dazzling flash of scarlet light and Lockhart was blasted off his feet: He flew backward off the stage, smashed into the wall, and slid down it to sprawl on the floor.

Every Slytherins began to cheer and clap (Rose was the loudest). Some people from the other houses (who disliked Lockhart just as much) were clapping as well.

Lockhart was getting unsteadily to his feet. His hat had fallen off and his wavy hair was standing on end.

"Well, there you have it!" he said, tottering back onto the platform. "That was a Disarming Charm - as you see, I've lost my wand - ah, thank you, Miss Brown - yes, an excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind my saying so, it was very obvious what you were about to do. If I had wanted to stop you it would have been only too easy - however, I felt it would be instructive to let them see . . ."

Snape was looking murderous. Possibly Lockhart had noticed, because he said, "Enough demonstrating! I think we should have some students come up. Professor Snape why don't you chose one?" Snape glared at him.

"Hm, Mr. Potter! Why don't you come up," Lockhart said. It wasn't a question. Rose watched as her brother reluctantly got onto the podium. Snape scanned his Slytherins (because he wasn't going to choose a Hufflepuff) for someone suitable.

"Potter," Snape barked out. Before Rose could registered what had happened, Snape had pulled her onto the podium in one fluid motion.

Everyone gasped as they saw the two Potter twins face each other.

"Face your partners!" called Lockhart, back on the platform. "And bow!"

Harry and Rose bowed at each. Harry gave her a wink while Rose quickly stuck her tongue out at him.

"Wands at the ready!" shouted Lockhart. "When I count to three, cast your charms to disarm your opponents - only to disarm them - we don't want any accidents - one ... two ... three -"

"Rictusempra!" Harry shouted the tickling charm. The purple spell was heading right towards her, but Rose gracefully avoided it.

"Tarantallegra!" Rose shouted. Harry was much slower than his sister and the next second his legs began to jerk around out of his control in a kind of quickstep. Harry throw another spell which Rose wasn't fast enough to avoid. It fell like someone large had pushed her and she fell backwards.

"Enough!" Snape's voice echoed. Rose felt his large hand on her shoulder as he pulled her up onto her feet.

"Finite Incantatem!" Snape pointed his wand at Harry; Harry's feet stopped dancing.

"I think we better teach you how to block unfriendly spells," said Lockhart, standing flustered in the midst of the hall. He glanced at Snape, whose black eyes glinted, and looked quickly away. As Lockhart was attempting to teach Harry a counter spell (he actually just dropped his wand), Snape spoke to Rose.

"Use this spell," Snape said. He quickly told her the name of the spell and how to wave her wand. Rose sneezed.

"Are you ill, Ms. Potter?" Snape asked. Rose could have sworn she saw some concern in his dark eyes.

"S'okay, just a cold," Rose sniffled and coughed.

"Alright let's begin!" Lockhart shouted. "Three - two - one - go!"

Rose raised her wand and bellowed:

"Serpensortia!"

The end of her wand exploded. Everyone watched (including Rose , who hadn't asked what the spell did) as a long black snake shot out of it, fell heavily onto the floor between them, and raised itself, ready to strike. There were screams as the crowd backed swiftly away, clearing the floor. Rose took a step back, eyes wide, as the snake got closer to Harry.

"Don't move, Potter," said Snape lazily, clearly enjoying the sight of Harry standing motionless, eye to eye with the angry snake. "I'll get rid of it."

"Allow me!" shouted Lockhart. He brandished his wand at the snake and there was a loud bang; the snake, instead of vanishing, flew ten feet into the air and fell back to the floor with a loud smack. Enraged, hissing furiously, it slithered straight toward some Hufflepuff and raised itself again, fangs exposed, poised to strike.

_"Leave him alone!" _Both Harry and Rose hissed at the snake. The snake raised its head, turning to look at Harry then at Rose.

"_Why?" _The snake stuck out its forked tongue. Everyone in the Great Hall remained silent. You could have dropped a pin and it would have made a glass shattering sound.

_"Because you'll hurt him!"_ Harry said.

"_C'mon, and I bet he doesn't taste too good, Puffs are chewy," _Rose joked. Harry laughed. Every one gasped. Then the snake slither away from the boy and went towards Rose. She turned to look at the Hufflepuff, expecting him to look relieved, or puzzled, or even grateful - but certainly not angry and scared.

"What do you think you're playing at?" he shouted, and the twins could say anything, the boy had turned and stormed out of the hall.

Snape stepped forward, waved his wand, and the snake vanished in a small puff of black smoke. Snape, too, was looking at Harry and Rose in an unexpected way: It was a shrewd and calculating look, and Rose didn't like it. She was also aware of an ominous muttering all around the walls. Rose looked around to see everyone whispering and pointing at her and her brother. She suddenly felt like a caged animal at a zoo.

Without thinking, Rose ran out of the room and pulled Harry out with her. She didn't notice that Draco, Hermione, and Ron followed after them. Rose continued to run while holding her brother's hand until they reached an abandoned class room. Their friends quickly came bursting through the door.

"You're Parselmouthes. Why didn't you tell us?" Ron exclaimed as they entered.

"I'm a what?" Both Harry and Rose said at the same time.

"A Parselmouth!" said Draco. "You can talk to snakes!"

"We know," said Harry. "I mean, that's only the second time. We accidentally set a boa constrictor on my cousin Dudley at the zoo once."

"Long story, short it was telling us it had wanted to see Brazil and we sort of set it free without meaning to," Rose continued.

"A boa constrictor told you it wanted to see Brazil?" Ron repeated faintly.

"So?" said Harry. "I bet loads of people here can do it."

"Oh, no they can't," said Hermione. "It's not a very common gift. Harry, this is bad."

"What do you mean?" Rose was getting angry.

"We stopped that snake from taking a bite out of Justin," Harry said.

"Oh, that's what you said to it?" Draco asked.

"Yes!" Rose exclaimed.

"You guys were there! Didn't you hear us?" Harry asked.

"All we heard was you guys speaking the snake's language," Ron replied.

"And Harry, you were _laughing! _It sounded like you two we plotting with the snake. The whole thing sounded so creepy," Hermione added.

"Because Rose said a joke!" Harry said. Ron, Draco, and Hermione were looking as though someone had died. Rose couldn't see what was so terrible.

"So what if Harry and I know another language?" Rose said defensively.

"It matters," said Draco, speaking in a hushed voice, "because being able to talk to snakes was what Salazar Slytherin was famous for. That's why the symbol of Slytherin House is a serpent."

Harry and Rose's jaws dropped.

"Exactly," said Ron. "And now the whole school's going to think you're his great-great-great-great-grandchildren or something -"

"We're not!" Harry said. Rose didn't replied.

"You'll find that hard to prove," said Hermione. "He lived about a thousand years ago; for all we know, you could be."

The next day was one of the worst days of Rose's life. News of the twins' new ability spread through the school like wildfire. Despite being known as the 'nice Slytherin,' everyone acted like her and her brother were the anti-Christ. Muggleborns avoided them like the plague except for Hermione. Even some of the Professors started to treat them differently, like they were time bombs waiting to explode.

Only Professor Snape treated both Harry and Rose normally (well Snape's usual normal). He didn't even mention it when Rose showed up for her advanced lessons. Instead, he gave her a potion.

"It should help your cold," Snape said quickly. Rose smiled and took a swing from the vial. Suddenly, her headache and clogged nose were gone.

"Thank you, Professor," She replied. She could have sworn she saw Snape smile, just for a second.

"Go on, and finish your Shrinking Solution," He instructed. Smiling, Rose returned to the third year level potion she was working on.

Besides Snape, the only other people who made the whole situation better were Fred and George. The two gingers would magically appear whenever Harry and Rose were walking down a crowded hallway. George would wrap his arm around Harry's while Fred did the same with Rose's. Together the two would shouted:

"Make way! The Heirs of Slytherin are walking through! Watch out, they bite!"

This made the situation a bit more lighthearted. It really comforted Harry and Rose to know that Fred and George found them being the heirs of Slytherin as nothing more of a joke because they obviously weren't. .

Just when Rose was starting to actually feel better, she was meant with the worst sight. It was Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost, froze in the middle of the hallway. Behind him was the paralyzed form of Justin Flinch-Flechy with Harry hanging over him.

"Please wake up, please wake up," Harry kept on muttering as he shook the still form of the Hufflepuff.

"What are you doing?" Rose shrieked.

"I was just wanting to apologize for what happened, and then I found him like this!" Harry said. "I swear!" Footsteps were becoming audible.

"Come on, we have to go!" Rose said as she took a hold of her brother and dragged him away. How were they going to example themselves if someone saw them like this?

Yet regardless of this, it seemed like the entire school was convince that they were the cause of Justin's petrification. The only people who weren't mad or scared of Rose were Slytherins.

"It's good to know you're cleaning up the filth, eh Potter?" A sixth year Slytherin said as he passed her ruffling up her hair. Rose felt her eyes well up with tears of frustration. This was the last thing she wanted to have happen. Her heart went out to Harry, who must have had it worse than her since he lived in Gryffindor.

"Don't worry about him," Draco said as he wrapped a comforting arm around her. Rose smiled meekly._ 'At least Harry had Ron, Hermione, and the twins,' _Rose thought. '_And Christmas, is coming soon so the castle will be empty.'_

Christmas did come, and when it did it cleared out the entire castle. Unfortunately that also included all of their friends. Hermione's parents had heard about what happened and demanded she come home for the holidays. Draco's father had taken him away for the holidays without any explanation (not like he needed one). Mrs. Weasley had wanted all of her children back as well because apparently her eldest sons, Bill and Charlie were home. The Weasely matron had invited the twins to join, but Rose and Harry, who didn't want to intrude on their family time, politely declined.

Now curled besides her brother in his bed in Gryffindor tower, Rose regretted their decision.

They had decided that Rose would stay with Harry in the second year boy's dormitory since everyone in Gryffindor had apparently went home for the holidays.

"I'm gonna go down to the dungeons real quick," Rose said, after day two of 'Hiding out in Harry's Bed.' "I forgot something in my dorm." Harry absent mindedly nodded his head. He was too busy writing a letter to Ron.

With Gwaine at her heels, Rose quickly made her way through the castle. Although she ate a lot during each meal, Rose thanked quidditch and mostly the stairs of the castle for keeping her fit. As she was walking through the first floor, forgotten potions book in hand, Rose began to hear something.

"_Kill! Kill all mudbloods! Kill! Kill!" _The voice from before began to fill her head. Gwaine starting hissing. Rose quickly covered her ears and started to run away. She went into the first room she could find and swung the door close (making sure Gwaine was still with her). Looking around, she realized that she was in the first floor girls' bathroom.

"Oh, great," Rose groaned. This was Moaning Myrtle's bathroom!

"Oh, great!" Myrtle repeated as she flew up from the floor. "Another redhead to throw another book in my toilet!"

"What are you talking about?" Rose asked. She noticed that the floor was slightly damp.

"Some girl came in here and clogged my toilet with her stupid diary!" Myrtle moaned. Rose followed the ghost as she showed her the before mentioned toilet. Curious, Rose stepped towards the toilet and pulled out a diary. It was sopping wet, but it was of good quality, being bound in black leather with metal clasps with the initials T.M.R. on it. Leaving the bathroom, Rose before quick drying charms at her feet, the diary, and at Gwaine (who was hissing about getting his paws wet).

"Weird," Rose mumbled as she flipped through the book. All of the pages were completely empty.

Suddenly Rose frowned. There was something off with this book. An aura pooled off of it like something cold…dark…evil.

Shivering, Rose made her way back to Gryffindor Tower, and threw the diary into her bag.

Months passed, the whole 'Heirs of Slytherin' thing had died out. No one was being attacked and the mandrakes to cure those who were was beginning to mature. Rose had completely forgotten about the diary which was still in her messenger bag. Ginny had seemed to have gotten out of whatever funk she was in before and now was talking with Rose again.

"But, do you think he'll ever like me?" Ginny asked the older girl as they walked through the corridor. Rose smiled.

"Just give it time, besides you have red hair," Rose assured as she patted the girl's shoulder.

"So?" Ginny asked, with a confused look on her face.

"Well it's a fact that Potter men end up marrying redheads," Rose replied with a wink. She remembered the photo album that Hagrid had given them a year ago had pictures of her father's parents and grandparents and great-grandparents. All of the Potter wives had some shade of red or ginger hair.

"Really?" Ginny smiled widely. Rose nodded her head and gave her a wink. Ginny hugged Rose and then ran off, mumbling something about getting a Valentines gift.

The next day was actually Valentine's Day. Lockhart went wild and had the entire Great Hall looking like a pink tea cozy. The blond man had also hired multiple dwarfs to appear and sing songs to different people. You could hire the small creatures to go to your crush and do so.

Rose sat eating breakfast at the Slytherin table, sneering at her pumpkin juice that had dyed pink.

"Finally the mail!" Draco exclaimed as hundreds of owls came down. A dark eagle owl came down to Draco, delivering to monthly supply of cookies and treats from his mother. This time they were all Valentine's Day themed. He always shared with Rose and the rest of the second years since there were enough treats to feed a small army. As Rose accepted a heart shaped cookie, she watched in amusement as one of Lockhart's dwarf came up to her brother.

The dwarf looked terrible dressed in a bright pink suit with fake wings and a bow and arrow. It cleared its throat.

"A Poem for Harry Potter," It said in its unattractively rough voice. Harry shrieked as the creature hopped onto his lap before jumping up onto the Gryffindor table.

"_His eyes as green as a fresh pickled toad,_

_His hair as dark as a black board._

_I wish he was mine, he's truly divine,_

_The hero who conquered the Dark Lord!" _People started to laugh and Rose sighed. Both her brother and Ginny were sporting lovely red faces.

"Look Rose, this one's for you," Daphne said as another dwarf came towards them.

"Oh, god," Rose mumbled as she saw the overly large dwarf head towards her. She quickly got up and tried to leave the Great Hall. However the dwarf noticed and jumped on top of her. She fell to the floor and watched as all of her books flew out of her messenger bag right next to the Gryffindor Table.

The dwarf cleared his throat.

"A poem for Rose Potter," It said. Rose groaned loudly and tossed her head back.

_ "Violets are blue, Grass is Green!_

_Rose Potter is he prettiest girl I've ever seen!_

_She wakes with the sun, as it gets higher, _

_But I can tell you, she's brighter!_

_It must be a plot,_

_Because before I knew it_

_My heart has been caught!"_

At the end of the poem, the dwarf pulled out a ball of glitter and threw it at her. Everyone turned to look at Rose whose face was now the same shade of dark red as her hair. Some people were clapping while others were laughing. With a groan, Rose pushed the dwarf off and quickly retrieved all her books. She hastily left the Great Hall. Draco and Daphne followed after her, laughing.

"That's _so _embarrassing," Rose groaned as she covered her face with her hands.

"Oh, c'mon, that was cute!" Daphne told her friend. "Whoever the boy is, he must really like you!"

"Or this is someone's version of a bad joke," said Draco. Rose groaned again, and Daphne shot him a glare.

…

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review and leave me any comments or suggests you might have for the story! Thank You!**


	10. Chambers and Tears

**Hello, here is the tenth chamber and also the conclusion to their Second Year. From then on, I may part a bit from the original story line, but the same idea will still be there. I hope you enjoy reading it. **

Chapter 10: Chambers and Tears

"Crap," Rose mumbled as a she fell on her back. The rocks on the cave wall came tumbling down creating a barrier between Ron and the twins. They were left alone to face whatever horrors were in the Chamber of Secrets.

Now, you're all probably wondering how in the bloody hell, did Rose Potter end up on the way to the Chamber of Secrets? Well, let's start with what had happen since the last time we've seen here.

Over the course of four months much has happened.

Someone broke into the second year Slytherin girls' dormitory to dig through Rose's truck and find the diary. However before Rose could find the culprit, the next day Hermione showed up, paralyzed, at the Hospital Wing along with a Ravenclaw girl. In one hand was a mirror, and in the over was a crumbled up page from a book. The page talked about a monstrous snake called a Basilisk which could kill if you looked into its eyes or petrify someone who say the reflection of its eyes. She had also written 'pipes' on the paper. Of course, only Rose, Harry, Ron, and Draco saw this paper. They were also the only one who understood what the paper meant.

The next thing to occur was Hagrid, the groundkeeper being arrested by Cornelius Fudge for being involved with the opening of the Chamber of Secrets (but he isn't actually). Unfortunately, no one had any time to do anything about it because May had arrived which meant exams were here. The only good thing that occurred was that the Mandrakes had finally matured, un-paralyzing all of the victims just in time for their exams.

Rose had just come out from taking her potions exam with the fourth years (last exam of the year whoo), when Ron and Harry came running to her.

"Ginny!" Harry said.

"What?" Rose asked.

"Chamber of Secrets! Taken!" Ron wheezed out.

"What?" Rose asked again. The two boys grabbed her hands and dragged her away. They continued to run until they reached the third floor corridor. On the wall, written in red paint was:

"_Her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever…"_

"Where could he have taken her?" Ron asked as panic entered his voice.

"We need to find the entrance," Harry said. Rose frowned. As she tried to think of where it could be. Then the idea popped into her head.

"Hermione is bloody brilliant!" She exclaimed. The two boys turned to look at her. "Remember '_pipes?' _That's how the Basilisk is traveling and what's the only bathroom that no one ever goes to?"

"Moaning Myrtle's!" The boy exclaimed. Rose nodded her head.

The three started to run to the first floor girls' bathroom. As Harry was checking the sinks and Ron was guarding the door, Rose wrote was writing two notes on scrapes on parchment. Both read:

_Ron, Harry and I are going to the chamber of secrets to save Ginny. Don't freak out! Sorry for leaving you behind, but time's a wasting!_

With a flick of her wand, both notes transformed into paper airplanes and flew off. One would go to Hermione who still in the Hospital Wing (all the victims were taking their exams there) while the other would go to Draco, who must have been somewhere in the castle.

"Found it!" Harry exclaimed. Rose rushed over to him. He showed her a sink faucet that had a snake in the form of an 'S' carved into it.

"Ready?" She asked. Harry nodded his head.

"_Open!" _Together the two spoke in parseltongue. Suddenly the sink sunk down into the floor revealing a passage way that went directly underground. Harry quickly dashed outside to pull Ron in.

"Bloody hell," Ron muttered when he saw the hole.

"Who's going first?" Rose asked. Without responding, Harry jumped into the hole. Rose and Ron quickly went to the hole and watched as Harry fell. Another five minutes had passed before they heard a 'Plop!'

"It's alright guys!" Harry yelled up at them. "It's soft landing!"

"Ladies first?" Ron said sheepish, looking at Rose. She smirked at him.

"Oh, of course," Rose said and then pushed him just like she did when he tried to pull the same thing in their first year. Ron let out a scream as he fell. Smirking, Rose twisted her hair into a bun before gracefully jumping in. After a few minutes she landed on her bottom on something soft.

"You're right, it is a soft landing," Rose said to the darkness.

"That's because you landed on my back," Ron groaned from beneath her. Getting off him, Rose and Harry casted a _'Lumos' _charm (Ron couldn't since his wand still didn't agree with him).

"We must be miles under the school," Rose commented.

"Remember," Harry said quietly as they walked cautiously forward, "any sign of movement, close your eyes right away." They continued to down through the passageway. Beneath their feet, the sounds of bones crunching made their skin crawl.

"What's that?" Harry said as he shone his wand over something long and gruesome. It was the dried up skin of a giant snake.

"It looks like its skin," Rose said.

"Blimey, it sheds," Ron said.

"The adventure ends here, children!" A voice startled them. They turned around to see Lockhart standing behind him with his wand also casting a light charm. They turned and turning their wands towards him. "Expelliarmus!" Ron's wand shot out of his hand and landed in Lockhart's.

"I shall take a bit of this skin back up to the school, tell them I was too late to save the girl, and that you three tragically lost your minds at the sight of her mangled body - say good-bye to your memories!" He pointed Ron's wand at them. Rose couldn't help but smirk; the idiot hadn't notice the obnoxious amount of Sellotape around Ron's hand-me-down wand.

"Oblivate!" Lockhart shouted. The spell however backfired, hitting the blond man so hard that he flew and hit the cave wall. Suddenly there was a rumbling and rocks began to fall down. Rose grabbed Harry and pulled at the same time that Harry had given Ron one mighty push.

"Crap," Rose mumbled as a she fell on her back. The rocks on the cave wall came tumbling down creating a barrier between Ron and the twins. Harry landed with a thud besides her, but he was quickly up on his feet again.

"Ron! Are you alright?" Harry yelled through the rocks. There was a moment of silence before a response was heard.

"Yeah, mate, I'm fine!" Ron yelled back. Harry and Rose let out a sigh of relief. "You and Rose go on without me! I'll try to dig a way through!"

With that Rose got up, grabbed Harry, and they went on. The tunnel turned and turned again. Every nerve in Rose's body was tingling unpleasantly, but she tried to keep a brave face for her brother's sake. And then, at last, as they crept around yet another bend, and saw a solid wall ahead on which two entwined serpents were carved, their eyes set with great, glinting emeralds.

They approached.

"_Open,_ "said Harry and Rose, in a low, faint hiss. Rose felt an icy chill down her back. It was the first time she actually heard the hissing sounds they made.

The serpents parted as the wall cracked open, the halves slid smoothly out of sight, and Harry and Rose, shaking from head to foot, walked inside.

They was standing at the end of a very long, dimly lit chamber. Towering stone pillars entwined with more carved serpents rose to support a ceiling lost in darkness, casting long, black shadows through the odd, greenish gloom that filled the place.

"Where's Ginny?" Harry whispered, voicing Rose's thoughts.

They started to walk through the chamber. Every careful footstep echoed loudly off the shadowy walls.

Rose kept her eyes narrowed, ready to clamp them shut at the smallest sign of movement. The hollow eye sockets of the stone snakes seemed to be following them. Then, as they drew level with the last pair of pillars, a statue high as the Chamber itself loomed into view, standing against the back wall.

It was ancient and monkeyish, with a long, thin beard that fell almost to the bottom of the wizard's sweeping stone robes, where two enormous gray feet stood on the smooth Chamber floor. And between the feet, facedown, lay a small, black-robed figure with flaming-red hair.

"Ginny!" The two yelled as they ran towards the girl. They dropped to their knees, and Rose pulled her onto her lap.

"Don't be dead, don't be dead," Harry muttered as he checked for her pulse. "Alive." They let out a sighs of relief.

"Wake up sweetie, wake up," Rose said gently.

"She won't wake up," said a soft voice.

They jumped at the voice and turned around.

A tall, black-haired boy was leaning against the nearest pillar, watching. He was strangely blurred around the edges, as though they were looking at him through a misted window. He wore Slytherin robes with a shining prefect badge pinned to it. He looked barely sixteen.

Rose felt a shiver rack through her body. This boy had a familiar aura about him. It felt cold…dark…evil. Like the diary.

"Are you T.M.R.?" Rose asked, uncertainly.

Riddle nodded, not taking his eyes off them.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle, at your service," He gave Rose a deadly grin like he was about to eat her. She found her brother's hand and gripped it tightly. "I remember you going through my pages, dear. I was quite angry when you decided not to write in me."

"What d'you mean, she won't wake up?" Harry said desperately, ignoring what he had said before. "She's not - she's not -?"

"She's still alive," said Riddle. "But only just."

"Are you a ghost?" Harry said uncertainly.

"A memory," said Riddle quietly. "Preserved in a diary for fifty years."

He pointed toward the floor near the statue's giant toes. Lying open there was the little black diary Rose had found in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Rose wondered how it had got there.

"You've got to help me, Tom," Harry said, raising Ginny's head again. "We've got to get her out of here. There's a basilisk ... I don't know where it is, but it could be along any moment... Please, help me –"Rose stood up, but made no movement to help her brother who was trying to hoist Ginny up.

"What did you do to her?" Rose growled at the memory. Riddle smirked at her, and started to walk towards her. Rose tried to pull out her wand only to find it in Riddle's hand along with Harry's.

"Listen," said Harry urgently, his knees sagging with Ginny's dead weight. "We've got to go! If the basilisk comes -"

"It won't come until it is called," said Riddle calmly. He moved closer to Rose. She was frozen at her spot.

Harry lowered Ginny back onto the floor, unable to hold her up any longer. "What d'you mean?" he said. "Look, give me my wand, I might need it -"

Riddle's smile broadened. He placed a hand on Rose's cheek. It felt strange like a cold glove on her face. His touch froze her. Rose tried to move, but couldn't. He placed his other hand on her neck.

"You won't be needing it," he said. His voice was low yet rough. Harry glared at him.

"What are you doing? Stop touching her," Harry was yelling at this point. Riddle smirked and shot Harry a smug look before turning back to Rose.

"Why didn't write in my diary?" Riddle growled, his face moving closer to hers.

Finally being able to think again, Rose pushed Riddle's hand away and took a step back. As soon as she did, Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her away.

"We're going to talk now," said Riddle as he gave them a devilish smile, and he pocketed their wands.

The twins stared at him with matching green eyes stricken with fear.

"How did Ginny get like this?" Rose asked slowly.

"I think I asked you a question first," said Riddle pleasantly. "But it's quite a long story. I suppose the real reason Ginerva's like this is because she opened her heart and spilled all her secrets to an invisible stranger."

"What are you talking about?" said Harry. Rose felt her heart drop to her stomach. She had a good idea of what Ginny's troubles were.

"The diary," said Riddle. "My diary. Little Ginny's been writing in it for months and months, telling me all her pitiful worries and woes - how her brothers tease her, " -Riddle's eyes glinted "how she didn't think famous, good, great Harry Potter would ever like her, how she wished if maybe she looked like Rose Potter maybe then the great Harry would notice her . . . ."

All the time he spoke, Riddle's eyes never left them. There was an almost hungry look in them.

"It's very boring, having to listen to the silly little troubles of an eleven- year-old girl," he went on. "But I was patient. I wrote back. I was sympathetic, I was kind. Ginny simply loved me. No one's ever understood me like you, Tom... I'm so glad I've got this diary to confide in... It's like having a friend I can carry around in my pocket. "

Riddle laughed, a high, cold laugh that didn't suit him. It made the hairs stand up on the back of Harry's neck, and made Rose want to hide beneath her bed covers.

"If I say it myself, Harry, Rose," He said their names like they were old friends, "I've always been able to charm the people I needed. So Ginny poured out her soul to me, and her soul happened to be exactly what I wanted... I grew stronger and stronger on a diet of her deepest fears, her darkest secrets. I grew powerful, far more powerful than little Miss Weasley. Powerful enough to start feeding Miss Weasley a few of my secrets, to start pouring a little of my soul back into her. . ."

"What d'you mean?" said Harry, whose mouth had gone very dry.

"Haven't you guessed yet, Potter?" said Riddle softly. "Ginny Weasley opened the Chamber of Secrets. She strangled the school roosters and daubed threatening messages on the walls. She set the Serpent of Slytherin on four Mudbloods, and the Squib's cat.

"No," Rose whispered.

"Yes," said Riddle, calmly. "Of course, she didn't know what she was doing at first. It was very amusing. I wish you could have seen her new diary entries ... far more interesting, they became... Dear Tom," he recited, watching their horrified faces, "`I think I'm losing my memory. There are rooster feathers all over my robes and I don't know how they got there. Dear Tom, l can't remember what I did on the night of Halloween, but a cat was attacked and I've got paint all down my front. Dear Tom, There was another attack today and I don't know where I was. Tom, what am I going to do? I think I'm going mad... I think I'm the one attacking everyone, Tom!"

"You monster," Rose sneered. Riddle's eyes flashed red and he smiled.

"Thank you, you're so kind," he said. "It took a very long time for stupid little Ginny to stop trusting her diary, but she finally became suspicious and tried to dispose of it. And that's where you came in, Rose. You found it, and I couldn't have been more delighted. But you could have imagined my disappointment when you threw me away to the bottom of your bag."

"But Ginny found me again, so I made her write her own farewell on the wall and come down here to wait. She struggled and cried and became very boring. But there isn't much life left in her... She put too much into the diary, into me. Enough to let me leave its pages at last... I have been waiting for you to appear since we arrived here. I knew you'd come. I have many questions for you, Harry Potter."

"Like what?" Harry spat, fists still clenched.

"Well," said Riddle, smiling pleasantly, "how is it that you a skinny boy with no extraordinary magical talent - managed to defeat the greatest wizard of all time? How did you escape with nothing but a scar, while Lord Voldemort's powers were destroyed?"

The red gleam returned to his hungry eyes now.

"Why do you care how we escaped?" said Harry slowly. "Voldemort was after your time."

"Harry," Rose said quietly as she realized who was standing before them.

"Voldemort," said Riddle softly, "is my past, present, and future, Harry Potter . . . ."

He pulled Harry's wand from his pocket and began to trace it through the air, writing three shimmering words:

TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE

Then he waved the wand once, and the letters of his name rearranged themselves:

I AM LORD VOLDEMORT

"You see! I am the greatest wizard in the world!" Riddle exclaimed. Harry stood up, clenching his fists.

"No, you're not! Dumbledore is!" Harry yelled back. Riddle face contorted into the foulest of looks at hearing the name. Suddenly music could be heard from the background.

"Well, where's you great Dumbledore now!" Riddle spat at them.

"Besides, even if he's not here," Rose said, getting some confidence and standing up. "My brother had already defeated you twice! What makes you think he can't do it again?" She rested her hands on her hips and smirked. Riddle looked absolutely murderous.

The music was becoming loud. Riddle whirled around to stare down the empty Chamber. The music was growing louder. It was eerie, spine-tingling, and unearthly. Then, as the music reached such a pitch, flames erupted at the top of the nearest pillar.

A crimson bird the size of a swan had appeared, piping its weird music to the vaulted ceiling. It had a glittering golden tail as long as a peacock's and gleaming golden talons, which were gripping a ragged bundle.

A second later, the bird was flying straight at Harry. It dropped the ragged thing it was carrying at his feet, then landed heavily on his shoulder. As it folded its great wings, Rose looked up and saw it had a long, sharp golden beak and a beady black eye.

The bird stopped singing. It sat still and warm next to Harry's cheek, gazing steadily at Riddle.

"That's a phoenix," Riddle said.

"Yeah, Fawkes," Harry said.

"And that the sorting hat," Riddle pointed at the brown old hat. Then he starting laughing. "This is what the great Dumbledore sent to his defenders?" He became serious again. "_Kill them." _There was a rumbling as something was coming towards them.

"Run!" Rose shouted as she grabbed her brother, who grabbed the sorting hat, and followed after. They kept their eyes forward as they felt and heard the basilisk slithering towards them. They continued to run and run through the tunnels until they heard a roaring.

Against their better judgment, Rose and Harry turned around to see Fawkes pecking out the basilisk's eyes out. The basilisk tried blindly to bite the golden bird as it flew over its head.

_"NO!" _They heard Riddle screaming. _"LEAVE THE BIRD! LEAVE THE BIRD! THEY ARE BEHIND YOU. YOU CAN STILL SMELL THEM. KILL THEMI"_

The blinded serpent swayed, confused, still deadly. Fawkes was circling its head, piping his eerie song, jabbing here and there at its scaly nose as the blood poured from its ruined eyes. They continued to run and duck from the basilisk and its swinging tail.

"Ow, "Harry said as he put on the sorting hat. Rose looked at him to see that he had pulled out a long ruby encrusted sword. Realization dawned on Harry. Pushing Rose behind him, Harry grabbed the sword and held it with two hands.

"What are you-?" Rose couldn't finish because the basilisk's head was lunging right at them. With a leap and mighty thrust, Harry stabbed the basilisk through the roof of its mouth.

"NOO!" Riddle yelled as he saw what happened.

"Ow," Harry groaned as he slipped to the floor. Rose raced towards her collapsed brother.

"Are you alright?" Rose asked desperately. Then she saw a long basilisk fang protruding from Harry's forearm. Riddle's mocking laughter filled the chamber.

It felt like every bone in her body was on fire. Rose couldn't think, she couldn't speak. Her vision blurred and her hands began to vibrate. Her stomached churned violently and bile rose up in to her throat. Anger filled every part of her body, making her see red.

Without even realizing it, Rose had gone to the fallen basilisk and ripped a fang from its mouth. She turned back to Riddle.

"What are going to do with that?" Riddle smirked. "Kill yourself?" Rose just gave him an awful smile. With one swing, she brought the fang down, piercing the leather of the diary. It started to shriek a high pitch sound.

"YOU BIT-"Riddle screamed as he reached for his diary. But it was too late, and he disappeared before he could finish the word. Nothing was left of him except for Harry and Rose's wands that fell to the floor with a 'clack!' Scooping them up, Rose quickly returned to her brother's side. She rested his head onto her lap, and pulled out the fang from his arm. It came out with a disgusting squish sound.

"Rose," Harry said softly, looking up at her with dim green eyes. She felt hot wet tears stream down her cheeks. Sobs racked through her body.

"I love you so much," Rose cried. She shook as she stroked his face. "Y-y-you're my every t-thing. W-what am I going to do without y-y-you?" He gave her a weak smile.

"I'm sorry for not keeping my promise," Harry replied with a hoarse voice. His eyelids drooped. "For not staying alive, but I love you too, I love you so much, Rosie." With that Harry's eyes fluttered closed. Rose let out a heart aching wail, and began to sob over his body. Her heart shattered like glass and the pieces fell to the pit of her stomach, piercing her soul.

Then Fawkes reappeared, still singing his eerie song, and sat next to her. He began to cry as well. Rose looked up at the holy creature as its golden tears welled up in its eyes before falling down onto Harry's wound. She watched in amazement as his wound began to heal and seal up. As it did so, Rose felt the shards of her broken heart up heal as well. Suddenly, Harry's eyes flew open.

"Rosie?" He asked looking up at her as he sat up. "Is this heaven?" Rose smiled widely and swung her arms around him.

"No, stupid, you're still alive," Rose said as she hugged him tightly. "Still alive."

Then they heard sobbing. Turning around, they saw that Ginny had woken up and was crying into her hands.

"It was m-me, Harry - but I - I s-swear –Rose-I d- diddt mean to -," Ginny sobbed. "R-Riddle made me, he t-took me over - and - how did you kill that - that thing? W-where's Riddle? The last thing I r- remember is him coming out of the diary -"

"Shh, it's alright, everything is fine," Rose cooed as she wiped the girl's face with her robes.

"Yeah, Riddle's dead," Harry assured as he held up the punctured diary, He stuffed it into his robe pocket and tried to help Ginny up. She stumbled and fell onto him.

"I can't walk," she replied, her cheeks red.

"It's alright," Harry replied with a kind smile. He turned around and squatted down. "Hop on." Nervously, Ginny jumped onto Harry's back and wrapped her arms around his neck. Harry stood up and hoisted the thin girl onto his back. Turning around, he looked at his sister.

"Rose, what are you doing?" Harry asked. The red-haired Slytherin was currently collecting as many basilisk fangs and skins as she could into her robes (which she had removed and turned into a pouch).

"These would be great for potions!" Rose replied with a huge grin. Harry sighed, and heard Ginny giggle softy from his back.

After leaving the chambers, Rose, Harry and Ginny found that Ron had pushed enough rocks out of the way to create a small opening for them to squeeze through. Lockhart was still there, even more useless than ever because apparently he had lost all of his memories. When they reached the gaping hole, Fawkes had been somehow able to pull them up and into the first floor bathroom. Once there, Harry and Rose resealed the chamber and went to find their professors.

They went to Professor McGonagall office to find that Dumbledore, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were there.

"My baby!" Mrs. Weasely cried when she saw Ginny, who was had just gotten off of Harry's back. Mrs. Weasely hugged her daughter tightly.

"What had happened?" Mr. Weasely asked. Then Harry, Rose, and Ron went into a detailed explanation of what had happened. Rose and Harry made sure to avoid mentioning Ginny's involvement with the diary.

"How was Miss Weasely enchanted then?" Dumbledore asked. Harry pulled out the pierced diary which was still oozing a black goo.

"The diary was possessing her," Harry said.

"Well then, Mr. Weasely why don't you lead your parents and sister to the Hospital Wing," Dumbledore said. The ginger family made their way out. "Oh, and Minerva, please escort Mr. Lockhart to the Hospital Wing as well." Reluctantly Professor McGonagall took left with the blond idiot. Dumbledore stood up and then led the two to his office.

"Licorice Wands," he mumbled at a Gargoyle statue. The stature turned revealing a staircase that lifted the three to his office. "Please sit, Harry, Rose." Dumbledore sat behind his desk. The two nervous sat at the two armchairs in front of his desk. Rose shifted her pouch of fangs and skins onto her lap, wrapping a protective arm around them.

"Don't worry, Miss Potter, I will not be taking your potions ingredients away," Dumbledore chuckled with a twinkle in his blue eyes. "Although, I think you should go give those to Professor Snape, now." Recognizing when she was being dismissed, Rose went to her feet. She gave her brother one last smile before leaving the office.

"Professor Snape! Professor Snape!" Rose called as she knocked repeatedly on his office door. The door swung open, revealing Snape sitting behind his desk, grading exam papers.

"Miss Potter, you're a mess!" Snape said when he noticed the state that his student was in. She was covered in dust, dirt, blood, and a strange black ooze. "What happened?"

"Harry, Ron, and I went to the Chamber of Secrets to save Ginny. So we went and Harry killed the basilisk with Gryffindor's Sword and then I killed Tom Riddle. Then I thought Harry was dying but Fawkes saved him, and then Ginny woke up. So then I saw the dead basilisk and remembered what you said before about its fangs and skins being rare potions ingredients, and well," Rose said all of this in one breath. She then sent down her robe pouch on the table and undid it, revealing the multiple fangs and scraps of thick skin. Snape's jaw dropped as he examined them.

"These are amazing," he said.

"I know, right!" Rose replied with a smile. Snape chuckled at her enthusiasm. He pulled a paper from his desk.

"Think you would also be happy to know that out of all of the fourth years, you, a second year, got the highest score," Snape said as he showed her the exam paper that had a large 'O' on it. This was prefect! Her brother and Ginny were alive, they had super rare ingredients, and she aced her exam. Smiling widely, Rose hugged her professor. Snape, who had gotten used to her need of hugging over the year, patting her gently on the back until she let go.

"Thank you, Professor!" The girl exclaimed as she ran out of the office. Snape rolled his eyes, but smiled slightly as her departing form.

As Rose made her way back to Harry, she passed Lucius Malfoy who sneered at her. The tall blond man turned back to face them with his staff swinging in his hand.

"Let us hope that Mr. Potter is always around to save the day," Lucius Malfoy said in his elegant drawl. Harry shot him a look, puffed up his chest, and grabbed Rose's hand.

"Don't worry, _we _will be," Harry said. With that Malfoy gave them one last signature sneer and walked away.

"What was that about?" Rose asked. She was honestly impressed by her brother's attitude. Defiantly a Gryffindor.

"Long story," Harry replied as he gave her hand a squeeze.

"And where's your sock?" Rose asked. Harry grinned.

"With someone who deserves it more." He replied.

"You're such a weirdo." Yet despite her words, Rose kissed Harry on the cheek. Together, they walked to the Great Hall for the end of the year feast.

**Please review, favorite, and follow. Always leave your comments. If you have questions, I'll reply back to them with answers.**

**Also at this point, I'm thinking about keeping the canon pairing of Ginny and Harry. I'm still not sure if I should keep the rest of the pairings, but I'm pretty sure Draco will ultimately end up with Astoria Greengrass like he did in the Epilogue (spoiler but not really since that's been out for 7 years now). Mainly because I like to think that the friendship between Rose and Draco will stay just that seeing as Draco was her first friend. **

**Please tell me what you think about the other pairings. Should I keep the Ron/Hermione thing? Who should Rose end up with? At first, I was thinking about Fred, but there are also other possibilities like Neville or Cedric or Charlie Weasley. **

**Harry and Rose are gonna be thirteen soon. You know what that means: crushes and kisses and dates and boyfriends and girlfriends and all that lovely stuff that all teenagers expect to happen to them. **

**Thanks a ton! And remember to review!**


	11. Villas and Bubble

**New chapter is here! I have to warn you though, that I plan and hope on elongating the years so there will be much more chapters to each school year and summer. I would also like to add that I will be moving away a bit more from the original plot line but don't worry there will still be the same result in the end. Please enjoy!**

Chapter 11: Villas and Bubble

That summer, Rose had written a very detailed letter telling the Dursleys to NOT pick them up from Kings Cross. Thankfully, this was the first time in their entire lives that their relatives had finally listened to them. Although it did help that she threatened to give their address away to all of her 'freaky' friends.

"Thank merlin," Harry said as they got into a cab. Rose smiled at her brother as the cab driver maneuvered through the busy streets of London. Their first stop was Diagon Alley. After paying the cab driver, the two entered the Leaky Cauldron. They had placed their trunks and pet carriers in a small bag with an extension charm. Hedwig was flying around overhead while Gwaine followed behind Rose.

"Good to see ya, tots," Tom greeted them as they passed through the pub.

"Hi, Tom," Both Potters greeted him at the same time. Harry pulled out his wand when they reached the brick barrier, and tapped the pattern he had seen three years ago. The bricks pulled a part creating an archway to Diagon Alley.

"Remember, first we need to exchange some money into muggle money and then we can go shopping," Rose reminded his brother. Harry was nodding his head yet he was staring at the new Firebolt in the quidditch shop window.

"Can we get-?" Harry asked pointing towards the new broomstick.

"No, Harry," Rose replied. "As much as I enjoy spending money, we must learn to do so within reason. And you already have a good broomstick."

"So you wouldn't want a new platinum cauldron though you already have a good pewter one?" Harry asked. Rose swallowed hard and stared at the pretty cauldron in the potion shop's window.

"No, I don't want it," Rose said through clenched teeth. She stared longingly at the cauldron, but knew that she had to be the one with self-control between them. If she didn't her brother would buy the entire quidditch shop.

Pulling him along, the two twins reached Gringotts. Inside of the wizarding bank, they went to the first goblin they saw.

"Hello, we're here to withdraw a bit of money," Harry said.

"Name," the goblin drawled.

"Harry and Rose Potter," Rose replied. The goblin checked something in his book before looking at them.

"Which vault?" the goblin asked. Harry and Rose looked at each other then back at the goblin.

"What do you mean which vault? Don't we have only one?" Rose asked. The goblin raised an extremely bushy eyebrow.

"Miss Potter, did you actually think your parents would have left you only one vault?" The goblin asked. Their eyes shot open. The goblin noticed their surprise and continued to speak. "Why don't I call for another consultant who can better inform you of your current assets."

"Okay?" Harry replied. The goblin called for another goblin named Griphook. Rose remembered that he was the goblin who led them to their vault for the first time.

"If you would follow me, Mr. and Ms. Potter," Griphook said. The twins followed the short creature as he led them into an office. They sat down in two armchairs while Griphook sat behind a desk with a high stool.

The two green eyes Potters waited patiently as Griphook shuffled through multiple stacks of parchment. They watched in amazement as multiple scrolls appeared and disappeared in front of the goblin. Finally, he seemed to have found what he was looking for as he unrolled a mellow colored scroll.

"Well, right here we have your inheritance that was left for you the day of your parents' partings," Griphook said.

"So the vault we usually visit is only our trust fund?" Harry asked.

"Indeed, Mr. Potter, it was left in Albus Dumbledore's possession until it was time for you two to go to Hogwarts," Griphook exclaimed.

"So what else do we have?" Rose said. The goblin cleared his throat and began to read.

"_A trust fund vault shall be disclosed to Harold James Potter and Rosalyn Lillian Potter on the day of their eleventh birthday._

_The vault of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter shall be disclosed to the before mentioned on the day of both James Charles Potter and Lillian Rosemary Evans nee Potter's deaths or incarcerations._

_The vault of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black shall be disclosed to the before mentioned on the day of Sirius Orion Black's death or incarceration._

_The ownership of the Potter Manor, Potter Villa, Potter Beach House, Potter Cottage along with other minor houses shall be disclosed to the before mentioned on the day of both James Charles Potter and Lillian Rosemary Evans nee Potter's deaths or incarcerations._

_The ownership of the Black Manor, 12 Grimmauld Place, Black Villa, Black Italian Villa, and Black Cottage, and other minor houses shall be disclosed to the before mentioned on the day of Sirius Orion Black's death or incarceration._

_The personal vaults of James Charles Potter, Lillian Rosemary Evans nee Potter, and Sirius Orion Black shall be disclosed to the before mentioned on the day of their deaths or incarcerations."_

Finally Griphook finished reading the inheritance and rolled up the scroll. Both Harry and Rose had their mouths gaping wide open.

"That's all ours?" Harry said awestruck. Griphook nodded his head.

"Wait whose Sirius Orion Black?" Rose asked. Griphook raised his own bushy eyebrow.

"That would be Mr. Potter's godfather," Griphook explained. Harry's eyes lit up.

"What happened to him?" Harry said. Rose frowned, and wondered if her brother had been listening at all.

"He was incarcerated in the wizarding prison of Azkaban for the murder of a wizard and thirteen muggles," Griphook said. This left them silent and starting at the floor. Rose recalled the image of a dark haired man who was their parents' photo album. There was a 'SB' scribbled beneath it.

"Do I have a godfather?" Rose asked hopefully.

"Yes, a Mr. Remus Lupin," the goblin said.

"Is he still alive?" Rose said. Both her and her brother's emerald eyes filled with hope.

"Yes, however his location is currently unknown." And like that all the hope evaporated from their eyes.

"Godmother?" Harry asked with a sheepish smile. Griphook checked the scroll.

"Alice Marie Longbottom, who is currently suffering from an incurable mental illness in St. Mungo's Hospital and Joanne Kathleen MacDougal who died tragically from heart disease several years ago. However both woman had given the title of heirs to other family members therefore they left nothing to you."

Harry and Rose found themselves frowning. Despite suddenly being given a fortune that could power a small country, they were left without the only thing they actually wanted.

"You were also left with titles," Griphook added. Harry furrowed his eyebrows.

"Like the ones for books?" Harry asked. Rose bit back a laugh.

"No, Harry. Like official labels like being a Knight or Sir," Rose explained.

"Right, Miss Potter. You have inherited Lordships from your parents and godfather," Griphook scanned the scroll. "You Mr. Potter shall be formally addressed as Lord Potter-Black and Miss Potter shall be formally addressed as Lady Potter-Black."

"Well damn," Rose mumbled. She was a Lady! And her brother was a freaking _Lord! _Then a thought struck Rose. "Wait, is there a different between being a Lady or a Lord? Like power wise?" She would be damned if she let her gender get in the way of receiving a powerful title. She was still a Slytherin after all.

"No need to worry, Miss Potter," Griphook said. "Both titles hold equal power." Rose nodded her head in approval.

"Mr. Griphook, could I request something?" Rose asked.

"Yes?"

"Could we make sure that no one _else _has any access to any of our vaults without or permission?" The goblin smirked, revealing his sharp teeth.

"Of course, Ms. Potter, that would be a wise choice," said Griphook.

An hour later, Harry and Rose left the bank with their bag heavy with galleons and muggle notes.

"So now can we get the Firebolt?" Harry pleaded. Rose rolled her eyes and guided him out of Diagon Alley.

Another cab ride later, Rose and Harry found themselves at one of the best hotels in London. They made their way to the front desk, looking so terribly out of place in the five star with their oversized clothing.

"Excuse me, ma'am," Rose said when she reached the front desk.

"Yes, dear, are you two looking for your parents?" The lady replied. The lady wore a uniformed blue jacket with her blonde hair pulled back tightly into a bun.

"No," Harry replied bluntly. The lady gave them a look and pursed her thin lips. It reminded them of Professor McGonagall when someone interrupted her.

"We want to know how much it would cost to stay in a suite," Rose replied. The lady clicked away at her computer before turning back to them.

"Two hundred fifty pounds a night," she replied. "However, I can't sell you the suite unless you're with your parents." Rose smiled and turned to look at her brother. Harry shrugged. Rose smirked and began to dig into her pockets. She pulled out a thick stack of bills wrapped in a band.

"Here is a ten thousand pounds," Rose said as she placed the money on the desk. "Take however much it costs to stay for a month, and then take whatever it left." The lady stared at them with wide eyes. She went to type in her computer. After a moment, she pulled out two key cards.

"Room 394," The lady said as she handed them the cards. "Enjoy your stay!"

"Was the bribery necessary?" Harry asked as they entered the hotel's lift.

"Yes, very much," Rose replied with a grin. The elevator dinged when they reached the fifth floor. Together they had their way to the end of the hallway to room twenty-one. They entered the room to find that the suite had a small living room with a balcony and kitchenette. There were two rooms with connecting bathrooms.

"I can't wait to go shopping and sightseeing!" Rose exclaimed as she jumped up and down.

"I can't wait to sleep!" said Harry as he jumped onto the living room couch. He picked up the room's telephone and the menu besides it. "We can call room service right?" Rose laughed.

Two weeks later, the two were coming out of a sandwich shop eating their sandwiches. They were dressed in their new clothing. Harry wore a blue t-shirt that actually fit him with a pair of denim shorts and grey converse. Rose wore a yellow tank top with khaki short shorts and flip flops.

"I still think Slytherin should have won the quidditch cup this year," Rose said.

"No, Gryffindor," Harry said after taking a bite of his sub. Rose gave him a look.

"Did you forget which house won the first game of the year?" She said.

"Who won the next one?" he replied with a grin.

"Well, can we at least agree that Ravenclaw should have not won?" said Rose. Harry nodded his head.

"If we hadn't had to forfeit the last game because of the whole chamber thing, Gryffindor would have won," he added. Before Rose could respond, a faint whimpering interrupted them.

"Did you hear that?" Rose asked. Slowly, they made their way to the alley where the sounds were coming from.

"Yeah, stay back, Rose," Harry said as he instinctively pushed Rose behind him. She frowned.

"I can take care of myself, Harry." She then walked down the alley way.

"Rose!" Harry called out for her. He went to reach out for his sister when suddenly a large black dog jumped out in front of them. Harry grabbed Rose and pulled her behind him. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at the dog.

"Harry! Put your wand back!" Rose exclaimed. She pushed her brother away and kneeled down besides the dog. "It's just a poor little puppy!" She began to pet the canine. The dog wagged his tail and panted.

"A puppy? That thing is twice your size! " Harry said. Rose ignored him and fed the dog the rest of her sandwich. The dog gobbled up the sandwich in one bite.

"Can we keep him?" Rose asked looking at her brother. Harry stared at her for a moment before rubbing his temples.

"We already have an owl and cat," Harry said.

"So?" Rose replied as she brought the dog closer to herself. The dog licked her cheek.

"What are we going to do with it when we go to Hogwarts?" He asked her.

"We'll sneak him in, like we did with our broomsticks in first year."

"There's a huge difference between two broomsticks and a large living dog!" Rose started to pouted. She gave her brother the biggest puppy dog eyes. The dog had apparently noticed this and gave the same look with his large grey eyes.

"Fine," Harry sighed. Rose jumped up and hugged him.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Rose said. She then went to the dog and hugged him tightly. "I'm gonna love you and take care of you forever!" The dog barked something that sounded like an agreement and licked Rose again.

Before they returned to their hotel suite, Rose insisted to go shopping for her new dog. She dragged her brother along to a pet grooming center and got the dog's coat washed and trimmed. They had bought multiple dog collars and toys and beds. Rose also bought a large bag of dog food.

"Here, we are!" Rose said as she welcomed the dog into their suite. "This where we've been staying for the past weeks since we're not going back to our horrid uncle and aunt."

"Rose I don't think he understand you," Harry said as he came in after in.

"Nonsense," Rose replied. "He's a smart dog. Aren't you, boy?" She pet and rubbed his head. The dog barked in agreement.

"What are you going to name him?" Harry asked. Rose pulled out a black leather collar with a blue tag on it.

"Lancelot," Rose replied showing Harry the name engraved in the tag.

"So you're gonna stick with the whole Knights of the Round Table theme," Harry commented. He couldn't help but smile at his sister. She looked so happy.

"For all of my babies," Rose cooed at the dog. Lancelot licked her nose.

More time flew by for the green eyed twins. They went shopping and ate out every night, loving the London life. Lancelot quickly became a big part of their life (being a big dog after all). They would take him out to parks and run and play with him. Something they've learned about the dog was that he only ate human food. At night the large dog alternated between sleeping on Harry's bed or Rose's bed (although he took up most of the space). During the day he follow Rose around who would constantly talk to him. She told him about their lives before Hogwarts, their lives during Hogwarts, and everything in between. Lancelot listened so attentively and barked at the right times that Rose was convinced that he understood everything he heard.

They exchanged letters between their friends. The Weasleys had won money from the Ministry because of Arthur's job. So they were currently vacationing in Egypt where Bill, the eldest son, lived and worked. Hermione told them that her parents had taken her to France. Draco's father had become so mad about the whole freeing Dobby incident that his mother decided to take them all to their vacation home in the Caribbean to calm down.

"Harry, we should travel somewhere," Rose said one day. She had just read a new letter from Hermione describing Paris in great detail.

"Why?" Harry asked. He was currently playing a game of exploding snap with Lancelot because that dog was just that smart.

"Because we're young and haven't seen the world and we defiantly have the money and time to do so," Rose said. She sighed and imagined how it would be like to sit on an exotic beach while she sipped some strange drink.

"How do we go?" Harry asked turning to face her from the couch. "Do we like use floo powder and just say the country?"

"No, with a muggle airplane," said Rose. Lancelot walked over and rested his head on her lap. "Where should we go?"

"France?" Harry suggested. Lancelot growled.

"Guess that's a no," Rose laughed. "How about Spain?" Lancelot growled again.

"Italy?" Harry suggested. Lancelot barked and gave them a doing smile. The twins laughed.

"Didn't we inherit a Villa there?" Harry asked, trying to recall their inheritance.

"Yeah, you're right, it's the Black one," Rose agreed. Lancelot let out a whimper at the name. "I'll send a letter to Griphook asking for the address for the Villa. Then we'll buy the tickets when we get to the airport but before that we have to do more shopping." Harry and Lancelot groaned.

A week later, Rose and Harry were walking into London International Airport with Lancelot on a leash. The two were pulling along their suitcases towards the ticket purchasing counter.

"Four first class tickets for Italy, please," Harry said. The man behind the counter gave them a look.

"Are you two here with your parents?" asked the man.

"No, they died twelve years ago," Rose replied, rolling her eyes. The man gave those two a strange look before leaning over the counter to look at their dog. He frowned.

"Then why do you need the two extra tickets for," he asked.

"For Lancelot!" The twins said, pointing at their dog. The man's eye twitched.

"Are you aware that it will cost about three thousand euros?" Harry pulled out another stack of bills.

"Will this cover it?" Harry asked. Rose smirked and stifled a laugh. The man's jaw dropped at the sight of all of the money.

An hour later, they were sitting in first class seats about to take off to Rome. Lancelot was stretched comfortably across his two seats, enjoying the space. Besides themselves there was another older couple that kept sneering at their dog.

"First we have to go see all of the landmarks and sights," Rose mumbled. Her eyelids dropped. She rested her head on Harry's shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her.

"Do you think that Italy has a wizarding world?" Harry asked. Rose shrugged, but Lancelot gave them a bark of affirmation.

"Shut your bloody dog up!" the old lady snapped at them. Rose pulled out of her brother's embrace, turned to the woman, and gave her the middle finger.

A few hours later they found themselves sitting in a taxi cab. They were driving to the address of the villa that Griphook had provided for them. The driver was a bit reluctant to take the two children seeing as they had given them a particular odd address. According to his GPS these British kids were taking his to the middle of nowhere. And the enormous black dog was really freaking him out. It reminded him of the Grim omen that his grandmother would tell him about as a child. Then there was the black cat with green eyes. Wasn't that another dark omen? And why did they have an owl?

"Stop right here!" The short red haired girl called out. The driver furrowed his eyebrows in confused. What was she talking about? All he could see was rows and rows of trees. He hoped he had just misunderstood them since he was poor with English. He was about to say something, but the dark hair boy placed a thick stack of bills next to him.

"Hope that covers it," the boy said. The driver's eye dropped. That was enough money to pay for his daughter's school tuition for six months! He quickly got out and helped the children with their luggage, staying clear of the huge dog.

"Need drive to place? Call anytime!" He said in his thick Italian accent as he gave them his card. If these kids continued to pay like they did, his children would be set for life. The girl accepted his card while the boy got a hold of their bags.

"Grazie, ciao," She responded. With her hand on holding the leash of the dog and the boy dragging along two suitcases. The cat sat leisurely on the dog's back while the girl held the cage of the owl with her other hand. He watched as the two walked into the rows of trees and continued to walk until they disappeared from his vision. With a sigh, he returned to his cab and drove away.

While the muggle driver had seen only rows of trees, the two magical children had seen something else.

High clay walls acted like fences around the entire estate. Rows and rows of grapevines stood tall for what seemed like miles. They led to a manicured hill where a large four story cream colored house with orange roof titles. On the side of hill was a large lake with clear blue water.

"Whoa," both Harry and Rose let out. The villa was breathtaking.

Together they made their way to the villa entrance. Harry let Hedwig go and fly on her own. Despite years of quidditch practice and running up and down the Hogwarts staircases, the two found themselves out of breath when they finally got to the top of the hill. Even Lancelot was panting loudly. Gwaine was perfectly comfortable as he peered from behind Lancelot's head.

In front of them were two large dark wooden doors. There were no handles or keyholes on the door.

"How do we get in?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, Griphook didn't send a key," Rose replied. Lancelot's ears perked up. He started to bark.

"What's wrong, baby?" Rose cooed at the black dog. Harry grimaced. There was something wrong with having his sister calling Lancelot 'baby.'

Lancelot barked again. He used his nose to poke Rose's hand then Harry's hand. Then he walked over to the door and poked the door.

"What does he want us to do?" Harry wondered. "Touch the door?"

"Well it does belong to wizards," Rose replied. They shrugged and together, placed their palms onto the wood. As soon as they did, blue sparks seeped out of their hands and spread through the doors. Then they swung opened. As it did, Hedwig flew through and landed on Harry's shoulder.

"Good boy!" Rose said as she petted Lancelot. "Isn't he brilliant?" Harry chuckled and ushered his sister inside before her sister forgot what they were here for.

CRACK!

The sound surprised the two causing them to drop what was in their hands. A house elf appeared in front of them. It was a tiny creature with wide purple eyes and extremely long eyelashes. The little elf was wearing a toga made of a yellow towel. There was a small crest on it that they couldn't really make out. It threw itself to their feet.

"Masters! Bubble is waiting for masters for so long!" The elf cried.

"You can stand up, it's alright," Rose said as she helped the elf up.

"Oh my! Lady Black is too kind!" Bubble wailed, her large violet eyes filling with tears. "More nicer than the last Lady Black." The elf was crying at this point as she jumped up and down.

"It's alright," Harry said. He pulled off the blue plaid shirt he wore over his blue t-shirt (Rose regretted allowing him to shop for himself). He went to hand it to Bubble. "Here you can be free now."

Then the little elf started to cry harder. She threw herself at Harry's feet.

"NO! PLEASE DON'T FREE BUBBLE! BUBBLE IS VERY SORRY FOR WHAT SHE'S DID! PLEASE FORGIVE BUBBLE LET BUBBLE TAKE CARE OF LORD AND LADY!" Bubble howled. Harry looked very distressed and didn't know what to do. Rose quickly went and pulled the elf to her feet.

"Oh, no, please stop crying, Bubble we won't free you if you don't want to," Rose said as she brought the elf into her arms. Bubble began to tear up again as she hugged her mistress.

"Lady Black is so nice! Lady Black is hugging Bubble! Bubble is so grateful!" Bubble continued to babble on.

"Why don't you want to be free?" Harry asked as his eyebrows furrowed together. This was strange. Didn't house elves want to be free? Well, he only ever met Dobby before and he had wanted to be free from the Malfoys.

"Lord Black, house elves never want to free of their masters. Their masters let feel whole and needed. And some elves bind to their masters and say with their masters until they die," Bubble explained. She was still holding on tightly to Rose.

"But Dobby?" Harry said.

"Have you met Lucius Malfoy?" Rose said. "He treats his own son badly; imagine how he treats his servants." Then she turned to Bubble. "Have you ever bonded to a master before, Bubble?" The house elf nodded her head quickly.

"Bubble is bonded to the Lady Black, but she died," Bubble explained but then her eyes lit up. "Can Bubble bind to the new Lady Black?"

"Of course, dear," Rose said as she hugged the elf again. She simply adored the tiny creature with her cute purple eyes.

"Will Lord Black's elf be coming, Mistress?" Bubbled asked.

"I don't have an elf," Harry said. "And you can call me Harry, just Harry."

"But Lord Harry Just Harry," Rose stifled a laugh and Harry sighed "You is bonded to an elf too."

"Who?" Harry asked. Rose groaned if they kept going at this pace, they would be in the entrance hall all night.

"Okay, she's talking about Dobby, obviously, who is the only elf you've ever met. He must have bonded to you some time throughout the year, probably when you freed him," Rose said. "So why don't you go call Dobby and figure that out. I, on the other hand, am extremely tired from a three hour flight and a two hour drive." She turned to Bubble. "Bubble, please show me, Lancelot, and Gwaine to my room so that I can sleep."

With that, Bubble led Rose up four flights of stairs while Harry figured his life out downstairs. Lancelot followed behind them with Gwaine laying on his back. Bubble levitated her bag above her head. They reached the fourth floor that had only two doors in the hallway. Each door was twelve feet tall and reached the high ceiling. One of the doors was a deep emerald with silver carvings and had silver snakes as door handles. The other door was a deep blue, nearly black, with silver stars.

"What's up with the doors?" Rose asked Bubble.

"The Black family is a Slytherin family," Bubble said. "And is tradition to have names from stars." Lancelot barked. He walked over to the blue door and rubbed his head against it.

"No, doll, I'll leave that room for Harry. Besides this room feels like the Slytherin dormitories," Rose said. Lancelot growled a word 'Slytherin,' but reluctantly followed Rose into the room. The room reminded Rose of the Slytherin common room with emerald tapestry covering the walls and dark carpets. A large ebony bed with silver silk sheets sat in the center of the room with matching furniture. There was a balcony was attached to the room with a huge attached bathroom.

"I love this room," Rose said as she jumped onto the bed. Whether or not it was possible for dogs, Lancelot rolled his eyes.

"Mistress, would you like Bubble to run you a bath?" the little elf squeaked.

"Yes, thank you," Rose mumbled, but it was too late. She had already sunk into the bed and drifted off to sleep. Sighing, Lancelot hopped onto the bed and made himself comfortable at the feet of her bed.

He truly wondered what had happened to make James and Lily Potters' daughter a Slytherin. A part of him blamed that Malfoy boy that she kept talking to. He must have poisoned her mind with thoughts of the Serpents House before the sorting. And poor Rose kept on talking about Snape like he was something great. He felt himself puffing out a breath at the thought of his niece fawning over Snivellus. It was almost as bad as when Lily was hung up on that greasy git in their first few years in Hogwarts.

His godson on the other hand looked nearly exactly like his father although he did remember James being a bit bigger at that age. He was defiantly the Gryffindor son that James had always wanted. Despite that, there were times when Harry reminded him or Lily. Especially when he laughed. Yeah, when Harry laughed he was defiantly his mother.

Regardless of all of that, he still loved the two children to death.

Lancelot head perked up when he heard the house elf reenter the room. Bubble tip toed over Rose and gently tapped her shoulder.

"Mistress," She whispered trying to wake up the girl. Lancelot rolled his eyes and walked over to Rose. He placed his head beneath her shoulder and pushed her off the bed. Bubble was quickly enough to move out of her way and tried to help her up.

"Wha?" Rose groaned as she got up. She rubbed her head and tried to smooth out her hair.

"You're bath is prepared, and Lord Harry Just Harry's elf is helping him into his room," Bubble squeaked.

"Really? So Dobby is here?" Rose asked as she stood up. Bubble nodded his head. She began to pull off her clothes, and Lancelot quickly covered his eyes with his paws. Once he heard the bathroom door close and shut, he uncovered his eyes. Rolling around again until he was comfortable, he curled into the bed and drifted off to sleep.

**Please review! Leave me your thoughts and ideas!**


	12. Clothes and Dogfathers

**Hello again! Here's another chapter! Thank you so much to everyone who review in the last chapters. There were those with interesting questions and comments that I was more than happy to reply to. **

**Bear in mind that things may seem a certain way now, but that doesn't mean that it's gonna last. I don't want to spoil anything, but just wait and everything will be explained or certain things will happen that pertain to now that may be different or expanded on in like three chapters from now.**

**By the way, school is starting soon which means airplanes and flying and go up north and my mom crying and schoolwork so uploads may slow down. But I have chapter 13 done already and I'm halfway through with 14 so cross your fingers!**

**Sorry for any spelling errors! I've proof read this 3 times and spell check can only do so much.**

**Anyway, Enjoy! **

Chapter 12: Clothes and Dogfathers

Fast forward to a week later! The twins had absolutely loved Italy. Every day they call the cab driver from earlier and go to see something new like the Leaning Tower of Pisa or the Trevi Fountains. Despite only being there for a week, Rose had already done a lot of shopping (much to Harry's discomfort). They also ate so much of the local food: pizza, pasta, ravioli, and cannolis.

After six days, Harry felt exhausted. Where the bloody hell did Rose get the energy to get up at dawn and go out again?

The Black Villa also added a lot to their experience of Italy. The house itself was literally magical and practically ran itself. There was apparently a group of Italian wizard workers who visited the Villa weekly to collect grapes from the grapevines to make wine. According to Bubble, they would have payment sent over to Black vault. Apparently that was one of the _many _forms of constant revenue for the Black family.

The lake on the side of the hill also acted as a pool with self-cleaning charms around it. A few magical creatures resided in the body of water. Harry and Rose would nearly every night zooming over that lake with their broomsticks with practice snitches, quaffles, and bludgers (they were cushioned) flying around. They would end the night when one of the practice bludgers would knock them into the lake.

Bubble and Dobby (who simply adored the tiny purple eyed elf) took care of Harry and Rose better than they could. Dobby was completely willingly to serve Harry, but he wouldn't allow the elf to work unless he paid him. After offering to pay Dobby seven galleons a day and Dobby sobbing for nearly an hour, they finally decided to pay him a sickle per month. Dobby also could be seen walking around the Villa dressed in multi-colored sweaters and at least fifteen socks at a time.

Rose wondered how she ever managed without Bubble. The elf was skilled in all different types of beauty magic from having served multiple different mistresses. Rose's skin near looked clearer and her nails were never looked this cute before. No wonder Daphne and the rest of the girls in Slytherin house always looked so polished and fake!

One day, Rose and Harry were on their way to Milan to visit the largest shopping mall in Italy. They sat in the Ricardo's cab, the driver from the beginning. Rose was convinced that the only reason the man put up with their whims and desires was because of the way Harry paid him. Her brother had become accustomed to simply paying with stacks of bills without even counting them out. Only the kindest of shopkeepers had the decency to try to return his change. Harry was single handedly putting Ricardo's children through college.

"This mall has like two hundred stores, Harry, isn't it great?" Rose said as they left the taxi. Harry groaned and absentmindedly handed Riccardo another thick stack of bill. They had left Lancelot at home with Dobby and Bubble. The man assured him that he would return in about six hours and drove away.

"Why do we have to do this, Rosie? Don't we have enough clothes already?" Harry grumbled. Rose laughed and swung her arm around his shoulder.

"Nonsense, love. There's no such thing as too much stuff, and besides we said that we're gonna get things for our lot," Rose said. They planned to get gifts for their friends back in Britain. Harry nodded his head limply and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I'd rather go skinny dipping with Crabbe and Goyle," Harry replied. Rose snorted and covered her mouth as she laughed.

"C'mon, Gryffindor, be brave," Rose mocked as she pulled him into the first store.

Hours passed and Harry was prepared to kill himself and save Voldemort the trouble. He loved his sister dearly and would give his life for her (he had nearly done so multiple times before), but there was nothing he disliked more than shopping. Why would anyone ever want to run around a huge building with heavy bags only to get into a store and stay in it for an eternity and then repeat? His arms were sore and his feet were hurting.

Harry remembered when Aunt Petunia would drag them around in the shopping center in Little Whingings. The woman would only bring them along to treat them like pack mulls with her bags. After years of that, Harry could figure out for the life of him why Rose still enjoyed the activity.

Finally, Rose had relented and allowed Harry to relax in a seating area with their bags.

Rose had never been allowed to go shopping before. As a child, she would be seen wearing either Dudley's or Aunt Petunia's hand me downs. Whenever her aunt dragged her along to the clothing store, she would never be allowed to touch or get anything. If she even asked for even a hair tie, Aunt Petunia would give her a nice hard smack across the face or pinch her arm until she got a lovely bruise.

She would go to primary school and see all the little girls dressed in cute dresses with their hair in pigtails. Rose would watch with envy as her classmate would be dropped off to class with her mother. The girl's mum would straighten out her daughter's clothing and give her a kiss on her cheek. She longed so desperately to have a mother to coddle her and to talk her and to actually like her.

Rose was six years old when she asked Aunt Petunia if she could braid her hair. Her hopes went up when the horse-like woman picked up a hair brush. However, Petunia used that brush to whack Rose. Rose went screaming and running from her aunt, only to have the woman grabbed her and continue to hit her.

From that moment on, Rose never asked Aunt Petunia to do anything for her.

It hurt though, going to school every day dressed in rags. The girls were relentless and teased and tormented her constantly. While Harry was worried about Dudley and his gang beating him up, Rose was had their female counterparts to look out for. But instead of fists and kicks, Rose receives insults and petty actions.

Girls would purposely rip her clothing which would cause Aunt Petunia to smack her around when she got home. 'Ugly Weirdo' and 'Orphan girl' were her most popular school yard nicknames. It also didn't help that Harry and Rose showed up in preschool thinking that their names were Freak Boy and Freak Girl. Jessica Vane and Stephanie Thomas had threw gum in her hair. Her aunt was more that willingly to take a pair of shears and cut all her hair off. It wasn't until the next morning when all her hair magically grew back and Jessica and Stephanie were all stunned that Rose finally felt a bit better.

The constant bullying had resulted in one thing. It had filled her with anger and resentment. She hated feeling inferior to anyone else. She hated having to compromise her anything for herself and her brother. She hate seeing Harry being bullied as well. Rose would often stand up for him by yelling or even throwing things at Dudley and his gang. Of course this resulted in Dudley crying to his mother and Aunt Petunia taking out her wooden spoon and hairbrush.

But out of all of it, Rose hated dressing in the hand-me-downs. The horrid rags had caused her torment. So she couldn't care less if she spent a freaking fortune on clothes. She was going to buy as much clothing for herself and Harry until she exploded.

Hours passed and Rose had acquired enough clothing to cover both her and Harry for a decade.

She walked with a bounce in her step to her brother. Harry was fast asleep on a cushion, surrounded by multiple shopping bags. She nudged his leg gently with her foot.

"Bro, wake up," Rose said. Harry groaned and opened his eyes.

"Are we done shopping yet," he grumbled. Rose rolled her eyes and stretch out her hand. Harry accepted it and stood up.

"Not even close," Rose laughed. Harry groaned and scooped up the bags and followed his sister through the store. What he would do if he could use a feather light charm.

The next store they went to was a female clothing store. Harry stood impatiently while Rose searched through clothing.

"What would Hermione like?" Rose asked.

"I don't know. She usually wears jumpers and jeans," Harry replied. He sat down at an available cushion and set all the bags down.

"Yes, but I think the time has come to diverge from all of those frumpy sweaters," Rose replied. She held up a light blue skirt. "What do you think?" Harry shrugged.

"Don't know. 'Mione doesn't really wear skirts," Harry responded. Rose groaned. Why was she asking him about this?

"I think she'll like it," Rose said. She picked up a top. "Oh, and Ginny would look so cute in this."

"Sure, sure," Harry said. Rose rolled her eyes but didn't allow herself to be discouraged.

By the time she was done, she had gotten large amount of clothing for both Ginny and Hermione. Rose couldn't wait to drag her friends away and dressed them up like little dolls she never had.

"Now, we get gifts for Ron, Draco, and Fred and George," Harry said as the exited the store. He led his sister somewhere in the mall and then stopped. He looked around and then looked sheepishly at his sister.

"You have no idea where to go, do you?" Rose said with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe," Harry responded. Rose rolled her eyes and dragged her brother to a male's clothing shop. She began to rummage through, pulling out pairs of jeans and shirts and sweaters.

"We'll get clothing for the Weasley boys," Rose said. "And then we'll get Draco something else since he doesn't really need new clothing." Harry nodded his head in agreement and allowed his sister to shop. Occasionally, he'll say whether or not he thought something looked good and Rose would listen to him.

The next store they went to was a bookstore. Rose went and got two copies of '_How It Works' _along with a few other books. She planned to give one to Mr. Weasley and the other to Draco.

"Draco is actually taking the Muggle Studies class," Rose stated proudly.

"No bloody way," Harry replied. "Does his father know?"

"Nope, he told his father that he's taking Divination," Rose responded. "He even went and asked Professor Burbage to send all of his grades under the subject of Divination. Apparently a lot of different students make that request."

"That's actually really cool. Ron and I are going to do Divination and Care of Magical Creatures," Harry said. "What did you say you were taking?"

"Well, Professor Snape says that I have to keep taking at least Charms, Transfiguration, Astronomy, DADA, Herbology, and obviously Potions in order to get my degree. He also said that I have to take Care of Magical Creatures," said Rose. She scrunched up her face in concentration. "I think that I put down either Ancient Runes or Arithmancy. I'm not sure."

"I heard Hermione's gonna do all twelve classes," Harry told her.

"She's bloody crazy! How the hell is she gonna be able to do that?" Rose exclaimed. Harry shrugged.

"You know how 'Mione is, she can overdo it sometimes," Harry said.

"She should at least drop Muggle Studies, like that's not even necessary," Rose said. Harry nodded his head in agreement.

"Maybe she'll get a time machine," Harry grinned. Rose laughed.

Later that night in the Villa, Lancelot got up from his place on Rose's bed. After their long day of shopping, Harry had come in to help carry his sister's bags. Once they were both done shoving the clothes in Rose's closest, they have promptly collapsed on the bed.

He turned to look at them. Harry laid deeply asleep with his mouth wide open and his arm hanging off of the bed. Lancelot stifled a whimper. With his eyes closed, Harry looked so much like James. He recalled the nights in third year that they would stay up, talking about girls, classes, and teachers. Suddenly the image of James's dead body flashed into his head. This time Lancelot did whimper.

At the sound, Rose rolled over in bed. The girl usually slept with her face completely submerged into her pillow; it was a wonder that she could even breathe. Now with her face up, he could see her dimples and button nose. She was a replica of Lily. The only difference between were their personalities. He tried hard to push away the image of Lily's corpse.

Lancelot made his way to the room's bathroom. It was about the size of a normal room except, covered in marble. A large bathtub was engraved in the ground with a shower in the corner. A sink and toilet sat parallel. He closed the door with his tail then stood in front of the mirror.

In an instant, the reflection of the large black dog was replaced by the naked form of a man. The man was shoulder length black hair that was washed and trimmed because of how well Rose kept Lancelot groomed. He had sharp, handsome features with grey eyes. Yet those eyes were no longer filled with life and mischief as they were twelve year ago. He was barely thirty-three and yet he looked so much older and younger at the same time. His chest was covered in multiple prison tattoos. Skin that was once brown because of dirt and muck was now a pale white. Fortunately, he no longer looked like he was all skin and bones. He actually looked healthy and filled out thanks to how much his pups cared for him. He looked up at his reflection again.

This man staring back at him was Sirius Black. Convicted Criminal. Former Auror. Currently wanted dead or alive by the British Ministry of Magic. He was the best friend of James and Lily Potter. He is the godfather of Harry Potter. And he was wrongly convicted for a crime that he never did.

Sirius stepped into the shower. Turning the knobs, hot water pumped out of the shower head. He sighed.

Twelve years ago, Sirius Black got off his motorcycle at Godric Hallow. He was checking up on his closest friends and their children. Instead of the lovely cottage where the Potters lived, he found a charred house. Running in, Sirius collapsed at the sight of James Potter dead on the floor. He dropped to his feet and pulled his friend close to him. Sobs racked his body as he repeatedly whispered:

"Prongs, no, please, no, prongs, James, please don't be dead, stop being dead. Please, oh fucking merlin, stop being dead."

After a while Sirius got up, remembering about Lily and the pups. He ran upstairs to the nursery. Inside was Lily Potter sprawled out on the floor besides her children's cribs. Harry and Rose Potter sat crying loudly at their mother's fallen form.

Sirius thought he was going to be sick. The only thing keeping him standing was the fact that the pups were still alive. He walked over to them. He picked up Rose and placed a kiss on her forehead. He did the same to Harry, but noticed something. A lightning shaped scar.

Sadness and misery was quickly replaced by anger. He placed the children back into their crib. Running out of the house, Sirius passed by Hagrid.

"Sirius Black? What are you doing here?" Hagrid asked. Sirius ignored him and apparated away, leaving his motorcycle behind.

Sirius would regret the next actions for the rest of his life. Instead of staying with the children like he should have, he had gone after the one who betrayed their parents. Peter Pettigrew. Then the stupid rat landed him in Azkaban for the rest of his life.

Over a month ago, Sirius had seen that the Daily Prophet had a picture of a large ginger family. The Weasleys. But what was the most important was the fact that on one of the boys had a grey rat on his shoulder. The rat was missing its index finger of its right paw.

With the knowledge that Peter was still alive, Sirius escaped out of Azkaban with the goal to finally kill that rat. However while he was in London, he had found his pups again!

At first, Sirius thought that his mind was playing tricks with him because they looked so much like younger versions of Lily and James. But then they starting speaking about Hogwarts and quidditch and houses, and he knew it was them.

Sirius turned off the water and got out of the shower. He wrapped a long towel around his waist and put a towel onto of his wet hair. Quietly, he stepped out of the bathroom.

"Shit," He mumbled when he was saw that the sun had come up.

"Who the hell are you?" Rose yelled. She was standing on top of the bed with her day clothes still on. She had her wand pointing at him.

"Okay, just calm down and put the wand away," Sirius said as he put his hands up.

"How did you get in here? Where's my dog?" Rose was screaming at this point. Harry rolled around in his sleep, finally waking up.

"Wha-?" He groaned as he got up. He saw Sirius and jumped to his feet. "Who the hell are you?"

"Please, just calm down," Sirius said. Sighing, he then transformed into Lancelot and then back in his human form (marking sure that his towel didn't drop from his waist).

"Bloody hell, you're an animagus," Rose gasped.

"A what?" Harry asked.

"An animagus, it's a wizard who's mastered the magic of transforming into your spirit animal," Rose responded.

"You're a wizard, then?" said Harry. "Why have you been pretending to be our Lancelot?" Sirius stayed silent. Suddenly Rose gasped and dropped her wand.

"Y-y-you're Sirius Black," She realized. Sirius nodded his head slowly.

"The one Griphook told us about," Harry said.

"You're in our parent's photo album," Rose said. She got down from the bed. Harry jumped down and stepped in front of his sister. Rose pushed him away. "He was dad's best man. His best friend." Then Rose pounced and starting to punch and claw the man.

"Rose!" Harry exclaimed as he tried to pull his sister off of Sirius. Tears were streaming down her face.

"AND HE BETRAYED THEM! HE BETRAYED OUR PARENTS AND SOLD THEM OUT TO VOLDEMORT!" Harry froze at her words. Rose took this opportunity to try to scratch and bruise every visible part of Sirius skin.

After a moment, Harry finally regained his composure and pulled his sister off of the man. Panting, Rose wiped the blood off of on her dress. She had managed to give Sirius a bloody nose and a nice long scratch down his arm.

"You're going to sit down there and you're going to explain yourself, now!" Harry said firmly as he pointed to the chair in the room. He turned around and pulled an oversized shirt and large shorts (hand-me-downs). Harry threw them at Sirius.

A few minutes later, Sirius was dressed and sitting at the chair with his hand handcuffed to the heater. Harry decided not to ask Rose why she had handcuffs in her room.

"I'm going to repeat myself," Rose said. "Why the hell are you here?"

"Because I didn't betray your parents," Sirius replied looking at them with sincere eyes.

"And how can we believe you," Harry said. "How can we believe that you didn't sell our parents out to Voldemort and then kill fourteen people? One of them being your best friend."

Sirius looked at the two. Harry looked extremely troubled. His clothes were all crumbled and wrinkled. His hair was a complete mess and stood up in different angles. Rose looked deadly as her glare pierced right through him. Like her brother, her hair was in distress with wild red curls flying around.

What Sirius noticed the most were their eyes. Two pairs of Lily's eyes stared back at him with anger, disgust, and betrayal. However, the most obvious emotion in their eyes was fear.

"Harry, Rose," his voice wavered. "I swear to you that the only thing I did that night was making the mistake of going after the rat who betrayed them, and leaving you two behind." Rose's guard dropped slightly, and Harry's glare softened. Sirius continued talking. "I wasn't their secret keeper. Peter Pettigrew was. Your parents thought it would be more obvious if it was me so they chose him. But then he sold them out to You-Know-Who. And I went after that son of a bitch, only to have him disappear and kill those muggles in the process."

There was a silence in the room. The twins looked at each other for a moment. Harry shot Rose a questioning look and she shook her head. Sirius wasn't lying. She knew when people were lying to her, and what he said was only the truth.

"How can we believe you?" Harry asked.

"I have a truth serum, Veritaserum," Rose mentioned. Both men looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"What?" Rose said. "I got it the same way I got the handcuffs."

"Which is?" said Harry.

"Stealing them," Rose replied. She went to her bag and rummaged through it. "I picked the cuffs off some Italian security back in the mall, but I got Veritaserum from Snape's classroom one night." She pulled out a small vial that had a clear liquid inside.

"That's very klepto of you," Harry respond. Sirius bit back a smile. Their twin's interactions with each other always reminded him of how James and Lily acted. Although Rose could sometimes be just like James while Harry was more like Lily.

"Open up," Rose said as she held the opened vial over his mouth. Sirius opened his mouth and allowed her to spill a few drops.

"What's your full name?" Harry asked, testing the potion.

"Sirius Orion Black," He replied.

"What's your parents' names," Rose asked.

"Walburga Alexandria Black and Orion Saxon Black," Sirius responded.

"Mother's maiden name?" Harry said.

"Black." Rose and Harry gave each other a look.

"Ew," Harry commented.

"Yeah, I know," Sirius grimaced.

"Now, what happened on the night of our parents' death," Rose asked. Then Sirius retold them everything. He was telling the truth.

There was another silence.

Then both Harry and Rose hugged Sirius. Rose quickly un-cuffed him from the heater.

"Sorry about your nose," Rose said sheepishly. She handed him a rag and he held it up to his bleeding nose.

"It's alright, I would have done the same thing," Sirius responded. They smiled at him.

"It's still strange that you were pretending to be Lancelot," Harry said.

"No wonder he was such a smart dog," Rose added. Sirius laughed, sound that he hadn't heard for a wide.

Now, it was breakfast time. Harry stood in front of the stove as he flipped pancakes in a skillet. Rose stood beside him as she stirred another pan that was filled with thick sausages and strips of bacon. After years of cooking, the twins enjoyed doing so on their own. Dobby and Bubble were only subdued by the fact they were allowed to do all the dishes afterwards.

Sirius sat at the kitchen table watching the children bustle around the kitchen counter. He had never actually learned how to cook since he had house elves in his family home, and in the Potter home when he ran away. Although he had seen them do so as a dog, it was more interesting to watch his two pseudo children move in harmony in the mist of pots and pans when he was human sized.

"Here we are," Harry said as he placed a large plate of pancakes down. Rose brought a plate filled with breakfast meats. Bubble placed plates in front of them as Dobby filled their cups with hot black coffee.

"You know, coffee will stun your growth," Sirius joked as both twelve took a swing from their mugs. Both drank their coffee black while Harry dumped four spoons or sugar in his.

"Then they shouldn't make it taste so good," Harry replied. They fill their plates with pancakes, sausages, bacon. Just like every meal they had, Rose and Harry convinced Dobby and Bubble to sit with them. Dobby was always willingly to do so while Bubble took a bit of convincing before she did. They had their plates filled in the same fashion and would either converse with each other or listen to the wizards'' conversations.

"So, Sirius," Rose said as she placed the dirty dishes in the sink. "How did you escape from Azkaban?"

"That's a long story," he replied.

"We got the rest of the summer," Harry said. Sirius smiled. The unfamiliar action stretched the skin around his cheeks.

"Harry Potter and Miss Rose will take Mr. Lancelot Black to the parlor," Dobby said as he grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him out of the room.

"Bubble and Dobby will clean and bring tea," Bubble assured as she pulled her mistress out as well. They entered the parlor with had a group of armchairs and couches surrounding the center piece. It was panels of glass windows that covered the entire wall from ceiling to the floor. The window would change depending on what location you set it on.

"Everest," Harry said. The windows changed to display the icy landscape of mountains. Sirius sat down on an armchair while the twins sat on a couch with their legs tucked beneath them.

"You were going to tell us a story," Rose reminded. Sirius smiled at them. The smile began to fade as he became recalling memories of Azkaban.

"It's always cold there," Sirius mumbled. He wrapped his arms around his torso, pulling tightly at the sweater that Bubble had provided him with. His stormy grey eyes glassed over. "They do that on purpose by having the dementors patrolling the cells three times a day."

"What are dementors?" Harry asked. His voice came out in a whisper after hearing the grim tone his Godfather had chosen. Rose nodded her head in agreement. She had seen the name in one of Fred or George's textbooks, but never read about it.

"They're dark creatures," Sirius said. "Very dark. They live off of happiness and good memories of humans and suck the joy out of a person. They have them there guarding the prisoners so that no one has the heart to even move.

"The guard who patrols my cell usually reads the Daily Prophet every morning," Sirius continued. "He would crumble the paper up and throw it to the floor. I would lean and squeeze my arm over and grabbed the paper. There was always some sort of rubbish that the Skeeter woman would write down or some nonsense about the Ministry.

"Time blurs you know?" Sirius mumbled as he looked away at the window. Harry furrowed his eyebrows. He hadn't heard that. He turned to look at his sister. Rose quickly mouthed the words. Harry nodded his head in understanding and they turned back to Sirius.

"Then one day, it was on the fifth page, and it was a picture of that big family," Sirius paused, and had a look of concentration of his face. "The Weasleys, I think. They had won something and were in some place."

"Egypt?" Rose supplied.

"Yeah there, but that doesn't matter," Sirius said. "It was what was on that boy's shoulder that matters. The rat."

"Are you talking about Scabbers? Ron's rat?" Harry said.

"That is not just any rat," Sirius said as his anger began to bubble up. "That rat is Peter Pettigrew."

"What!" Both Rose and Harry exclaimed.

"He's an animagus as well," Sirius explained.

"Are you sure it was him?" Rose asked. She never did like that stupid rat. But was that rat actually the indirect murderer of their parents. Her eyes went to Harry's. He sat there with an impassive look as he chewed on his bottom lip. Had her brother and his classmates been sleeping for two years in the same room as a killer?

"Defiantly," Sirius said. "When I confronted him twelve years ago, he escaped by placing a curse that would cause an explosion. He used this as a way to escape me and kill thirteen muggles in the process. When the smoke cleared, there was only one part of him left: the index finger of his left hand."

"Scabbers is missing a finger on one of his paws," Harry stated. Sirius nodded his head in agreement while Rose pursed her lips into a thin line.

"So, you saw the newspaper, saw that Peter Pettigrew was still alive, and decided to escape in order to accomplish what exactly?" Rose asked.

"To kill him," He spat out. Harry blanched at his godfather's answer. Rose barely reacted.

"How did you plan on doing so?" Rose asked as she raised one of her eyebrows. "Did you think you were going ambush the Weasleys and kill their family rat? Or because they aren't returning until a week before school starts, were you going figure out a way to sneak into Hogwarts to kill him?"

"Well, I was going to do anything I possibly could," Sirius said. He jumped on to his feet. "That asshole sold out James and Lily! The least that I can do is avenge them!"

"No," Rose said firmly. She stood up as well and placed her hands on her hips. "What you're trying to do is get yourself caught! You're trying to commit the murder that you were falsely accused of so that you can actually deserve your life sentence!" Sirius frowned.

"I guess, I hadn't thought about it that far," He mumbled.

"Hell yeah, you haven't!" Rose's voice began to get higher. "If you even attempt to do such a thing, you'll be sent back to Azkaban faster than you can say: Oops! And then where will that leave Harry and me? Because you were supposed to take care of us when our parents died! But instead you went off and got yourself thrown in prison when we needed you the most! But instead we were left with those stupid 'relatives' who never even loved us and treated us like trash!"

Her words shot themselves like bullets at Sirius. Before he knew it, he was sitting back down in the arm chair with an angry twelve year old girl wagging a finger at him.

"I'm so sorry," Sirius said, his voice barely a whisper. He looked down to the floor and clenched his teeth tightly.

"Hey, it's alright," Harry said, being the voice of reason. He stood up and placed a hand on Rose's shoulder who had tears of frustration in her eyes. "I think what Rose's is trying to say is that you shouldn't try to kill Pettigrew."

Harry was quickly greeted with two looks of disbelief.

"Oh no, brother, you must have misunderstood me," Rose said. "I want that bastard dead."

"But-," Harry started.

"No buts," Rose interrupted. "I'm simply saying that if we're going to kill that arse than we must do it the smart way where no one gets caught, and you," she pointed at Sirius "get your name cleared."

"We?!" Harry and Sirius exclaimed. The two Gryffindors turned to look at the redhead with disbelief on their faces. Rose simply smirked.

"I have a plan," Rose said. She sat back down on the couch. At that moment, Dobby entered with a platter of tea.

"Lemon Tea!" Dobby announced with his squeaky voice. "Harry Potter's favorite!" He placed the tray on the coffee table and began to pour out three cups of tea.

"Thank you, Dobby," Harry said as he accepted the cup from the elf. Dobby gave him a huge smile and had to restraint himself from jumping up and down. Harry Potter was always so kind to him. So polite.

"What is this plan?" Sirius asked as he accepted the cup of tea.

"We get rid of the rat as what he is a rat; plain and simple," Rose said simply. "First week of school, Harry will throw Scabbers into a bag. Hands it over to me. We'll have Sirius sneaked into the school. He can beat him up and get all that vent up anger out. Then we send that little bag with a bottle of Veritaserum and a handy dandy little note saying: Hey this guy isn't dead! And boom, you're names clear and then that asshole gets stuck with the guilt"

"What about Ron?" Harry asked.

"We'll buy him a new rat! Better yet, we'll buy him a more useful pet like an owl or something," Rose said.

"And what about Peter? What if someone in the Ministry slows down their wonderful process?" Sirius asked. "If you don't recall, I was sent away without a trial."

Rose brought the cup to her lips, took a sip of the hot liquid, and put it down. She placed one leg above the other and smirked.

"Then, we'll have the Ministry work for us," She said with a devilish glint in her eyes.

"How?" Sirius asked. Harry just smiled. He knew that look. His sister had something prepared underneath her sleeve.

"Just trust me," Rose replied. Sirius was about to say something, but Harry stopped him.

"Just let her be, she'll figure this out," Harry said. "She always comes through."

"But that's not until the beginning of the school year so let's enjoy the summer," Rose said in a pleasant tone. She got onto her feet and left the room.

"Harry, how did you sister become like this?" Sirius asked with an amused tone.

"Become what?" Harry asked.

"A Slytherin," Sirius respond. Harry laughed.

"Truth be told, I think that we would be in a much worse situation if Rose wasn't the way she is," Harry said.

**Sirius is out! Whoo! You know the drill, please review with comments and criticism and thoughts and questions. I really do love reading them and change future things when I read a review that's really insightful. **

**Thanks a ton! Review!**


	13. Periods and Signatures

**Hello again! Two days and two uploads. You're welcome. Be aware though that once I upload this chapter, I'm putting my laptop away in my suitcase and I probably won't access it until tomorrow night. I've finished up chapter 14 and I've completed two pages in chapter 15. This chapter could be considered a filler chapter to some, but it has a purpose which I'll discuss at the end. Thank you to all those who are enjoying this story! Please enjoy!**

Chapter 13: Periods and Signatures

There were few things in this world that filled Sirius Black with joy. One of them being woman, obviously. Although it had been a while since the last time he got to enjoy that. Another being spending time with his best friends or at least the children of his best friends.

But one thing that would always place a huge smile on his face was Quidditch.

Sirius had forgotten how much fun it was to fly over the lake of his family's vacation home. Although the last time he was there, he was ten and was still trying to convince his seven year old brother to get on his broom with him.

But now, he had the familiar beater's bat in hand as he deflected practice bludgers as he played a one-on-one match with his god son. He felt like he was bloody seventeen again!

The goal was to knock each other off their brooms using beater's bats and practice bludgers. Harry said it was "a wizard's version of dodge ball." Whatever that meant.

The loser would obviously fall into lake and would have to carry the brooms back to the shed. Sirius knew he was going to win. Although Harry was a great flyer (just like his father) he was still a seeker after all. He on the other hand had been one of the Gryffindor beaters for nearly five years.

Of course there was nothing like a blood curdling scream to throw someone of their game. Literally.

"What the hell?" Sirius spluttered as he emerged from the water. Harry quickly flew down and landed smoothly on the side of the lake.

"That was Rose!" Harry shouted as he ran towards the villa. Sirius quickly swam to shore and followed after Harry. He was slowed down a bit since his trousers and shirt was sopping wet.

"What happened?" Sirius asked as he entered the house. He was met with Bubble's beaming face. Her eyes twinkled with joy.

"Lady Rose is being a woman!" She exclaimed as she clapped her two hands together.

"What?" Sirius asked. But the elf didn't answer so he ran upstairs to where Rose's room was. Her doors were wide open and he could hear harry and Rose's voices inside.

"Rosie, just calm down," Harry voice echoed from the room.

"I don't know! I don't know, Harry!" Rose kept on repeating. Sirius ran into the room and into the attached bathroom were everyone was.

Rose was standing in the center of the bathtub. Tears were streaming down her face and she was clutching her center. She was wearing a loose tank top with a pair of white sweatpants. A large, very visible spot of red covered the front of her pants.

"My stomach hurts too, Harry, I don't know what happening to me!" Rose cried.

"Sirius, what's going on?! Is she dying?!" Harry said as he turned to his godfather.

Then it all clicked in Sirius's head.

Shit.

"Oh, Merlin," Sirius groaned as he covered his face with his hands. It there was ever a time that he wished Lily was still here, this would be the time.

"Rose, sweetie, just calm down," Sirius told the girl.

"Calm down! My insides feel like they're going through a wood chipper and there's blood pouring out of my va-!"

"Rose!" Harry said, grabbing his sister by the shoulder.

"You're not dying," Sirius told her.

"Then what's happening to me?!" Rose yelled.

Sirius groaned again. This was defiantly the last thing he ever wanted to deal with.

Nearly half an hour later, Rose sat in the on the side of her bed nursing a hot cup of chamomile tea. She had a thick towel wrapped around her waist.

"So what's happening to me?" Rose asked again. Harry sat beside her on the bed while Sirius paced in front of them.

"Hm, well, you see," Sirius said sheepishly. He kept on wringing his hands, and looked extremely awkward. He sighed again. "Oh, Merlin, were do I start?"

"Mr. Siry! Maybe Bubble can help?" Bubble said as she entered the room. In her hands was a large book and a packet. She handed the book and packet to Rose. "Page 394." Rose flipped to the page. _Chapter 13: A Magical Girl and Her Maturing Body._

"What?" Rose said.

"Old Mistress Lady Black's mummy gave her this," Bubble explained. She then gestured to the packet. "Old Mistress Lady Black is put this in her lady part and it take the blood."

"What?" Rose repeated again as her eyes went wide.

"Rose, you see when a girl starts going through changes things start to happen," Sirius said as he sat down next to her.

"What kind of changes?" Rose asked. Sirius paled and look down at his hands again.

"I –well –you see it's actually quiet –er –why don't you read that book? C'mon, Harry," Sirius said. He got up, grabbed Harry by the shoulder and pulled him out of the room, leaving Rose with Bubble.

"Sirius, is that gonna happen to me too?" Harry asked as they left. Sirius chuckled.

"No, that only happens to girls," He replied.

"Thank merlin," Harry said.

"Now, what's a wood chipper?"

Back inside of her room, Rose sat with Bubble as the elf was explaining to her what the menstrual cycle was. Bubble did seemed to know what she was talking about considering she had served pervious female mistress. However there was one thing that she quite didn't understand.

"So this happens every month for like the rest of my life?" Rose asked for the tenth time.

"Yes, m'lady," Bubble replied. Rose tossed her head back and groaned. This was complete bullocks.

"And boys don't have to go through this? Just girls?" Rose said.

"Yes, m'lady." Rose groaned again.

"That's bloody rubbish."

"Yes m'lady. Now let Bubble shows yous how to put the pad on," Bubble said as she grabbed her mistress's hand.

"A what?"

"A pad, m'lady Rose," the elf held up the small plastic packet. She unwrapped it to reveal a folded cushion type thing. Rose groaned again and allowed the elf to pull her to the bathroom.

A few days later, Rose and Harry sat together in the house's library. They were completing an essay for History of Magic on witch-burning.

"What day is it?" Harry asked out of the blue.

"Do I look like a bloody calendar?" Rose snapped.

"Whoa there, calm down," Harry replied as he raised his hands up in defense.

"Sorry," Rose grumbled. She wrapped her arms tightly around her center and knocked her head back. "My stomach's been killing me." Harry chuckled and patted her shoulder sympathetically.

"It'll get better," Harry said. "I read in that book that its stops happening once you get old."

"How old?" Rose asked. Harry frowned.

"Fifty maybe sixty?"

"But that's like forever away!" Harry simply chuckled and gave her a one armed hug. "It's July 30th by the way."

"What! But tomorrow's our birthday," Harry jumped to his feet, tossing the half done essay away.

"Yeah, I've already gotten your gift and Dobby and Bubble are gonna make a cake," Rose said.

"Shit," Harry groaned as he ran out of the room.

"And he forgot to get a gift," Rose rolled her eyes. "Typical." Despite her words, Rose found herself smiling.

The next day arrived. As the faintest signs of light pierced through the room, Rose's eyes flutter open. She rolled out of bed and headed towards her bathroom. In front of the sink's mirror, she inspected her reflection. Her hair needed a washing. With a sign, she went to the toilet.

"Bloody brilliant," Rose mumbled to herself. She doubled checked again just to be sure and was more than pleased with the results. She was finally done with her period! And just in time for her birthday no less!

Humming a cheery tune, Rose hopped into the shower for a quick rinse. Once she was done she made her way to her closet. After picking through different dresses and shirts, she finally decided on a thin yellow top with a pair of denim shorts.

She left her room with a parcel in hand, and skipped over to next door. Silently, she pushed the door open. Harry had chosen the star themed room. The shades of dark blue glittered with white and silver flakes and flecks really suited. With a smile, Rose tiptoed to the large bed where her brother was sleeping.

Crawling over the blue comforter, Rose laid down next to Harry. She smiled at his slumbering form. Her eyes went to the gold and emerald bracelet around his wrist. Her necklace pulsed warmly at the sight.

Harry looked much older in his sleep, but not the kind that came from age. No, he looked much more mature which was a feat considering his mouth was wide open and his hair was more of a mess than usual. Rose traced her finger over the familiar lightning shaped scar.

She remembered when they were children, stuck together in that tiny cupboard with only a single lantern. They would curl around each other in an attempt to conserve space. They would talk to each other in hushed tones, retelling their dreams which would always be so imaginative. Harry told her about a flying motorcycle. He even drew a picture of it and hung it in their 'room.' She would tell him about how she'd dream about them being underwater as he saved her from a bunch of evil merpeople.

Rose smiled again. She leaned down and placed a kiss on his cheek. At the gentle touch, long dark lashes flutter open revealing a matching pair of vibrant green eyes.

"Rosie?" Harry said. He sat up, leaning on his arms for support. Rose threw herself on top of him and held him tightly.

"Happy Birthday!" Rose exclaimed. Harry chuckled and wrapped his arms around her.

"Happy Birthday to you too!" Harry said. They laid down next to each other, still embracing.

"We're thir_teen, _Harry," Rose stated. "We're officially teenagers! It took long enough since all of our friends turn thirteen ages ago."

"I guess we're just late bloomers," Harry replied.

"I think so," Rose said. "I mean I think Hermione already had boobs, and I just never noticed." Harry's cheeks tinted pink at her words.

"C'mon, Rose, let me give you your gift," Harry said. As he leaned over to the bedside table.

"Oh, so you were able to get something on such short notice," Rose smirked.

"Just open your gift," Harry said. He handed her a small bundle that was wrapped up in a green gift paper. Rose ripped it open.

It was a purse. Made out of a soft purple material with a black leather drawstring around it and a long thin purple strap.

Rose opened the purse and struck her hand in. She gasped as her hand fell through, nearly pulling her entire self into it.

"Whoa," Rose said.

"I know right, you love those extension charms," Harry said. "But this one doesn't wear off and check this out." He took the purse from her and pushed his pillow into it. He then opened it wide and said: "Pillow." The pillow zoomed out on the purse and landed on his outstretched hand.

"Brilliant!" Rose exclaimed. She threw her arms around him.

"Yeah, since you've been doing all that shopping, I thought this might be useful when we go off to Hogwarts. I got it off this magical catalog thing and they did rush delivery," Harry said. Rose continued to smile. She turned around and got her gift to him. It was wrapped up in a white paper that had golden snitches flying around on it. Harry accepted the gift and tore into it.

It was a picture frame. It was a light wood painted blue with little moons and stars on it. However it was the picture inside that made it worthwhile. It was old lined notebook paper that was tinted slightly yellow from time. On the paper was a crayon drawing of a dark blue motorcycle flying through the night sky with two stick figure kids riding it. One had poufy red hair and green eyes while the other had dark hair, round glasses, and a large lightning scar that didn't exactly fit on its head. On the corner of the page was the scribbling of a seven year old. '_Harry and Rosie saving the world!'_

"Rose, where –where did you get this?" Harry asked. He looked up at her as he grasped the frame tightly. Memories began to flash through his mind.

"Remember? We had it hung up in the cupboard in Privet Drive," Rose said. "You drew this back in Miss Kathleen's class during art time. Said it was in a dream of yours –me and you riding together on a flying motorcycle, going over Bristol out of all place!"

"Thank you," Harry replied. He wrapped his arms around his sister again and he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"C'mon, brother, get dressed so that we can get some breakfast," Rose said as she got off his bed.

Rose waited outside of his room as Harry got ready. After ten minutes, he finally came out dressed in jeans and a blue t-shirt. His wet black hair stuck out in odd angles. He repeatedly tried to pat down his stubborn hair.

"Try all you can, I really don't it will work," Rose said as she ruffled his head. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Do you think Sirius is awake yet?" He asked. Rose shrugged, and the two made their way downstairs. Sirius's room was on the second floor and was one of the few rooms that didn't have the whole blue, green, and black theme like the rest of the house. Apparently it was the room he stayed in as a child.

They knocked three times before they finally got a response.

"Why are you children always up so early?" Sirius groaned. He had a terrible case of bed head and was still dressed in his nightshirt and pants. They didn't say anything. Sirius smiled and opened his arms.

"C'mon, pups, Happy Birthday!" He said and hugged the twins. Rose and Harry laughed.

"Breakfast will be ready soon," Harry said.

"Don't wait up for me then," Sirius replied. "Just give me a moments to change." With one last pat on their backs, he returned to his run.

Holding hands, the twins ventured down two more flights of stairs. They were greeted by Bubble and Dobby.

"Happy Birthsdays!" The two elf chorused. They smiled.

"Thanks, guys," Rose said as she hugged the small creatures.

"Bubble and Dobby is making you a birthday breakfast," Dobby said. He grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him away to the dining room.

"M'lady?" Bubble said as she offered her hand to Rose. The _teenaged_ girl accepted the head and was led to the dining room.

Dobby and Bubble had outdone themselves like they did every time they were allowed to cook. The entire dining room table, which was about half the size of a quidditch pitch, was covered in food. Every breakfast food in the world was on that table. And everything had a lit birthday candle on it.

"Oh my god," Rose mumbled.

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "Could you guys at least un-light the candles before the house burns down?" The elves reluctantly snapped their fingers and the candles were unlit. At that moment, Sirius came in dressed in a pair of slacks and a t-shirt.

"Why are all the candles unlit? It's your birthday, isn't it?" He said. Harry and Rose laughed much to Sirius's confusion. Dobby stubbornly relit the candles

They were seated at the head of the table. Dobby and Bubble joined them at the table. Their plants filled with everything. Rose and Harry quickly blew out their candles and began to puck them off the food. At that moment, five owls flew in to the room's open window. One of them was Hedwig. Another was the pristine Malfoy eagle owl. They were both supporting Errol, the Weasley owl. The other two were unrecognizable barn owls.

"Hey girl," Harry greeted the snowy owl. She hooted lovingly and nipped at his finger. She dropped off a package on his lap and then on Rose. Then she went to feast on the breakfast food. The other four owls dropped off their packages and went off. Errol stayed behind to eat and drink water.

"They're gifts," Rose stated. She opened the first package which from Hermione. She had gotten her the second volume of the animagus book since Hermione was the same person to give her the first volume. Along with it was a letter.

_Dear Rose,_

_Happy Birthday! I hope you've been enjoying your time in Italy with Harry. I still can't believe that Harry's godfather left you two a villa! France is honestly beautiful this time of year, and I've been really working on my French. My parents sends their hellos and greetings. They would also love to have you and Harry over next summer or over the winter or Easter Holidays._

_I also hope that you've haven't forgotten to complete your summer homework. Please actually try to complete your History of Magic essay proper this time. You can't keep on drawing pictures on your essays. Also, I wanted to discuss with you a portion of the potion essay that Professor Snape assigned. Did you write that an Erumpent Potion would appear as asparagus green or fern green? I wrote fern green but I would love to hear you opinion._

_Anyway, you're thirteen now! Although I must admit, it's not really different from being twelve. Then again, I turned thirteen last September so I presume it will be more apparent once we're in our third year. I really hope you like your gift since you've read the first volume so quickly. Wouldn't it be amazing if we were able to become animagus's? But we'll have to wait until we're seventeen to be able to register with the Ministry to become ones. By the way, that wasn't just a tidbit of information but more of a warning not to do what you're probably thinking, Rose._

_I will see you soon. The Weasley's and I are coming back to England a few days before term starts and we plan on all meeting for our supplies in Diagon Alley. You'll probably see more in Ron's letter._

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione_

_P.S. It is literally illegal to become an animagus before the age of 17. Do not do it, Rose. Seriously._

Rose smiled widely as she read the letter. She turned to Harry.

"She got me a broomstick cleaning kit," Harry told her.

"Second volume of an animagus book," Rose said. Sirius perked up.

"Really? You know, I could teach you two how to become ones," Sirius told them. Rose laughed.

"Isn't illegal?" Rose asked. Sirius snorted.

"So? Your dad and I became animagus in our fourth year," Sirius stated. Rose smiled again. So apparently a disregard of authority and rules was hereditary. She opened the next package from Ron. It was a Sneakoscope from Egypt. She turned to the letter.

_Happy Birthday Rose!_

_-Ron_

_P.S. Mum wanted me to invite you and Harry to come to Diagon with on August 31._

"Oh, Ron, you're really shouldn't have written so much," Rose laughed.

"How many sentence did you get?" Harry asked.

"Two, you?"

"Seven."

After that, she unwrapped Draco's gift. It was two more charms for her bracelet. One of them was a silver sword with rubies and a small golden feather.

_Dear Rose,_

_Happy Birthday! I really miss you and Harry. The Caribbean is lovely but father is trying extremely hard to be the exact opposite._

_Anyway, I chose those two charms because of what happened last term. I know it was kind of sad and a bit scaring, but honestly I think there was a few good things that you should remember. Like you save Ginny life for one. And you got rid of that Riddle guy. Oh and you got bloody Lockhart sacked._

_So yeah, recall the bad things if only to be able to remember the good things._

_Sincerely,_

_Draco M_

Rose smiled. Leave it to Draco bloody Malfoy to get deep in a freaking letter. She attached the charms to her bracelet. The other packages were from Daphne, Theo, and Blaise with short notes wishing her a 'Happy Birthday.'

The next two packages were from Fred and George. George had gotten her a packet of tricks and treats from Zonko's along with a short note telling her Happy Birthday and sending his love. Fred's gift was a bit different from his brother. Of all of the things he could send her, he sent her a bracelet.

It was a golden snake that was coiled tightly three times. The tail flicked out at the bottom while the head did the same on top. It eyes were small little rubies. Utterly confused by the gift, Rose turned to the letter.

_Hey Rose,_

_Happy Birthday! Before you argue, no you cannot return the bracelet. I got it using the money dad gave me and George from his winnings. And I got it only for a galleon and thirteen Sickles. Can you believe it? The Egyptian guy was a muggle and didn't really understand what the money was. But he accepted it regardless. It think it would look really nice on you. It's kinda like a Gryffindor and Slytherin combo. Kinda like us, you know?_

_How is Italy? Still can't believe you're there. Must be nice to be away from your muggle relatives. Egypt is nice too. It's nice visiting Bill and Charlie even came over. Bill's dating this girl this, but I don't think it'll last (mum likes her too much). Charlie is still single as ever. I'm starting to think that he's just attracted to anyone which it perfectly fine. Percy refuses to speak with George and me. I don't think he realized that it isn't that much of a punishment. Oh, and Ginny says hi. A lot._

_I really do miss you, Rose. I can't wait to see you in the end of August. We really should take more pictures, I can barely remember how you look anymore. _

_Love,_

_Fred_

Rose felt her cheeks turn brightly red. She brought the letter to her chest, and quickly slipped the bracelet on her right wrist. Her charm bracelet was still on the left wrist.

What was this strange thing she was feeling? It felt like her chest was bubbling with some odd potion. And her stomach was doing back flips and her hands were getting sweaty. And now all she could thing about was how much she wanted to hugged Fred. Maybe even kiss him?

Was she supposed to be liking boys? Do boys like her? God, she wished she had someone to talk to with about this. She obviously couldn't go to Sirius or Harry and asked them about boys.

"Rose?" Sirius's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Hm, yes," she said, looking up.

"You alright there, sweetie?" He said.

"Yeah, yeah of course," Rose responded.

"Hagrid got us these books," Harry said as he handed her a furry tome. It had large fangs in front of it with a leather strap keeping it closed. It shook and growled.

"Why would he send us this?" She asked as she held the book an arm width away from her.

"Apparently, it's the required text book for the Care of Magical Creatures class," Harry informed her. Rose groaned. That's wonderful.

"I got your Hogwarts letters," Sirius said. He handed them their respective envelopes. "I think you'll be getting your Hogsmeade slips as well."

"Our whats?" Harry asked.

"Hogsmeade permission slips, once you get into third year, you're allowed to go down to the village by Hogwarts. But, you need permission from a parent or guardian," Sirius explained. Rose shuffled through the contents of the envelope. There was the customary letter from Professor McGonagall, this year's supply list, their exams scores, and the permission slip.

"But Aunt Petunia would never sign this, and you can't either, Sirius," Harry said solemnly. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Really, Harry?" Rose said. She took slip from Harry which was quite a feat considering there were still a tower of food separating them. "Bubble, could you please find me a quill?"

"Yes, here you go," Bubble snapped her fingers and gave her a quill.

"Thank you," Rose said. She quickly wrote down '_Petunia Dursley' _in a neat cursive on both slips. "There. Here's your permission slip to Hogsmeade."

"Won't they find out though?" Harry asked. Both Sirius and Rose laughed.

"Nah, they won't. My parents refused to sign my slip too, but I got my brother to sign it," Sirius told them. "Trust me, they won't find out."

"Alright then, I guess," Harry responded uncertainly. Regardless, he accepted the piece of paper.

**Okay, you're probably wondering, why did I add the part about Rose getting her period. The simple answer is that this is follows Rose's life and getting a period is a normal thing that happens to a growing girl. The more complicated answer is that, this shows just how much Rose needs a mother in her life. There are multiple things that a young girl should experience with the guidance of her mother. Getting your period for the first time is one of them. But here is an orphan girl who has to rely on her uncle and house elf to attempt to help her. This is also a parallel to Harry because JKR explores the things that Harry misses out on by not having a father. **

**Okie-Dokie! Please review, favorite, and follow! Thank you to everyone who's shown an interest in this story!**

**By the way, there should be a poll up on my profile about who Rose should end up with. I would love to hear you opinions. **


End file.
